Death is only the beginning
by Kixen
Summary: My response to a challenge made by angel-feather-keeper. After Sam convinces Danny to go into the ghost portal a Terrible accident happens. What happens if instead of becoming a half ghost like the series, he doesn't survive? Rated T Don't like don't read
1. The Accident

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the character. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Death is only the beginning.

Fenton works Basement

Jack and Maddie Fenton had been working together on it for years. Ever since the accident in college that scared their best friend Vlad they both vowed that they would get it right. Jack and Maddie then smiled when they saw their work finally complete.

"Maddie we did it. All that hard work we put into this will finally shine." Jack said with pride.

Jack is a large man about 6 foot 2 in his 40's. He was black hair with some grey in it and had a bulky body. He was wearing an orange hazmat suit with Black Gloves and boots.

"Hold on Jack, I don't want you repeating the same mistakes you made last time. It was because of those mistakes that Vlad got hurt twenty years ago." Maddie said as she checked all the numbers to make sure everything was correct.

Maddie Jack's wife for 20 years is also in her 40's. She has violet colored eyes and had brown hair. She wore a Blue Hazmat suit that hugged her figure like a glove. Lastly black glove and boots with a black fanny pack.

"Maddie I know I made a mistake in the past, But I learned from my mistakes!" Jack said defending himself.

"It can't hurt to make sure the numbers are right. You know the saying better safe then sorry." Maddie said as she continued to check all the numbers.

"Yeah they are good this time. Danny, Jazz come downstairs please we want to show you something." Maddie said.

"If it is that stupid ghost portal you have been working on then no! I am not going to come downstairs to see some the nonsense my parents have been working on!" Jazz said in her normal tone from upstairs.

Danny however, came downstairs as soon as he heard his parents call him. Danny now 14 year old had Raven colored hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a red spot on it, Blue pants that fit his slim figure. His foot wear consisted of red and white sneakers.

"Danny since your sister doesn't want to see it, then we will show it to you. This is a new prototype of the Fenton portal. When this thing is turn on it will bust open a door to the ghost realm." Jack said.

"Wow that does sound cool, but does it work?" Danny asked.

"We haven't tested it yet, but we have high hopes." Maddie said.

"Here we go Banzai!" Jack said as he hit the switch only for the portal not to work.

"I don't believe it, it should have worked. I am sorry Danny but we have failed." Jack said walking away with a long face.

"I am going to make sure your dad is alright sweetie." Maddie said as we followed Jack.

It was a few seconds later that Jazz came downstairs to talk to her brother. Jazz Danny's older sister had a blue headband in her orange hair that matched her pants and a black shirt that matched her shoes.

"Danny I love them both, but sometimes I wish they would grow up. I mean any sensible person would know that there is no such things as ghosts! This latest failure is further proof that I was right and they were wrong." Jazz said.

"Jazz even if you are right, that doesn't give you the right to act like a know it all snob." Danny said as he went upstairs to his room.

Fenton works after school the next day.

"So here it is Sam, The ghost portal my parents have been working on for years. Now can we go before my parents kill me? I wasn't suppose to bring anyone down hear anyways." Danny said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Come on Danny. Aren't you curious? I mean a ghost zone? you got to check it out. Besides who know what super cool stuff could be on the other side of that portal?" Sam chirped.

Sam Danny's female best friend wore her usual black skirt with green stripes on it with a matching black shirt with a purple oval in the center. She also wore black combat boots and purple stockings.

"No way Sam. Besides it doesn't work anyways." Danny said trying to bust her bubble.

"You heard Danny Sam. Now lets go to the Nasty burger and have some real fun." Tucker said.

Tucker Danny's other friend is an African American boy wore Brown boots, a yellow shirt, and Green pants. He also had a red cap on backwards and a pair of glasses.

"Oh Come on Danny you can't say you aren't curious." Sam Persisted.

Danny finally giving in to Sam finally gave into his curiosity.

"You are right Sam, I mean who knows what awesome cool things are on the other side of this portal." Danny said.

Danny then went into his parent's closet and took out a white hazmat suit with black gloves and a picture of his father face in the chest area of the suit. Sam took out a camera and took a picture of Danny holding the suit then added the picture to her personal photo album. Danny then put on the hazmat suit, but before Danny could go into the portal Sam stopped him.

"Hold up Danny, you can't go into the ghost realm with that on your chest." Sam said as she removed the Jack Fenton sticker of his chest.

After Sam removed the sticker Danny walked into the now inactive ghost portal. Danny looked around and began to feel around the portal. Danny continued to feel around the portal until his hand hit a built in on button which caused the ghost portal to activate with him in it. Danny began to scream in pain as his body was being shocked by energy flowing within the ghost portal.

"Sam do something before Danny gets killed by the portal!" Tucker shouted.

Sam at that moment looked for a way to turn off the portal. After about twelve seconds she found an off switch. Sam rushed over and pushed the button only for the energy output to increase. Danny screamed louder in sync with the energy output until the ghost portal shorted out from overloading. Sam seeing that the portal was down once again grabbed Danny's knocked out body and with Tucker's help took his body out of the Portal. Sam put her ear to Danny's chest and her expression went from panic to sadness when she didn't hear a heartbeat.

"Oh no Danny. What have I done?" Sam asked she turned on the waterworks in her eyes.

Stage out.

I wrote this in response to a challenge I accepted some time ago. In this one as you can tell Danny didn't make it out alive in the accident that gave Danny his half ghost powers. There will be more chapters to this story. R and R people.


	2. The pain of loss

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part two of Death is only the begining.

Fenton works Basement

"Tucker this is all my fault. If I had never talked Danny into going into the ghost portal, he would be alive right now." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Sam this isn't anyone's fault accident's do happen in life." Tucker said trying to be strong.

"We got to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton the news. I hope they don't hate me for..." Sam didn't finish the sentence since she went into a sobbing fit.

No sooner did Sam say this incompete sentence did Jack and Maddie come downstairs.

"Hey what is going on down here? Danny's knows that he isn't allowed to bring unauthorized personal down here. You kids have better not been messing with the Fenton portal!" Jack said unaware of their son's death.

"That what we wanted to talk to you about. Sam had talked Danny into going into the ghost portal and..." Before Tucker could finish Jack went off.

"He did what? Is that why the portal looks like it went through hell and back? Cause you kids were messing with it? You kids are in so much trouble! Where is Danny anyways?" Jack asked.

Maddie being the smarter of the two noticed Danny lying on the ground and ran over to him. Maddie checked for a pulse and when she didn't find one she went into a panic.

"Jack Danny isn't breathing, and he doesn't have a pulse Sam, Tucker what happened when Danny went into the ghost portal?" Maddie asked putting two and two together.

"Danny went inside the portal and for some reason it became active with him in it. He was shocked with a huge dose of energy. When Sam hit the off switch instead of it going off the shock got worse. Eventually the portal overloaded and this is the final result." Tucker said with grief in his voice.

"Jack I am going to give Danny CPR, you get the Fenton shocker to try and restart his heart!" Maddie said not wanting to lose her favorite child.

Jack went to get the Fenton shocker while Maddie gave her son CPR. In less then 3 minutes Jack was back with the Fenton shocker. Jack had put the device to full power before he used the device.

"Live Danny live!" Jack said as he shocked his son corpse.

"There is still no heartbeat do it again Jack!" Maddie shouted for Jack to comply.

After about seven tries Maddie and Jack broke down.

"I can't believe it! My one and only son is gone. Why couldn't it have been me? I would do anything please god take my life and give Maddie back our son!" Jack said sobbing.

"I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton this is all my fault, I was the one who convinced Danny to go into the portal." Sam said with her face swollen red from crying.

"My beautiful baby boy was taken from me. I know death comes to us all, but Danny wasn't even 15 yet." Maddie said just as Jazz came downstairs.

"What is with all the noise, and why is everyone crying?" Jazz asked when she saw Danny's corpse on the ground.

"Why is Danny on the ground?" Jazz asked as she grabbed her brother's hand only to feel no body heat.

"No please don't tell me my little brother is gone?" Jazz said unable to hold the tears in.

"I am afraid so Jazz. Sam convinced Danny to go into the ghost portal. The portal turned on with him in it and Danny got shocked with all the energy. When the portal overload me and Sam got Danny out it was too late." Tucker said still trying to be the strong one of the group.

"I am sorry Jazz it is all my fault I should have never talked..." Before Sam could finish Jazz stopped her.

"No Sam this isn't your fault. However Mom, Dad this is all your fault! If you have never made this stupid thing in the first place Danny would have never gone into it! You see what your stupid belief in ghost's got you?" Jazz said with malice in her voice.

Jazz then went on to say "It is all your fault that I lost the only real friend I ever had! I wish I could have told him how much I loved him before he died. Mom, Dad I hate you both so much right now! I will never forgive you for your stupidity!"

Jazz then ran upstairs with tears in her eyes while Maddie and Jack cried over their son's body.

"Sam, Tucker, I think you two should go home. Me and Maddie need to be alone to prepare for something we... never... want to... do!" Jack said finally breaking down completely letting his waterworks work overtime.

"Danny I am so... Sorry, if I... never told you... to go into... that thing... you would be... here with... us and not dead!" Sam sobbed once again like a broken record.

Tucker took his only living friend out of the basement and left Mr. and Mrs. Fenton alone to with their now dead best friend.

Casper high one week later.

Tucker and Sam walked through the hallway with the same sadness in their eyes. Sam was about to let out some more tears of sorrow when she bumped into someone by mistake. When Sam looked to see who she had bumped into her mood didn't improve. The girl she bumped into was Sam arch rival Paulina.

Paulina the queen B of the school is a Latina girl with raven colored hair and blue eyes. She had flawless skin, and a pink hair clip in her hair. She wore a pink shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

"Watch where you are going will you?" Paulina said in a sour tone.

"Sorry Paulina, but Sam isn't herself today. Otherwise she would be arguing with you right now." Tucker explained.

"Whatever, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Paulina said as we walked away toward her first period class.

Tucker walked Sam to their first period class where Mr. Lancer was sitting down with a gloomy expression on his face. As soon as the bell rung Mr. Lancer spoke up.

"Good morning class, normally we would be doing our old English class, but due to events beyond our control instead we will be having a mandatory meeting in gym." Mr. Lancer said causing everyone but Sam and Tucker to cheer.

"Whatever happened I am glad it did! If it gets me out of this boring class it can't be bad!" Dash said causing Sam to start crying once again.

"Mr. Lancer, what exactly is the reason we have to go to this meeting for?" Star asked.

"It will all be explained at the meeting Ms. Storm, and Mr. Baxter for that little outburst you have a months worth of Detention." Mr. Lancer said.

'Oh wait until I see my usual punching bag Fenton! I am so going to wail on him until he is within an inch of his life! not that I think about it, where is he anyways He has been gone all week.' Dash thought to himself.

"No Class it is time for us to go to the meeting. Everyone let's go in two straight lines please." Mr. Lancer said as everyone gather their things and walked to the gym.

Casper high Gym 30 minutes later

Everyone in the gym was curious to know why they were there. As soon as everyone was gathered the Principal came to the stage to speak.

"Students of Casper high. I wish I didn't have to gather everyone here like this, but one of our own has been killed in an accident. Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny Fenton died in a tragic accident in his Parent's Lab one week ago." The Principal said in a heavy tone.

'My punching bag is dead? I don't believe it. Now who am I going to take out my anger on now?' Dash thought to himself with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'The goth geek's crush died? So that is why she was acting like she was. I was hoping to steal him from her just to torment her, but I won't be able to do that.' Paulina thought to herself.

Sam, Tucker, and, Jazz reminded of their grave lost the waterworks in their eyes go into overtime. At this point Sam couldn't take the pain anymore and ran out the Gym crying. Tucker and Mr. Lancer followed her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

'Danny, I am so sorry I wasn't nicer to you little brother. Even though it has only been a week since the accident I miss you more every passing second.' Jazz thought to herself with her face beginning to swell from crying.

The Principal went on to say "If any of you want to attend the funeral of Danny Fenton the Address to Fenton works is posted right on the stage. When the meeting was over one student walked up to the Stage and took the Address down.

'He may have been my punching bag, but at the same time he never ratted me out unlike the others. I might as well pay my respects to the best punching bag I had.' Dash thought to himself.

Stage out.

So ends part two of Death is only the beginning. The next Chapter will have be the funeral chapter. Danny will appear again, but he won't be in the story of another chapter or two. Also for all those who like Sam, you are going to hate me for the next chapter. R and R people.


	3. Insanity and a billionare

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the Characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part three of Death is only the begining.

Fenton works One hour later

Maddie still broken over the loss of her son changed out of her blue Hazmat suit and slipped into a Black dress, with matching black high heels. After one good look in the mirror. she removed the dress and frowned.

'I still can't believe my baby boy is gone. He was always my favorite. Why did he have to die?" Maddie asked herself breaking down into tears once again.

Maddie then changed back into her Blue Hazmat suit an hung up her funeral dress for the funeral tomorrow. No sooner did Maddie finish hanging up her dress did she here the doorbell ring. When she went downstairs she saw Dash Baxter. Trying not to break down in front of him, Maddie put on a fake smile and spoke.

"Hello there you must be one of Danny's friends here to get the address of the funeral." Maddie said in a sad tone.

"You can say that Mrs. Fenton. I never thought I would say this to anyone, but I am going to miss Danny. He was able to take anything that the school could dish out and he still kept kicking." Dash answered honestly.

"Well my boy was always strong willed. But before you go here is the address to the funeral home where Danny is going to be laid to rest. The funeral is a 7:00 tonight." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it is hard Mrs. Fenton, But Danny wouldn't want you to be sad because he has died. He would want you to be strong like he was." Dash said sincerely.

"You couldn't understand the pain... I... am going... Through!" Maddie said before completely breaking down into tears.

'I know all mothers love their children, but she must have really loved Danny to be this broken up. The few times I did see her she was always so strong willed.' Dash said to himself as he left Fenton works.

Manson Residence

Sam mother wasn't a happy person at the moment. In fact, she was upset beyond repair. Her baby was depressed... Well even more depressed then normal. Every time she would try to make her happy, not only wouldn't it work, but she would somehow connect what she was saying to what happened to Danny. Mrs. Manson for once in her life actually frowned. Mrs. Manson finally reaching Sam's door knocked on it hoping to get the attention of her daughter.

"Sam Dear, Please stop blaming yourself for the boy's death. You didn't kill him, it was an accident." Sam's mother explained.

"I might as well have killed him. I was the one who talked him to going into that death trap portal. When I pushed the off button the machine went into overload. It send the boy that I had a crush on for the past eight years to his untimely death." Sam said with her door closed.

"Sam open this door please, I want to speak to you while I see you." Sam's mother said in a desperate tone.

"No mom, I won't let you see the face of a murderer anymore. There is only one thing I can do to atone for my sin. I must pay the ultimate price." Sam said causing her mother to go nuts.

Sam's mother then used her extra to open the door. However when she got inside she found her daughter about to slit her wrists. Sam's mother tackled Sam to the ground and using her superior strength took the blade away from Sam.

"Sam are you crazy? Killing yourself won't bring Danny back to life, and even if it did it wouldn't make him happy. If anything he would be sad because you gave your life for his!" Sam's mother said.

"Leave me alone mom! I committed the crime and now I must pay the price!" Sam said hitting her mother with a punch she was hoping to use on Paulina.

Sam then grabbed her blade and attempted to end her life again only to be stopped by her father at the last minute.

"Sam stop this foolishness! Are you trying to make me, your mother, and my your grandmother sad? What happened to the dark girl that would mess with us in an annoying but safe way?" Sam's Dad said while holding down his daughter.

"She died when Danny was murder my me!" Sam said with angst in her voice.

Sam then went on to say "There is no way you can keep watching me forever. The moment you turn away I will atone for my sin!" Sam said sincerely.

"Oh my god, our daughter has become suicidal! I hate to do this to you Sam but it is for you own good!" Sam's Father said as he hit Sam over the head with a frying pan knocking her out.

"I don't want to do this, but she is right. We can't keep an eye on her twenty four hours a day seven days a week. I don't want to find out my daughter has killed herself while we weren't watching her." Sam's father said.

"I guess we have no choice we have to send her to the crazy house. Hopefully she will get the help she needs there." Sam's mother said with a sad expression.

"For her sake, we will take her there after she goes to her best friend's funeral." Sam's father said in a sad tone.

Fenton works 6:30 PM

Jack along with Tucker, Jazz, and Maddie were all dressed and ready to go stay their final goodbyes to Danny when The doorbell rang. Jack sighing went to the door and when he opened it he someone he wasn't expecting to see. He was a man in his forties with silver/white hair. He was about 5 foot 11, and wore an all black suit right down to his shoes.

"Vlad I haven't seen you in years, what brings you here today?" Jack said in a sad tone.

"I got the news about what happened to your son at my home. I must say I am terribly sorry for your loss." Vlad said in a sincere tone.

"It is all my fault. I should have never tried to perfect the ghost portal when it failed the first time. I mean first the accident that changed your hair color, and now my son's life!" Jack said breaking down.

'If I knew Jack was going to act like this, then I would have brought a recorder to tape it. Good entertainment is hard to come by. Sad it had to come from a death.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Well never again! I Jack Fenton here by swear to turn my back upon ghosts." Jack said.

Jack then went on to say "I mean if I was more like my little Jazz, I would have given up on it and Danny would still be here."

"It is ok Jack, at least you didn't wait too late to make this Decision." Vlad said in a normal tone. "If dad and mom would have made this choice a week ago, Danny would still be here!" Jazz said with malice in her voice.

"Jazz we didn't know that would happen! Do you think we wanted to kill our own son?" Jack asked sincerely.

Before Jazz could go on Vlad cut her off with his next thought.

"Now Maddie, if you need someone to talk to about anything, don't be afraid to call me." Vlad said sincerely.

"Thank you... Vlad at least... I have my old... college friend!" Maddie said still an emotional wreak.

"Don't feel offend Vlad, She has been like that all weak. Danny was her favorite child. Could you do me and Maddie a favor and attend the funeral? It would mean the world to the both of us." Jack said in a sincere voice.

"For Maddie, I would do anything." Vlad said also in a sincere tone.

'Is it just me, or does Vlad have the hots for mom, and has some resentment towards dad?' Jazz asked herself. Just before Vlad took everyone out towards his Limo.

Stage out.

I hope you liked this chapter since it was fun to work on. For all those who want Danny don't worry he will be in the next chapter. In fact the actual funeral won't be until Chapter 5. R and R people.


	4. I am Dead?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 4 of Dead is only the beginning.

The ghost zone one week before the funeral

Danny opened his eyes for the first time since he felt the painful surge of energy floe through his body. He looked around to see a green sky that held many doors. To say Danny was shocked was an understatement.

'A green sky with purple doors? Ok this is weird even for a dream.' Danny thought to himself as continued to walk until he reached the end of the rock.

"Ok since this is a dream then I should be able to fly. Ok here goes nothing." Danny said as he jumped over the edge only to fall like a brick.

'What the hell? This is a dream my dream! I should be able to fly! Fly Danny fly!' Danny though as he continued to concentrate until he got the result he wanted.

"Yes I did it! But in a dream I should have this from the start!" Danny said to no one.

Within seconds Danny heard a female's laugh. Danny wanting to find out who it was flew towards the sound of the laugh until he found the source. When Danny saw the female he was in shock to say the least. The female had blue flaming hair that was tied up by a black bo-bo and green eyes. She wore a black one shoulder shirt that went above her stomach, matching black pants with a grey metallic belt and grey skull face boots.

"Man too bad all new arrivals to the ghost zone can't be as amusing as you are. By the way my name is Ember what is yours?" Ember asked.

"The Name is Danny and... Wait a minute we are in a ghost zone? Ok now I know I am dreaming!" Danny said not wanting to believe it wasn't.

"Ok Dipstick, time for me to prove to you that this isn't a dream!" Ember said as she struck a cord on her guitar causing a musical fist to come out.

Danny still thinking this was a dream stood up to the attack, and took it head on only to be sent flying into a rock.

"Ouch that hurt! Wait a minute, That hurt then that mean this isn't a dream. Oh my god then that must mean... That right Baby pop, you are dead" Ember said finishing his sentence.

"I was going to say my dad's invention sent me to the ghost zone, but this is worse! I can't be dead!" Danny said still in denial.

"Hello Dipstick, if you weren't dead you wouldn't be able to fly! You would have fallen until you became dead or worse. Now if you excuse me, I need to get going!" Ember said only for Danny to follow her.

"Please don't leave me alone, I don't even know my way around!" Danny said only for Ember to get annoyed.

"Get out of my way, I have important business to take care of! I don't have time to babysit a newbie ghost! Oh a word of advice to you. If you meet a ghost named Klemper I would advice you to get away from him!" Ember said just before she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

'How did I die? The last thing I remember before this was going in that portal and getting a huge dose of energy that got more intense. Then when the pain stopped everything went to black.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to fly through the ghost zone.

Danny flew aimlessly until he saw a temple with some creatures he remember beating in online games. Danny continued to fly as best he could until he reach the foot of the time. Danny hoping to find help knocked on the door and within seconds a blue hand grabbed Danny and pulled him in. From a distance two ghosts watched.

The first one was a male ghost with greasy blond hair and a biker's outfit. He also had a green skull necklace around his neck. The second ghost was a female ghost with Cyan colored skin, burning red eyes, and green hair. She wore a red leather jacket with a matching red skirt, green fishnet stockings, and high heel boots. Within moments Ember appeared at the ghost biker's side.

"Ember you just missed it. Some fool with white hair and a hazmat suit got snatched up by Pandora." Johnny said with a snicker.

"I know who you are talking about, it must be that Danny kid I met. I should have warned him not to go knocking on Pandora's door as well as Klemper. Oh well it is his afterlife not mine." Ember said in a tone not showing concern.

"I kind of feel sorry for the new ghost. I mean he didn't deserve to meet his end at the hands of a raging greek ghost." Kitty said in a tone completely opposite of Ember's.

Meanwhile inside Pandora's Temple

"Ok, who are you, and why are you knocking on my door?" Pandora asked in an intimidating tone.

'Relax Danny if you are already dead, she can't kill you so don't be scare and ask her for help.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny then took a look at the female ghost who asked him the question. Danny was surprised to see that she was twenty feet tall with four arms and blue skin. She was wearing a golden helmet that covered two sides of her face. Her pink hair went all the way down past her behind and by the looks of it, it was very wild. The greek dress she had a mixture of black in the chest to stomach area, light gold and dark gold color for the rest of the dress.

"My name is Danny. From what I just learn from Ember I am dead, and not dreaming of this place. As for why I knocked on your door, I was hoping someone could help me so I won't be so clueless about what is going on." Danny answered sincerely.

Pandora looked at Danny with mistrust and was instantly pissed.

"Ember! That ghost plays loud music that disturbs my rest at night! If you are a friend of her's you are no friend to me!" Pandora said with plenty of rage in her voice.

"Wait don't hurt me! I don't even know her like that! Like I told you I just found out I died, and I need help!" Danny said once again trying to stop the raging Greek ghost.

Pandora seeing that Danny scared noticed that he wasn't running for his afterlife. She also listened to the tone of his voice and upon hearing what he said the for the second time she knew he was telling her the truth. Upon sensing this Pandora calmed down.

"I am sorry Danny for scaring you. I just that I don't get many ghosts to come to my door unless that are up to something no good. By the way my name is Pandora, and if you need a place to stay until you can find your own realm you can stay here." Pandora said sincerely.

"Wait a minute, a realm here in the ghost zone? Pandora even though I am dead now, I need to see my family. I want them to know that even though I am dead my spirit still exists." Danny said thinking about his family and friends for the first time since waking up.

"Danny normally it would be impossible for any ghost or human to crossover to the other side, but for those who can teleport or generate ghost portals it is possible." Pandora said causing Danny to smile.

"If you know how to do that could you show me how to do it please?" Danny asked just before he got a look at himself in the mirror.

Danny saw that he was wearing the same Hazmat suit that he wore before his death, but it instead of having a white suit with Black gloves and boots, it was the complete opposite. His hair was white as snow however it was now halfway down his back lastly his eyes instead of being baby blue where emerald green.

"I will help you with the abilities new to you if you promise not to be one of the evil ghosts that live in the ghost zone. There are too many of them as it is." Pandora said in a normal tone.

"Ok Pandora it is a promise, but first could we get something to eat? Even though I am dead, flying took all my energy it out of me." Danny said sincerely.

'He is young, but I can sense a good heart within him. I just hope I am right about him. It would be nice to have a ghost who is my friend as well as one who isn't afraid of me.' Pandora thought to herself.

Stage out.

So end's part four of Death is only the beginning. Danny has finally made his appearance after his death in the story. In this story instead of clockwork being Danny's guardian Pandora will fill that role. Here is a spoiler Danny will have some powers he didn't have in the series along with some of his old one. The funeral will be the next chapter. R and R people.


	5. The Funeral part 1

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich enjoy part 5 of Death is only the beginning.

Amity park Funeral home

Jack, Maddie, Vlad, Tucker,Jazz, and Dash appeared and sat in the front row. Each of them was wearing a black suit that was identical in design with the exception Maddie, and Jazz. Tucker looked around and frowned at the sight.

"I still can't believe that Fenton is gone. I am going to miss him. Oh and Tucker if you tell anyone that you know what will happen." Dash said.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed Dash. I am surprised that you of all people would show up." Tucker whispered.

"Hey I may have been the school bully, but I am not a monster. Fenton had more will within him then any of the others. So even when I wailed on him I had more respect for him then any of the others." Dash whispered back.

No sooner did Dash and Tucker finish their conversation, did Mr. and Mrs. Manson come in with their daughter. However, when Tucker and Dash saw Sam they were shocked to say the least.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson, why is Sam in a stray Jacket?" Maddie asked.

"I am sorry to say this, but shortly after Danny died Sam lost her marbles. She was going to kill herself or in her own words, 'Atone for the sin she committed'." Mrs. Manson said.

"I don't care what you say mom, I sinned it is my fault Danny's is dead! I don't deserve to live!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Child please don't speak like that in the house of the lord! Suicide is has a 100 percent chance of you going to the devil's land." The minister said.

Pandora's Temple Present time.

"Danny you have done well with gaining full control of your standard ghost powers as well as generating ghost portals." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"Thank you Pandora. To be honest with you, at first I didn't think I was going to make it in the ghost zone, but thanks to you I am managing." Danny said sincerely.

"Now Danny it is time for you to practice using your ghost portal power with a specific location. Before you could go in and out of the ghost zone, but you never tried to get to a certain location. Now is the time to practice that. Think of a place you want to go, and focus your energy towards that location." Pandora said.

Danny following Pandora's advice thought of the one place he wanted to visit on the human side. Within moments a vortex of green energy formed. Danny made himself invisible and stuck his head through the portal to see where it lead. When Danny saw what he was hoping for he smiled and stuck his head back through.

"I did it Pandora, I can now make portals to anywhere I want instead of just random locations." Danny said smiling.

"That is good Danny, But when you do it like that, it is limited to the locations you have seen." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"No problem, I will just go around and..." Before Danny could finish Pandora cut him off.

"No Danny, I won't have my apprentice becoming a renegade like the others." Pandora said sternly.

"Pandora while I may be the only ghost in the ghost zone to know the kind thoughtful woman you are, I have seen you when you are mad. That alone would keep me from going down that path." Danny said honestly.

Pandora thought about that for a moment and smiled. She then grabbed Danny and lifted him up to speak with him.

"I while I am glad my rage, and anger would keep you from straying down a path of evil, I don't want that to be the reason you are good. You are free to chose your path no matter what."

"Pandora, even if you weren't my mentor, I would still be good. My parents raised me to be a good person. You being my mentor is just another reason for me to stay this way." Danny answered honestly.

"Ok Danny you can go to where you want to go, but take this with you. I want you back here in three hours at the most." Pandora said while handing him a watch.

"I understand Pandora. I just want to say good bye to my family and friends." Danny said as he went through his portal and out of the ghost zone.

When Danny came out the other side of the vortex, he was at his old home at Fenton works. Danny was about to go inside his old home when he saw a note at the door.

'Went to Amity park furenal home to lay our son to rest. If you need to get in contact with us meet us there. Maddie Fenton. Wow this is drenched in tears. Mom must really be sad over my death, but then again what parent wouldn't be upset over losing their child.' Danny thought to himself as he closed his portal and went downtown.

Amity park Funeral home 20 minutes later

Danny had arrived inside the funeral home and took a look at everyone how was there. he was surprised to see that there was two person more then he had expected. Danny was even more surprised to see Sam in a stray jacket.

'Why is Dash at my funeral? More importantly, Why is Sam in a stray Jacket, and Vlad master here?' Danny thought to himself.

Danny floated above everyone and listened to everyone as they spoke.

"Everyone, I will admit, that I wasn't the nicest person to Fenton. In fact to be completely honest I was a straight up butt hole. But as I said before even thought Danny and me weren't that close, He could put up with the worse of the worse and for that he has my respect. I just wish that I could tell him this face to face." Dash said sincerely.

"Ok is there anyone else who would like to speak up about Daniel Fenton, AKA, Danny Fenton before his body is cremated?" The minister said.

"Yes I want to speak. While Danny won't be able to hear what I am saying, I need to get this off my chest." Jazz said with tears in her eyes.

Jazz then got out of her seat, and walked over to the coffin Danny was in began to pour her heart out.

"Danny Fenton, was much more then a little brother to me. I never said this to him when he was alive, But Danny was also my friend. In fact he was the only friend I ever had. When I was seven Danny and me went to the carnival. When I wanted a prize and dad couldn't win it for me, Danny used the last bit of his money to pay the shooting game. When he won, he chose my Bearbert over the stuffed space shuttle. Oh Danny I wish I told you how much... I loved you... instead of giving... you grief! I would take back all the insults and bad things in a heartbeat if it gave you back to us!" Jazz said letting the waterworks flow.

"I love you to Jazz. Don't worry we will meet again it is only a matter of time." Danny said to himself.

After Jazz left the stage Sam was taken to the stage with her mother and father by her side. What Sam said on the stage shocked, and Surprised Danny.

"Danny Fenton was many things to me. A friend, a partner in our own unique form of crime, but above all the crush I could never admit my feelings to. Excluding Tucker, he was the only person who knew the real me and accepted me for it. Then I went and told him... to go.. into the... ghost portal! Danny I am so sorry I should have never told you to go into the portal! Then I made it worse when I hit the off button!" Sam said with her waterworks flowing.

'Sam had a crush on me? Wow I never knew she felt that way about me. I am going to have to give her a farewell present.' Danny thought to himself.

"Jack from what she is saying, it sounds like a more fatal blunder of yours. Didn't you check the device for errors?" Vlad asked.

"I checked, and Maddie double checked and she is the smarter one between the two of us." Jack said honestly.

"Oh my god this is my fault I checked everything but that. If I checked it that would have never happened!" Maddie said with her waterworks following.

'Mom didn't finish checking the portal, and as a result when Sam hit the off switch it flared up more instead? That last surged must have killed me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Maddie I know you wouldn't do anything purposely to hurt your son, but he is in a better place now." Vlad said with a smile that looked sincere but also said I know something that you don't.

"Danny please forgive me for the sin I have committed. I will give you my life if I..." Before Sam could finish that sentence Danny made himself visible shocking everyone truly except for Vlad.

"Sam don't kill yourself, if you do that then you will make your parents as well as leave Tucker without his only living best friend!" Danny said getting everyone's attention.

"God have mercy on all our souls this boy has come back as an evil spirit!" The minister shouted as he ran away.

Stage out

So ends part five of Death is only the beginning. Danny has made his presence known to his family and friends. How will they react to Danny being a ghost? Will they fear him or accept him? find out in the next chapter of Death is only the beginning. R and R people.


	6. The Funeral Part 2

I Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 6 of Death is only the beginning

"Evil spirit, prepare to go back from whence you came!" Maddie said pulling out one her ghost weapons that in theory would work on an actual ghost.

"Mom I am not an evil spirit. I am your son and I can prove it!" Danny said.

"Oh yeah how did Danny die spook?" Tucker asked with very little sadness in his voice.

"I died when I went into the ghost portal. While I was inside of it, it turned on with me in it. All the energy surging through my body was too much for me to take without dying. Danny said truthfully.

Upon hearing this everyone calmed down and relaxed.

"Danny it is really you I am not dreaming." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"That was the first thing I though when I found out I was dead mom. Oh and please don't cry because you are sad. It was just my time to go." Danny said honestly.

"Danny what mother wouldn't cry if they lost their child at the unripe age of fourteen? You were too young to die." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"Sam do me a favor and please forget about atoning for a sin you didn't commit. It was an accident that happened." Danny said.

'So he is a full ghost unlike myself. Maybe I can convince him to join forces with me' Vlad thought to himself.

"Danny I am so sorry about all the bad things I said to you. I want you to know that I love you little brother and I will always love you." Jazz said with tears in her eyes.

Jazz tried to give her brother a hug, but due to him being a ghost she went right through him. Dash wanted to run away but he knew of everything he did to Danny and didn't want to be haunted by Danny.

"Danny I am sorry for all the wrongs I have done to you in the past. I should have been a better person to you." Dash said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Dash, we all make mistakes in our life. So if you think I was going to haunt you I am not." Danny said.

"Danny I have to ask you my son. is there a ghost world on the other side?" Jack asked shocking everyone.

"Yes dad there is a ghost zone. Now if you excuse me I must go back there my time in your realm is nearly up." Danny said as he used his power to generate a ghost portal.

"You can open doors to the ghost zone at will Danny? That is so cool. Could we go in there with you to see what it is like?" Sam asked.

"No Sam it isn't a stable portal for humans. Besides my mentor wouldn't like it if I brought company." Danny said as he was about to go through the portal only to be stopped by Sam.

"Danny I have one last request for you before you go back. Can you give me my first kiss?" Sam asked.

"I am sorry Sam, but you should save that for someone you can actually be with." Danny said.

Before anyone could go through the portal it closed on itself sealing the passage between the human realm and the ghost zone.

'Twenty years with ghost powers, and I couldn't get that ability right, but in less then a week Daniel has perfected making ghost portals. I am going to have to get him on my side if not for that.

Pandora's Temple ten minutes later

"Danny I see you are back early you didn't want to spend the full time with your family?" Pandora asked.

"I just went to say my good byes. Besides I didn't want to make it any harder on myself or them then I had to. But on another note, my ghost sense was going off in their, but I didn't see any ghost. What does that mean?" Danny asked Pandora.

"I am not entirely sure Danny. But for now we will practice together so you can unlock more of your abilities. I will also share with you my history." Pandora said in a calm tone.

'History? Oh great one of the subjects I sucked at when I was living. I can tell this is going to be a long afterlife for me.' Danny thought to himself.

Vlad's secret ghost lab

"It is a shame that Jack Fenton's son had to die in the portal accident. But lucky for me I have a ghost portal. With it I will find Daniel, and make him see the beauty of becoming an evil spirit. Besides his power of creating ghost portal can be very useful to me and my evil plans. But first things first you three stooges come here now!" Vlad said.

Upon speaking three green ghost vultures came to Vlad's side. Each wearing a cylinder like red beanie on their head.

"Go and find this ghost. When you do report to me his location, but don't do anything else!" Vlad said sternly

"We got you boss. Don't forget the feed you promised us." The lead vulture said as they flew into the ghost zone.

Stage out

Sorry about this chapter being so short, but in truth it was actually the other part of last chapter. Oh for those who are confused Danny doesn't know Vlad is a half ghost yet. He could sense him but he didn't know. Also at this point if Vlad was to fight Danny he would kick Danny's behind. Sorry for all you D/S fans but there won't be any of that in this story. I don't think it would be fair to Sam to be with someone who doesn't like in the same realm as she does as well as won't see. R and R people.


	7. Danny's new realm

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part seven of Death is only the beginning.

Two weeks after the Funeral

"Danny you seem to be distracted. You won't be able to master cloning your form if you aren't focused." Pandora said in a normal tone.

"Sorry Pandora, but it is just I am sensing something out there. I think it may be my realm. It is calling out to me." Danny said.

"I remember that feeling so many decades ago when I first came to the ghost zone. I will tell you what so you won't have to go it alone I will come with you." Pandora said in a normal tone.

"Thanks Pandora. As for what I am sensing it is out in this that direction." Danny said as he flew out of Pandora's Temple.

Some where is the ghost zone 30 minutes later.

Johnny 13 and Kitty were taking a ride through the ghost zone. Thinks were going smoothly for the two of them. Johnny reached behind him, and was about to grab a bottle of his wine of ages when Kitty stopped him.

"Johnny we may be ghosts, but I won't let you ride under the influence! It was because of that we died in the first place!" Kitty said.

"Don't worry about it Baby Cakes, we are already died and we can't die again." Johnny said in response.

"I wouldn't worry as much if you weren't such a light weight with your drinks." Kitty said causing Johnny to come to a complete stop.

"Oh really, is that so? Well I will tell you what I challenge you to a drinking contest! If I win then we speak of this no more!" Johnny said.

"Fine if I win then you have to give up Drinking for good! Something you should have done when we were alive!" Kitty said.

"The only thing I love as much as my bike and you and my bike is the sweet taste of victory." Johnny said sincerely.

"Flatterly will get you nowhere Johnny no matter how sweet it is." Kitty replied to Johnny.

Johnny and Kitty began their little drinking contest. Now normally human wine could never get a ghost drunk since all ghosts had a natural immunity to it. However, the wine of ages wasn't regular wine because it was literal poison for humans. So in that same sense it was ten times more potent then the strongest human alcohol. Johnny drank about 2 shots of this wine before he was completely wasted. Kitty however was still holding her own after about five shots. She then looked at Johnny and frowned.

'I beat him once again, I feel bad for damaging his mind even more, but it was for the greater good since he won't be drinking anymore.' Kitty thought to herself as she poured the rest of the wine out the bottle.

It was at that moment when Danny and Pandora arrived at that same spot.

"Pandora, the feeling is strong here. it is getting stronger up there." Danny points as he saw a Temple similar to Pandora's except that his was the same colors of his hazmat suit.

When Danny touched his Temple for the first time, he felt the connection with it and smiled. Pandora seeing this also smiled at her young pupil.

"Danny you have found your realm. I guess this means that you will be living here from now on." Pandora said with a bit of disappoint in her voice.

"Yeah I guess so, But I have to ask you is there a way to make a permanent ghost portal?" Danny asked.

"Yes there is but why do you ask?" Pandora asked.

"I want to know how to do it Pandora please tell me." Danny asked.

"Simple just think of the place you want to go and just before you make the portal think of it never closing." Pandora said.

"Pandora I would be honored if you were the first guest inside of my realm." Danny said sincerely.

Kitty watched as Danny and Pandora walked into his realm and was shocked to say the least.

'Wow that boy not only is still in one piece, but now friends with one of the most violent ghosts in the ghost zone? I am going to have to let Ember know this.' Kitty thought to herself as she placed Johnny on his bike and began to ride him home.

The whole scene also was noticed by Vlad's three vulture stooges as well.

"Vlad may have a little more trouble then he thinks." Said one of the vultures.

"Who cares? We did our job we found out where the ghost boy lives. Now we go and collect our feed." Said another.

"That is the smartest thing you have ever said. We did our job, let our boss worry about Pandora." The leader said as he is his group flew back to their master.

Inside Danny's realm

Danny looked around his realm with Pandora and found it to be quite large. Danny opened the first door to his room and found it to look like his old room when he was alive. It had his bed, his model Spaceshuttle's and even his junior space cadet awards.

"Danny while I can fit in your realm, I can't fit in your rooms like you can in mine." Pandora said.

Danny thinking for a moment willed his realm to so Pandora could fit within every room. Danny then did as Pandora told him to do before and created his first permanent portal. When Pandora looked through the gate she was shocked to see what was on the other side of the portal.

"Danny you linked your realm to mine but why?" Pandora asked.

"You being my mentor I wanted to be able to visit you. As you already know about me I don't abandon those who I care about." Danny said sincerely.

"Danny I must go now and protect what is mine. I am sorry I can't stay and get the rest of the tour of your realm. I will see you later." Pandora said as she went through the Link between his realm and hers.

Vlad's Castle home one hour later

"It took you three long enough to come back what took you?" Vlad asked in an annoyed tone.

"We are over 2,008 years old be glad we were moving at all!" The lead vulture said

"So spill did you three did you find Daniel's realm?" Vlad asked.

"Yes we have, but there is some bad news for you boss." Said one of the vultures.

"Yeah believe it or not, Danny is friends with Pandora." The lead Vulture said.

"Pandora as in the Greek Pandora owner of Pandora's box? You are right but no matter, there isn't a ghost that in that zone that I can't beat! Take me to Daniel's Realm now!" Vlad said as he transformed from his human form to his ghostly form.

Vlad's in his ghost form had red eyes and pale blue skin. His hair color in this form was the same color of his human form before the accident, and was in the hairstyle of the devil. His teeth unlike in his human form had fangs. He wore a white ghost suit that had a black V neck, Black gloves and boots, a black belt around his waist, and a Cape that was white on the back and red in the front.

"As I promised you three here is your feed. You can eat it when you take me to his realm not a moment sooner! Now lets go I got a child to exploit, and a ghost to beat!" Vlad said as he went through his portal and with the three vulture stooges.

Stage out!

So ends part seven of Death is only the beginning. Danny has discovered his realm as well gain the the secret to permanent portals. For anyone who is thinking that Danny is gaining his abilities far too fast, Remember Danny doesn't have to deal with School and things he would have to if he was still alive. So he has a lot more time to practice with his ghost powers. In later chapters Danny will go back to the human realm and visit his friends and Family as well as become the hero he was in the series. R and R people.


	8. Fights and visions

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 8 of Death is only the beginning

Fenton works

"Jack, I know seeing our son alive proves that ghosts exist, But I thought you said that you were turning your back on ghosts.?" Maddie said.

"While that is true, I said I wouldn't turn my back on my son who just so happens to be a ghost. So because of that, I am going to try again to make this portal work so I can find our son." Jack said.

"Dad, I know I was wrong when I said ghost didn't exist, But what is it going to take you to give up on that portal? The first time you hurt your best friend, and the second time Danny lost his life!" Jazz said annoyed.

"Well if my son can make a working portal to the ghost zone so can I. I made sure to check over every single note five times. Jack Fenton learns from his mistake he doesn't repeat them!" Jack said with pride.

However unknown to everyone, a clone of a certain ghost Vampire was watching and waiting for his moment to strike.

'Now if I can do this right, I can make sure this portal fails as well. I can't have Jack making a working ghost portal.' Clone Vlad thought to himself as he made himself visible.

"I am sorry Jack, but I can't allow you to do that, The ghost zone is no place for an idiot like you!" Clone Vlad said as he fire a pink energy ray at the fenton portal destorying it.

"Oh we can't forget about your notes on creating it either!" Vlad said as he fired another beam destroying all of Jack's research.

"That is it ghost, You will pay for trashing my lab!" Jack said pulling out a Fenton thermos only for Vlad to vanish.

"Damn it! I was so close and that stupid ghost had to ruin my work!" Jack said with fury in his voice.

Jack then went on to say with determination "That is it, I am going to make sure I get my portal working and nothing is going to stop me! This I swear!"

Meanwhile one mile away from Danny's realm

"I see my clone has made sure that idiot Jack doesn't succeed in making a working portal." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

"We are almost there Vlad. There is his realm right here!" The head Buzzard said.

When Vlad got a look at Danny's realm he couldn't help but smile.

"I must say Daniel does have some style for a fourteen year old ghost. Hopefully I can use him to make portal's for me, or have him show me how to do it." Vlad said.

Danny Realm twenty minutes later

Danny was inside of his living room which consisted of two black and white couches with a matchign Black and white rug, A grandfather clock in the corner, and two large pictures. The first consisted of him and his family, and the second had him sam and Tucker together in it.

'I feel bad about not giving Sam her good bye kiss, but I can't dwell on what could have been with me and Sam. If I want a relationship, I will just have to find a ghost who likes me here. The only ghosts I met in the ghost zone that are female are Ember and Pandora.' Danny lost his chain of thought when he saw the three stooges Vlad had as hench birds.

"I don't know why you are here, but get out of my Realm! I didn't invite you in!" Danny said as he cloned himself three times and proceeded to beat the ectoplasm out of the three ghost buzzards.

"That will teach you not to trespass in my realm!" Danny said only to hear a sinister laugh.

"Who is there? Whoever you are you don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell out of my realm!" Danny shouted only for the laughter to increase.

"After all the trouble I went through to get to your realm? I think not Daniel. I think I will get what I want and that is you and your ability to make ghost portals. Vlad said with a smile.

"Ok, before I give you my answer, who are you and why is my power so important to you?" Danny asked.

"Your power is a lot more convientn then a solid ghost portal I could go anywhere I wanted in the blink of an eye. As for who I am you can call me Vlad Plasmius." Vlad said with a sinister smile.

"No way I won't do it. I have no interest in what you want. Now if you will be so kind as to leave my realm and go back to your own Realm!" Danny said with a taste of distain in voice.

"Weather you know it or not Daniel, you and me have something in common. Lucky for me that mistake didn't kill me like it did you." Vlad said.

"What are you talking about? I have nothing in common with the likes of you!" Danny said while charging while firing out a Green energy beam.

Vlad seeing this coming formed his pink energy shield to block the energy blast.

"An ectoplasmic energy blast? That was so yeat one!" Vlad said while slapping Danny around like a rag doll.

"I may be overpowered, but I am not outmatched! Now get your sorry Vampire ghost behind out of my realm!" Danny shouted as his other two clones went in to attack Vlad.

"Cloning your form? I see you have learn that faster then me, but with age comes experience my boy!" Vlad said striking each of the clone causing them to return to their owner.

Vlad then went on to say "Child lets face it, even if I didn't use my hands or any of my ghost energy, you are still outmatched!" Vlad said smiling.

"Now Daniel you will do as I say and give me what I want or else!" Vlad said once again as he formed a pink energy blade in his hand.

Vlad then took the blade proceeded to send it through Danny's leg causing him to scream in pain.

"I may not look it, but I have a bit og sadist in me my boy. Now are you going to do ask I say or will I have to stick another blade in another one of your limbs? Vlad said.

Danny in pain said "You have a funny way of asking people for things you know? Why don't you go master it yourself?"

"There is that teen wit well no matter I can cure that easily!" Vlad said as he formed another energy blade and placed it into Danny's arm.

"Now this is the last time I will say this. Give me what I want, or the next one goes through your chest!" Vlad said while forming a energy sword this time.

Vlad then took a small jar and poured the red contents onto his energy blade.

"If you must know what I put on my blade it is a liquid made up of blood blossoms. If this goes through your chest you are as good as dead my boy." Vlad said

"I am already dead you blood thristy freak! But I am still not going to give you what you want!" Danny said still in pain

"Oh I am so going to enjoy doing this to you my boy" Vlad said as he grabbed Danny's arm and slashed it causing Danny great pain.

"You weren't lying when you said you were a sadist! However, you are going to wish you never came to my realm!" Danny said with angst in his voice

"A witty teen until the end I see. So who is going to me wish I was never born?" Vlad said only to get hit by a fireball.

"Me! How dare you come into my pupil's realm, and attack him!" Pandora said with her eyes glowing bright red.

"I know all about you Pandora, but I am taking Daniel with me no matter what you do!" Vlad said with a sinister smile on his face.

When Vlad said that Pandora lost her temper and proceeded to fire lighting. Vlad expected this and was about to go intangible, but Pandora fired it too quickly for him to dodge it. Vlad was sent flying but before he could go into a wall Danny created a portal that send Vlad to another sector of the ghost zone.

"Danny where did you send him?" Pandora asked.

"Let's just say... that Klemper... will have some... company in his realm." Danny said in a weak tone.

"Danny it is time for you to get to bed. I will help you get back to perfect health. After that we got a lot of training for you to do! I can't have my first friend expiring on me." Pandora said not realizing the pun she made.

Pandora seeing Danny in pain pulled out the two energy blades quickly and then added some special medience to the spots where Vlad cut him. Danny feeling strong sting from the medicene scream in pain as the medicene took effect.

Sam's house

Sam was asleep in her bed. She was having her first pleasent Dream since Danny died. However, this dream turned into a nightmare real quick. When Sam woke up however, she didn't wake up screaming. She would up with a worried look on her face.

'Ghost police, and a ghost dressed up as a warden coming into the human realm from the realm Danny lives in? Thank goodness it was only a dream'

Unknown to Sam her dream was a vision of an event to happen in the future.

Stage out.

So end another chapter of death is only the beginning. I who you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Vlad in this story will be much more violent then he was in the cartoon since I won't have to worry about making this kids friendly. R and R people.


	9. Box ghost 20

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters if I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part nine of Death is only the beginning.

Casper high gym

"Foley, you are a disgrace to this class! I am letting you know right now, if you fail everyone's grade will drop by one letter." The gym teacher said causing everyone else to groan.

"What the heck, how is that fair?" Dash asked since he knew gym was the only class he was actually getting an A in.

"I grade individually, and as a group. If anyone gets an F for gym, Unless it is something extreme that can't be helped with teamwork, I drop the entire class's grade down by a letter!" The teacher said.

"Come on give me a break, I am still grieving over losing my best friend. I haven't been the same since!" Tucker said honestly.

"Who cares about that loser anyways? It isn't like he would have done something great if he was alive!" Paulina said causing Sam to go from upset to homicidal maniac.

"Say that again Little miss shallow witch, and I will make sure you join my friend in the afterlife!" Sam said hoping Paulina would say it.

However before Paulina could say anything Dash of all people tried to defuse the situation.

"Paulina, I know he wasn't one of your friends, but couldn't you be a little more sensitive? I mean even though Fenton was my punching bag, he did die." Dash said.

"What has happened to you? Ever since you went to that funeral you been sticking up for Fentons' loser friends! If I didn't know any better I would think you were interested in being thier friends!" Paulina said in a accusing tone.

"Oh give me a break Paulina, haven't you ever lost someone that was close to you? If not then you don't know the pain they are going through. I lost..." Before Dash could finish he was hit by a stray box.

"Ok which one of you threw that box at Dash?" The teacher asked.

I did it and I have one word to say to you all. Beware!" Said an unknown voice.

When the Teacher looked up she saw a fat looking person that was wearing blue suspender's with a grey shirt underneath. We also had on black shoes, A hat blue hat that matched his suspenders, Grey gloves that matched his shirt and blue skin.

"Wait a minute blue skin, and he is floating? Don't tell me you are a ghost!" Teacher said.

"That is right lady I am the box ghost! I have power over containers, cardboard, and square! Not tremble in fear before me!" The box ghost said causing all the boxes in the gym to raise at the same time.

Everyone in the gym ran as fast as they could to get out of the Gym only for the Box Ghost to lift the dodge balls out of the boxes and hit everyone trying to get away.

"I didn't tell you that you could leave! Now you shall all trembl before the might of the box ghost!"

The box ghost looked around, and when he saw everyone trembling in fear of him a sinister smile grew on his face. However, when he saw Dash, Sam, and Tucker looking at him unafraid he frowned.

"Why aren't you three fearing me like all the others?" The box ghost asked.

"Maybe because we aren't afraid of someone reject who's ghostly power is to take control over what is in boxes!" Sam said.

"Yeah a ghost that can control anything that is in cardboard,container, and square! That has got to be the funniest ghost power I have ever heard!" Tucker said laughing!

"You don't fear me? That is it, you have made the box ghost mad! I will teach you not to fear me!" The box ghost said as his hands began to glow green and the rest of his body seemed to disappear.

Within moments all the boxes within the school began to glow blue then green. After this happened four times all the boxes in the school's science lab went intangible and flew into the sky.

"So you made some boxes disappear, big deal you didn't even take all the boxes in the school!" Dash said seeing the boxes in the gym still there.

"Oh don't you worry, in a few moments you will learn to fear me like everyone else! HCL Box storm!" The box ghost shouted which his hands still glowing green.

Within moment the boxes were falling from the sky and hitting the school. However what no one excepted was that when the boxes hit that the roof of the school would melt off. Students continued to dodge the dangerous boxes. Unfortunately for Paulina her face was scratched with one of the boxes leaving a permanent mark on her face.

"What is it that you want? Please don't haunt us!" The Teacher begged.

The box ghost then used his power to stop the boxes in mid fall.

"I will leave you alone once these three admit that I scare them!" The Box ghost said.

"Fear you? You may be dangerous, but I am not afraid of you. In fact even though it was a little extreme, I thank you for scarring Paulina for life literally!" Sam said in a slightly Sadist tone.

"Just say you fear him so he will leave us alone!" Mikey said with a bit of fear in his voice!

"If only Danny were here! He would make you suffer!" Dash said causing the box ghost shiver.

"Danny, as in a boy with white hair, green eyes, and wear a hazmat suit?" The Box ghost asked?

"Yeah that is him, and I bet he could beat you!" Tucker said causing the Box ghost to send the rest of his HCL Box storm into the sea.

"I will let you live for know, But remember when I return you better learn to fear me or I will hit you with another HCL Box storm!"

"Tucker, when we get out of school, we have to let Danny's parents know that A ghost is running a muck in our world!" Sam said.

"Sam you are my best friend, but sometimes you scare me even more then usual." Tucker said.

"I am coming with you two if you don't mind." Dash said shocking Sam and Tucker.

"Even though I wasn't afraid of that ghostly reject, I don't like feeling helpless. I want something so I can defend myself!" Dash said.

Danny's Realm

Danny even though he was a ghost was feeling the effects of the blood Blossoms. It had been almost 6 weeks since he died, and two weeks since his fight with Vlad. Ever since that fight Danny would keep digging and training to find any new abilities as well as Master the ones he had already found out.

'No knew abilities since that energy beam I fired by mistake. might as well perfect the abilities I do have.' Danny thought to himself as he once again began is drills.

However this was short lived when Danny got visited by an unwelcome ghost.

"Box Ghost, if you don't get out of my realm right now, I swear I will break you in half!" Danny said with enough fury to make Pandora proud.

"I just came back from the human realm, and I met some interesting humans. The African American one says they know you. If this is true, I am going to make them suffer with my Box storm!" The box ghost said while flying away!"

'That little annoyance! If he harms one hair on my friends heads, I will make him with he never died!' Danny thought as he opened up a portal directly over Amity.

Danny then flew through the portal and made himself invisible to avoid being seen. After closing the portal behind him, Danny began to fly around the city looking for the Box ghost, only to find out he wasn't the only ghost loose in the human realm.

"Great this might take longer then I thought." Danny said to himself.

Stage out.

Ok after nine long chapters Danny finally leaves the ghost zone, and began to do what he did in the series. However as I said before the villains will be more violent as well as have a few new tricks including the box ghost. I will explain the box ghost's new powers. The box ghost can feel anything cardboard, square, and container within a 3 mile radius. Also if he can feel it he can control it as well as be there as long as there is a box there. Lastly his box storm move works like this. Whatever is in the boxes when he launches them merges with the box itself. Then when he brings the attack down the enemy is pummeled with whatever was in the box as well as the box itself in this chapter's case it was HCL or hydrochloric acid. R and R people.


	10. New information and beatdowns

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part 10 of Death is only the beginning.

Fenton works

"Mr, and Mrs. Fenton it is terrible, the school was attacked by a ghost!" Tucker said instantly getting the Fenton's attention.

"We know we saw it on the news. My question is how are they getting into our realm? There isn't a working portal that can link the two worlds together." Jack said.

"Maybe they can create their own. I mean Danny's able to do it, and he is a ghost." Sam said in an sadist voice which was now normal for her..

"Sam I know you are partly insane, but you are really creeping me out with your new sadist voice." Jack said honestly.

"It is my way of keeping my promise to Danny and embracing the new darker me." Sam said still scaring Jack in the process.

"He said he was the box ghost, and he had power over everything cardboard, and square. But what really surprised me was when he used that Box storm move to melt the school." Tucker said.

"Well we have made a few ghost weapons that should be able to help us fight off the ghosts." Jack said as he handed Sam, Tucker and Dash a Fenton thermos.

"Mr. Fenton I have to ask how are we suppose to fight ghosts with thermos's?" Dash asked.

"If they work, you should be able to capture ghosts with them. If not then you can use them to store these. Maddie made them so she named them Maddie grenades. Throw them at a ghost, and when they explode they will be splattered with Ecto goo, or Blood blossom dust." Jack said.

"Jack, you can't just give them my gernades, They need to be correctly trained in the art of ghost fighting! Otherwise there could be problems.

"I couldn't agree more Mom" Danny said as he made himself Visible.

"Danny what are you doing outside of the ghost zone? Don't tell me that you are going to haunt he after all!" Sam said now like a scared little girl.

"No Sam, I came here because that stupid box ghost said we was going to hurt the people I care about. Honestly I shouldn't even be here, but I think when I explain myself to Pandora she will understand.

"Pandora? as in the keeper of Pandora's box?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that her, but enough about that, hey what are you doooiiinnnggg?" Danny asked as he was sucked up into a Fenton thermos.

Jack then hit the release key and smiled seeing his capture device was a success.

"It works I did it Maddie, I made a working ghost weapon!" Jack said with pride.

"Jack while I am glad that your device works, if you ever use it to capture Danny again I swear I will show you what a 9th Degree black belt can do!" Maddie hissed.

"So Fenton is this Pandora girl hot?" Dash asked.

"Dash for starters Pandora is a woman not a girl. Second I see her as a second mother. But the main reason I came here for is to give you some information on the ghosts that I had to deal with so far."

Danny then proceeded in giving his parents a very detailed report on all the ghosts that he had encounters with in ghost zone. But when he got to Vlad Jack spoke.

"You met that Vampire ghost too? Last I saw him he destroyed my ghost portal saying that there was no need for me to have one!" Jack said with fury.

"Well from what he told me, he said he had a working portal, but he wanted me because I could make them without a machine." Danny said in an annoyed tone.

Danny then added "He also said something that puzzle's me. He said that me and him have something in common. The only difference was that the accident that happened to him didn't kill him like it did me."

Maddie being the smartest of everyone felt her blood boil.

"If what you said is true, then when I see our old '**friend**' again I am going to make him suffer!" Maddie said with plenty of fury.

"The only old friend we have that had an accident like Danny's is Vladdie. But even so it couldn't be him Maddie. You know that humans can't have ghost powers! Maybe it was someone else trying to do that." Jack said.

"Jack listen to yourself. No one else but Vlad could have done this. He is the only person who had an accident anywhere near close to Danny's. But my guess is that instead being killed and becoming a ghost like Danny, he must be a half ghost." Maddie said.

"Now you are talking nonscene Maddie, we saw Vlad at the funeral and he didn't look anything like a ghost vampire he was human like you and me!" Jack said.

"I hate to burst your bubble Dad, but some ghosts can change back to their human forms to blend in like so." Danny said as one white ring split into two and when they disappeared Danny was back looking like a human again just before he made them appear again to revert back to his ghost form.

"That the icing on the cake Jack, Vlad is so getting a taste of my Maddie grenades!" Maddie said with fury in her voice.

"I need to go before I get in trouble with Pandora. Like I said I am not even suppose to be on this side, But before I go can I see your ghost portal?" Danny asked.

Everyone then followed Jack down into the basement to the reconstructed ghost portal Jack made.

"I rebuilt the frame work best I could, but I can't get it to work correctly." Jack said with a frown.

Danny in an attempt to make his father happy created a portal within the generator within a few seconds.

"There you go dad. Now when you capture the ghosts you can send them back to the ghost zone. However, don't go inside yourself as I made this portal is a one way portal meaning you can go in, but you can't go out. Since I have a feeling I may see you all again see you later." Danny said only for Sam to grab his hand.

"Wait Danny before you go I want to give you something." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Danny.

Danny knew what was coming so he made himself intangible just before Sam could kiss him.

"Sam save your first kiss for you first love, not your first crush." Danny said just before he went into the ghost zone.

Danny's Realm

Danny came back to his realm to find a very pissed of Pandora waiting.

'Oh crap Pandora is going to let me have it.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny, I know you went to the human realm when I told you not to. Before you get your lesson the hard way, explain to me why you did so?" Pandora asked in a stern tone.

"The Box ghost came into my realm a few hours ago, and told me he attacked my friends. At first I didn't want to believe him, but then he told me what my friends looked like and what he would do..." Before Danny could finish Pandora stopped him.

"I see you were worried about your living friends and family. While I am glad your reason for leaving was a noble one, it still doesn't excuse you for breaking my rule! Now prepare for training Pandora style!" Pandora said as she fired a fire ball at Danny.

Danny quickly made a portal to absorb the Attack and send made another portal to make Pandora's attack hit her. Pandora recovered quickly, and proceeded to get more violent with Danny. Since Danny was still a greenhorn with his ghost powers compared to Pandora Danny was lying on the floor of his realm hurt within three minutes.

"Danny next time you disobey me your beating will be even worse then that!" Pandora said sincerely.

"Pandora why didn't you excuse me from the rule this time? I mean I had a good reason for it. I did give my family information about all the ghosts I have encountered that were my enemies including Vlad." Danny said in a weak tone.

"Because you are what is most precious to me. I treasure you more then I do my own box. If I were to lose you Danny then I don't know what I would do." Pandora answered honestly.

"So I am guess what you gave me was your version of tough love even though you call it training Pandora style. Oh one more thing, I made a one way portal in my parent's basement. My father made a device to capture ghosts, so I figured he should have something to send them back to the ghost zone with." Danny said to his mentor.

Pandora then grabbed Danny and lifted him up to her face while holding him in the palm of her hand.

"Danny I tomorrow we will begin your elemental ghost training. When we first started your training, I sensed an elemental power within you, but since you didn't unlock it yet we will begin your training to do so tomorrow!" Pandora said as she took Danny to his bedroom.

"Since I beat you to a pulp and you can't defend yourself for now, I will stay over and protect you!" Pandora added.

Stage out.

For all of you asking wonder why Danny is ok with Being beaten to a pulp my Pandora there is a good reason. I didn't say it, but Pandora isn't trying to kill him more like teach him to think on his feet hence using his portal power to redirect attacks which he can use on his enemies. Also to make the story more realistic, since the Fentons haven't fought a ghost yet, their knowledge on fight ghosts is limited to the stories that were told in old stories hence the Maddie gernades that are filled with ectoplasm and ground up blood blossom powder. Lastly since Danny isn't alive and isn't going to be with his friends like that they won't get the experince like they would in the show so guess what? ghost hunting school for Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dash. R and R people.


	11. The element of stupidity

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the character. They are currently doing a life sentence with there original owner. Enjoy part 11 of Death is only the beginning

Vlad's Castle

"Damn it, that boy sending me to a frozen wasteland with that annoying ghost as company!" Vlad said annoyed.

Vlad was then followed by a fat ghost wearing lavender and yellow Pajamas. He had blond hair, blue skin that looked like he had froze to death, and was buck toothed.

"Come on vampire ghost, I just want to be your friend." Klemper said sincerely.

"I would sooner marry the Lunch lady then be your friend!" Vlad said with Venom in his voice.

Klemper now upset from that comment took a deep breath and blow his ice breath at Vlad freezing him in the process before flying away through Vlad's ghost portal. Vlad broke free instantly and growled in annoyance.

"This is all Daniel's fault, but I can't do anything about it not without having to feel the wrath of Pandora! There has got to be some way to neutralize her so I can bend Daniel to my will!" Vlad said to himself.

"No matter, if the direct approach doesn't work, then I can use my pawns to do my dirty work." Vlad though as he took out his cell phone and called a number.

Ghost zone skull island

Skulker was doing his usual hunting on his island to past the time. Skulker was a large metallic ghost with green flaming hair. He wore a black shirt, grey gloves with weapons installed in them, matching black pants and grey boots. He was about to move in for the kill on his prey when his cell phone went off scaring off his prey.

"Damn it! Whoever is calling me now is going to get it when I see them next!" Skulker said. (In this Fanfic Skulker has is first voice not his second)

Skulker hit the button on his arm and spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but you just cost me my prey! When I meet up with you... you will do no such thing unless you want me to destroy you!" Vlad interrupted.

"Plasmius I didn't know it was you. So what hunt do you have in stored for me today?" Skulker asked having his anger replaced with fear.

"Nothing much, I just want you to bring me the ghost boy. I don't care if he is within an inch of his afterlife when you bring him here." Vlad said.

"Sorry but no can do. I may be a hunter, but I know my limits. Especially with his guardian being Pandora the most feared ghost in the ghost zone." Skulker answered.

"I am prepared to reward you with some serious upgrades for your success as well as give you some extra upgrades for just taking the mission." Vlad said.

"I don't care how many upgrades you are offering me, They aren't worth my afterlife!" Skulker said with fear in his voice.

"I thought you were a hunter Skulker, the best in the ghost zone. I thought that you would take on any prey for the right price. I guess I will have to take that title as the ghost zone's greatest hunter for myself." Vlad said hitting a nerve in Skulker.

"I am coming right now to get my upgrades for your mission. No one is taking my title away from me not even you!" Skulker said as he hung up his phone and proceeded in flying towards Vlad's portal entrance.

Pandora's Realm

"Ok Danny you have an element power within you. If you didn't you wouldn't have your ghost sense." Pandora said in an normal tone.

"How can you tell? I know you have the elements of Fire, and Lighting, but how does my ghost sense say I have a element power within me?" Danny asked.

"I know this, because I do my research Danny. Your ghost sense is just your breath lowered to below freezing due to your ice power. With the correct training, you can have power over water and ice. We will worry about water later, but for now we will get you trained with your Ice element." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"Do you have power over the elements of ice, and water as well Pandora?" Danny asked his mentor.

"No Danny it would be impossible for me to gain control over those elements. You see Danny element power within a ghost reflect their personality. Since most of the time I am full of rage and fury it is natural for me to wield fire and lighting. Water however, is cool and relaxing. Ice since it is another form of water goes by that similar principal. Since most of the time I feel rage and fury, I could never keep calm and use those elements." Pandora said to Danny.

"I understand what you are saying Pandora, but you aren't always enraged. You are calm like water when you are around me." Danny pointed out.

"Let's not stray away from the purpose. First you must meditate and calm your mind. When you are completely relaxed and one with your surroundings, you can search for the element within yourself." Pandora said.

Vlad's Castle home

"Vlad, I am here for those upgrades you said you had for me. While I won't need them to beat him, I will need them in case his girlfriend shows up." Skulker said Joking.

"They are right over there Skulker. They will make you five time faster, and stronger. Also this armor can convert Lighting and Fire attacks into energy for your suit. That should help you if you have to deal with Pandora. Lastly this upgrade will neutralize your targets for a short period of time. Now I expect to see results understand?" Vlad said in a very sinister tone.

"I still think you are nuts for asking me to do this, and myself even more nuts for accepting the task so you don't go for my title." Skulker said just as he went through the portal on his way to Danny's Realm.

'That right my big metallic pawn, go do my dirty work for me. With each fight my pawns will gather up the information I need to make my greatest creation!' Vlad thought to himself.

Pandora's realm thirty minutes later

Even though Pandora's realm was very noisy at the moment, Danny was used to the noise and was able to find himself at peace. When Danny opened his eyes he didn't see Pandora, but a pitch black room he didn't recognize.

"Woah were am I? Last I remembered I was at Pandora's Temple." Danny asked only to see four doors within him.

"I guess what Pandora told me was right. But why do I see two more doors that are completely black?" Danny asked getting no answer.

"Pandora told me to go unlock the Ice element first but..." Before Danny could finish that thought he was pulled out of the realm of his mind and back to reality.

When he opened his eyes this time for real, he saw Skulker in his face.

"Greetings child, It is time for you to come with me and say good bye to Pandora!" Skulker said only for Danny to go intangible on him breaking free of his grip.

"Why do you always want to do this the hard way?" Skulker asked as he used his new upgrades to move at lighting fast speed.

'Skulker has never been this fast before I better go..." Skulker fist connected with Danny's jaw before he could even go intangible again.

"I am much faster then I was before Child, you won't stand a chance against me! I don't even think Pandora does now!" Skulker said only for Danny to get annoyed.

Danny attempted to make a portal but he couldn't do it in time and as a result of this Danny got clothes lined by Skulker.

'That is going to leave a mark. He is coming back again move Danny move.' Danny told himself as he barely avoided Skulker's second clothes line.

'Use you head Danny, While Skulker has improved speed he still has a weakness. Wait that is it!' Danny thought as he made 3 clones of himself.

"You can clone yourself, but my armor can detect the real you!" Skulker said as he charged towards the real Danny.

"That is what we were hoping for!" The clones said as one of them sent a beam of energy at Skulker only for it to bounce off.

"You are joking right? That didn't even put a scratch in my armor!" Skulker laughed as he beat up Danny's clones until they went back into their master.

Skulker then went back on the offensive just in time to vanish out of Pandora realm through an Invisible Portal.

"Sucker I can't believe that worked though. I am so going to have update my skills if I am going to keep up with my enemies." Danny said to himself as Pandora walked into the room.

"I see you got rid of our uninvited guest without my help. Very good Danny, but he will be back." Pandora said passively.

"I am going to explore around the ghost zone. If I get lost I will make a path here." Danny said as she went through the doorway that linked his realm to Pandora's and then left out of his realm.

Fenton works

"Good Job Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dash. At the rate you are going you will make fine ghost hunters." Maddie said.

"Wow Dash, I never though you could be good at anything other then sports no offense." Tucker said.

"None taken. But you seen what happened especially with that box ghost. I mean if he is the weakest named ghost in all of the ghost zone, I could only imagine what the others are like."

Sam waited until Dash, Tucker and Jazz left and took a look at the Fenton portal.

'I know it is stupid, but I really want to see what is on the other side of this portal. Who knows, I might run into Danny.' Sam thought to herself as she put on her custom made Black and Purple Hazmat suit and jumped into the Fenton portal unaware of the dangers of the ghost zone.

Stage out.

So end Chapter 11 of Death is only the beginning. Sam still insane in the membrane was gone though the one way portal in the hopes of meeting up with Danny as well as explore the ghost zone. Also here is something for you to know Valerie won't be the red hunter in this story. I have someone else in mind. However you won't find that one out until the next chapter. R and R people.


	12. meetings and a new ghost hunter

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owners. Enjoy part 12 of Death is only the beginning.

Ghost zone

"Wow so this is the ghost zone? It is cooler then I could have imagined. I wonder if I could find Danny in here?" Sam asked herself as she floated around aimlessly.

Unknown to her A certain blue haired rocker, cyan skinned girl wearing red leather, and a greasy haired biker ghost were watching.

"I know her, that girl is Danny's human friend. Girl went a bit insane when he died, and is still gunning to be with him." Johnny said.

"So what should we do?" Kitty asked.

"Go over there and find out what she wants. If she wants to find Danny we take her to him." Ember said only for the Box ghost so spot her.

"Well, Well, Well. All this time I was planning on how I would get even with Danny, and here is my answer floating around like a present." The box ghost said with a smile.

"If it isn't the acid throwing box ghost! What do you want? I am busy looking for Danny!" Sam said in with a lot of hostility.

"Revenge on you and that loser, and what better way to do it then to make you a permanent resident here, then letting him know I did it?" The box ghost said with a mischievous grin.

"On the down side I would make my family and friends said. But on the upside I could have a shot of being with my first crush." Sam said to herself.

However before the box ghost could do anything a shadow merged within the Box ghost's shadow and took over the spook.

"Girl are you crazy? You still have life within you! Even though your crush died in an accident, that is no reason to threw your life away!" Kitty said as she moved towards Sam.

"I must say it has been a while since a human has crossed over into our realm. Why are you here, and how did you get here?" Ember asked.

"My friend who is my crush made a one way ghost portal. I came here to look for him. Do you know where he is?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we know were the creator of that one way door is, we will even take you to him, but I warn you his friend doesn't take too kindly to uninvited guests." Kitty said to Sam as she, Ember, and Johnny took Sam to Danny's realm.

Amity hospital

"I am sorry sir, but there is nothing we can do. The scar on your daughter's face is permanent, and no type of medical treatment can completely remove it." The doctor said.

"I am sorry Paulina, but this is one thing Daddy can't make happen I am so sorry." Paulina's father said with sorrow in his voice.

It pained him so to see his pride and joy in pain. Paulina seeing the look on his face knew he what he was feeling. So in an attempt to ease his pain Paulina spoke to her saddened father.

"Daddy it isn't your fault. I know you never do anything to harm me. It was that stupid box ghost who did this to me with his acid box storm!" Paulina hissed.

"Don't worry just because you have a scar on you doesn't mean that you will be any less popular." Paulina's father said as he left the room.

"Stupid ghosts, You have robbed me of my perfection, and for that I swear on my name I will make you pay!" Paulina hissed.

Unknown to her a certain blue faced vampire ghost overheard her and smiled.

'A new pawn for me to get what I want from Daniel. But I can't come to her like this. I will have to use my human form to speak with her.' Vlad thought as a black ring went over his body changing Vlad Plasmius back into Vlad Masters.

"Hello there young lady, I couldn't help but overhear you saying you wanted to make all ghosts suffer." Vlad said in a cool matter.

"They robbed me of my perfect skin! I just want to make them all suffer, but that box ghost I want to make his suffering slow and painful!" Paulina said with plenty of venom in her voice.

"Paulina what if I told you I could get rid of that scar on your face for good and no one would ever know it was ever there?" Vlad said calmly.

"I would say I would do anything for you, and I mean anything! by the way who are you?" Paulina asked.

"I am Vlad Masters billionaire CEO of my own company. But even with all my billions I still can't get good help these days." Vlad said lying.

"So let me guess. You are willing to help me get rid of this scar if I do something for you?" Paulina asked.

"You are a smart one. As for what I want you to do, I want you do keep your promise and hunt the ghosts that plague our world with this." Vlad said as he handed a box to Paulina.

Paulina then opened the box saw a pink and black battle suit. Paulina then went into the bathroom and within five minutes came out wearing it.

"How did you know that Pink is my favorite color, as well as my size measurements?" Paulina asked.

"I didn't the suit was made to adapt to the first person who wears it." Vlad said.

Vlad then went on to explain to Paulina everything the suit could do. When Vlad was finished Paulina was all but smiling.

"So what do you think of your new skin?" Vlad asked.

"I like it will not only heal my scars, but make me stronger as well as able to hunt any ghost. Mr. Masters you are my hero. But what did you mean by new skin?" Paulina asked.

"That suit won't be able to come off. However, the tech in that suit is so advanced that with a thought it can go back into your skin and come back out just as quick. When it completely merges with you any injury or scar you sustain will be healed. The longer suit has been on, the faster the healing is." Vlad explained.

"Thank you this is a win, win for me!" Paulina said in a bubbly tone.

"Just promise me that this meeting never happened." Vlad said as he walked out with a now overjoyed Paulina.

'Too bad that girl doesn't know that her suit while it is powerful won't harm the person who created it weather he is in human or ghost form.' Vlad thought as he telported himself out of the hospital.

Danny's Realm

Danny and Pandora were in the middle of another one of their training sessions. Pandora was still all over Danny like white on rice, but Danny was giving her a run for her money.

"I must say I am impressed Danny, you have gotten better." Pandora said while firing a fire ball at Danny.

Danny quickly summoned an ecto shield to block the attack. Quickly Danny went on the offensive firing an ectoplasmic energy ray at Pandora. However, before Pandora could dodge she was hit by an invisible clone resulting in her getting hit with the energy blast. Pandora now upset at this summoned her lighting and sent it at the two clones frying them.

"Come on out Danny I know you are in here, or do I have to destroy your entire realm?" Pandora said summoning her fire and lighting just as the original Danny came out.

"Pandora as much as I would love to actually win for once, we have to stop. Some intruders are coming to my realm once again." Danny said dryly.

"There are no time outs in a real battle send one of your clones to take them on while we continue!" Pandora said as Danny did just that.

Clone Danny then stepped outside his home to see Sam, Ember, Kitty, and Johnny there.

"Danny it is really you. Wow nice place is it yours?" Sam asked.

"Hey babypop, We brought your friend here for you before she could get herself killed by the box ghost." Ember said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah dude, she was actually going to let the box ghost kill her so she could be with you." Johnny said.

"Sam not that I am not happy to see you, Can't you last for one day without doing anything stupid? Just one?" Clone Danny asked annoyed.

"Danny, I am sorry I just wanted to see you again. I didn't care about the risks." Sam answered.

"Are you trying to break the promise you made to me Sam? You promised me you would live and not get yourself killed doing something stupid! Now if you excuse me, my master needs me, Johnny, Kitty, Ember, I owe you one." Clone Danny said.

"You can repay me by having Pandora be nicer to us instead of just trying to end us!" Johnny said.

"Ditto Danny" Kitty said.

"You can repay me by going out on a date with me. I haven't been on one with someone good in years." Ember said causing Sam to see red.

Johnny, Kitty, Ember, and Sam followed Danny into his realm where the original was still fight Pandora but was on his last leg.

"Ok Danny that is enough for today. I must say your skills have gotten better. I can now actually get a good workout out of you now and that will help me with my figure." Pandora said making a feminine pose.

"Who would have thought Pandora actually had a girly side?" Kitty said only for Pandora to launch a fireball at her.

Clone Danny then made a portal sending the fireball to a certain person's house.

Vlad's Castle

Vlad was sitting on his couch reading the paper when Pandora's fireball hit his castle causing it to crumble.

"Oh cheese logs!" Vlad said annoyed as his castle went to pieces.

Danny's realm

"Danny what is this human girl doing in your realm? Or better yet in the ghost zone?" Pandora asked annoyed.

"Don't look at me, She went thought the one way ghost portal not my idea." Danny said back.

"Pandora, I am like your biggest fan. Sam Manson Danny's best human friend and lover of anything dark." Sam said to a very annoyed Pandora.

"Oh great I now have a fan girl just what I don't need. Danny make a portal back to her house and send her through it. Also I don't want you having any contact with her ever again until she becomes a permanent resident." Pandora said.

"No I won't do it! Now that I know the way here I will come back and see him when I want!" Sam said in a rebellious tone.

"You do that Sam, and I can't say I will be so nice next time. Besides you staying out until you are dead is for your own good." Pandora said in a stern tone.

"You just don't want me around because you want to be Danny all to yourself!" Sam said in a jealous fury.

"Girl you got more guts then any one I know besides Danny and that is saying something. However, even if what you said was true, you still need to go before it is too late." Pandora said.

"Sam remember your promise to me. If you break it, I don't want anything to do with you again." Danny said in a regular tone manner.

"As for you three, since you did bring this girl safely here to send her home I won't harm you unless you do something to cross me. Oh and Ember if Danny agrees you have my approval but you hurt him in anyway I swear you and I will have a problem." Pandora said sternly.

Before Danny could make a portal Sam saw something one image anf gasped.

"What is the matter Sam? Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"It is the atmosphere here. She is starting to die. Humans can't last more then 5 hours here. It was why I said she needed to get out of here!" Pandora said.

Danny upon hearing this made a one way portal ready for Sam.

"Sam go before you die here. Oh, and if you come back again I swear I will close my one way portal for good." Danny said as he pushed her thought the portal into her room.

Sam's bedroom

"Danny you didn't have to shove me." Sam said not knowing he couldn't hear her.

"I can breathe easy again, but who is Pariah Dark?" Sam asked as she looked out her window.

"Oh my god, my nightmare has come true it is the ghost in white, and ghost cops." Sam said shocked.

Stage out

So ends part twelve of Death is only the beginning. If I was vague with Johnny's power upgrades here they are in a nutshell. His shadow can merge with anyone's shadow and make that person or ghost his slave. However if the ghost is too powerful the effect won't work. Sam in this one has the ability to see the future, but she can't control when she does, and she only can see it for a moment. Lastly for a twist instead of Valerie being the red hunter Paulina will fill that role. R and R people.


	13. The pink hunter meets Danny Phantom

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the character. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy the next chapter of Death is only the beginning.

Paulina's Backyard three weeks after the hospital visit

"I fought a few ghosts in the past, but damn it this is murder on my body! I did swear I would make that Box ghost and all of his kind pay, but this is getting me nowhere! oh well all this ghost hunting is good exercise." Paulina said while working with her suit.

Paulina then remembered when she last saw Sam, Tucker, and Dash hunting ghosts with the Fentons.

Flashback

_"Dash we got those ectopus's on the run lure them to me and we got them!" Sam said as dash fired his ecto stun gun at the weak ghost. _

_With the ectopus stunned Tucker sucked up the ghost into a fenton Thermos. Dash, Sam, and Tucker smile upon their success._

_"Too bad they don't give grades for ghost hunting, otherwise we would excel." Dash said._

_"I always thought you were just a bully Dash, but in all honestly you are alright!" Tucker said._

_"We are good with these weak ghosts, but we need to improve if we are going to take on the stronger ghosts."_

End Flashback

"No I am not going to work with half wits like them! I am the best at whatever I do, and I will succeed at this!" Paulina said with determination only for her suit's ghost finder to go off.

"Paulina ghost spotted near you. Ghost is a level 3 spook!" The computer voice said in Maddie's voice.

'Did she have to sound like that dead boy mother?' Paulina thought to herself when she came face to face with Klemper.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked Paulina.

"I will not be any ghost's friend. I hate ghost's more then I hate wrinkles!" Paulina said.

Klemper not liking this decided to do what he did when someone gave him the cold shoulder. Klemper then took a deep breath and blow his freezing power at Paulina. Paulina having dealt with Klemper before dodged the attack. As Paulina fought with him Paulina's suit took the additional data on him and sent it straight to Paulina's memory banks (Her memory banks are literally in her brain.) Klemper seeing that this was not working decided to do what he did best which was flee. However, Paulina wasn't having any of this.

"Come back here ghost and face me you ice freak!" Paulina said as she summoned her hover board and chased after him. This didn't go unnoticed by Dash, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz who were on the ground watching the chase.

"Hey look it that pink hunter again, and this time they is chasing after the friendly fiend." Jazz said.

"I wonder who they are underneath that suit?" Tucker said.

"I bet you it is a girl, I mean no guy I know would be caught dead in a pink battle suit!" Dash said.

"Less talk more action! We have to catch that ghost and send them back to the ghost zone!" Sam said as the four of them Chased after Paulina and Klemper.

Back with Paulina

"You aren't going to get away from me!" Paulina hissed as she fired her anti ghost weapons.

"Klemper seeing a wall coming up saw his chance to get away and went intangible through the wall.

Paulina now annoyed that Klemper got away was about to turn around when her battle suit spoke to her.

"Paulina new ability obtained ghost intangibility. Do you wish to use it?" Her computer asked.

"If it gets me that ghost then yes!" Paulina said as her suit responded to her request and made her go through the building where Klemper was resting.

"But how? You aren't a ghost like me?" Klemper said trying to use his ice breath only for Paulina to shoot a ghost proof net at Klemper ensnaring him.

"None of your business now, before I send you back from whence you came, give this message to the rest of that ghost world. If they come back on this side and I find them I will do the same thing I did to you to them!" Paulina hissed as she activated the ghost portal generator in her suit and sent Klemper back to the ghost zone.

However five seconds later another portal opened sending Klemper back out. Afterwards Danny then came out of the portal looking at the pink hunter.

"Lady I don't know who you are, but for the past three weeks you have been dumping ghosts into my realm! Could you please send them someplace else in the ghost zone?" Danny asked only for Paulina to speak with her weapons.

Danny then created a ghost shield to block the attack. Paulina continued to fire her anti ghost weapons only for the same result.

"Look I don't want to fight you, All I want is for you to stop dumping ghosts on my doorstep is that too much to ask?" Danny said in a pleading tone.

"I will dump ghosts where ever I want in the ghost zone! As long as they aren't here!" Paulina answered in a non caring tone.

Danny hearing her voice recognized it instantly and knew who it was behind the mask.

"Paulina, I don't know why you are ghost hunting, but please stop or at least reprogram that portal maker to send them somewhere different!" Danny said shocking Paulina.

"I don't know how you know the real me ghost, but you won't breathe to anyone!" Paulina said as she got off her board and decided to engage Danny in close combat fighting.

Danny now annoyed went intangible to avoid all of Paulina's attacks. Danny then froze the ground causing Paulina to fall on her ample Latina butt.

"That is it ghost, you are going to pay for making me full on my butt!" Paulina hissed in pain.

"Paulina, I don't know what the reason is you got into ghost hunting, But stop sending me the ghosts you capture!" Danny said with some of Pandora's fury.

"Since it will be the last thing you remember I will tell you! That stupid box ghost used his special power to destroy my school. He used some acid box attack which not only destroyed my school, but took away my perfect skin by scaring my face." Paulina said as she removed her mask.

"What are you talking about? Your skin is a flawless as I remembered it." Danny said sincerely.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you Ghost!" Paulina hissed as she threw several grenades at Danny.

Danny knowing those where Poison grenades summoned his portal to get rid of the Bombs.

Vlad's castle rebuilt

"I don't know where that fireball came from, but this time I made my castle fire proof. lucky for me, I still have my ghost portal and with it, I can get the key to get the ultimate weapons of power!" Vlad said as he dived into his basement just in time to avoid the two bombs sent to him.

Vlad then went through his active portal and flew into the ghost zone. Vlad then took his tracker and followed it to the key he was seeking. When he saw where the key was he had a smile on his face.

"Well Daniel it seems that you and me will have our little rematch after all and this time, I will make you suffer for what you have done!" Vlad said as he flew at full speed to Danny's realm.

Back to Danny and Paulina

"Ability gained. You now have an better ability to generate ghost portals." Paulina's computer said to her.

This didn't go unheard by Danny who was now annoyed.

"That suit can copy ghost powers? Oh great this is just what I need. Someone kicking my butt with my own powers." Danny said annoyed.

"Danny where are you? If aren't here within the next 10 minutes I will give you lessons 7,9, and 11 all over again!" Pandora said with fury."

"Sorry I don't have time to play with you anymore Paulina. But believe me we will meet again!" Danny said as he created a portal and went through it just before closing it behind him.

"Who was that ghost? What did that ghost call him again, and how did he know my name? Oh well that is a question I will have to find out another day. Computer tell me how my newest ability works." Paulina said.

"Improved portal power works like this. You think of wear you want to go and generate the portal. Once you go through you will be in that desired location. However, you need to know where you want to go is otherwise the results can be dangerous." Paulina's suit told her.

"I got a good look at what I wanted to see so I know where I want to go." Paulina thought as she used her copied ability from Danny however instead of green her portal was pink.

Stage out

Ok so end another chapter of Death is only the beginning. Oh for those readind don't worry only Danny and Paulina will have the portal ability. Also as you can tell Danny will have another fight with Vlad. Will he do better this time, or will he get his butt kicked. Read the next chapter to find out. R and R people.


	14. Are you ready for round 2?

I Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy the next part of this story.

Danny's Realm

"Danny you were in the human realm again weren't you?" Pandora said in a stern tone.

"Give me a break Pandora, for the past few weeks a ghost hunter was dumping ghosts into my realm so I decided to put an end to it!" Danny countered only for Pandora to be holding Paulina in her hand knocked out.

"I found this human in your realm, and I stopped her before she could do any damage." Pandora said to Danny in a kinder tone.

"Oh great she has already mastered her copy ability of my ghost portals. Now she can come here anytime she wants to." Danny said sourly.

However, before Pandora could speak Paulina came to. When she looked around the one thing that would give away who her opponent was on the wall.

"I now know who you are Fenton. By the way where am I if you don't mind me asking?" Paulina said.

"Welcome to my home. The woman who has you in her hand is my Mentor/Teacher/Friend Pandora." Danny said.

"Now that he is finished answering your question, you can leave and go back where you came from! Humans can't last in the ghost for no longer then 5 hours." Pandora said in a stern tone.

"I can't believe I am saying this Fenton, but you are a lot cooler now that you are dead then you were alive. However, if I catch you in the human realm again you are going to wish you stayed in your realm!" Paulina said.

Danny then opened a ghost portal for Paulina. Paulina was about to go through it when Plasmius fired a pink energy blast at Danny causing the portal to close.

"I don't think so no one is going anywhere until I have the ghost key!" Vlad said only for Pandora's eyes to glow brighter then ever.

"You will not have that item! Now get out of my student's Realm!" Pandora said as she launched a fireball at Vlad.

Vlad dodged it only for it to hit him after he thought he dodged it.

"What the heck? I dodged that attack how did it hit me?" Vlad asked only to see Danny closing a portal.

'I see Daniel redirected the attack back at me through his portal. Pandora is teaching him something after all. But now I got to remember not to use energy attacks on Daniel. Those blasted portals he makes redirects all my attacks back at me!' Vlad thought as he summoned another energy sword made of his energy.

"Paulina get out of here now! you aren't in the human realm anymore, I can handle myself!" Danny said.

"I may be in your realm, but I am still a ghost hunter, and I won't let him wreak your home! Consider it a thank you for your portal power." Paulina said as she armed her weapons and threw her bombs at him.

Vlad went intangible and the bombs past through him only for them to hit him with ecto slime when he became solid.

'Even if I don't use energy attacks if they fire and miss they will redirect it at me. Well It is time to put an end to this one trick pony.' Vlad thought to himself as he cloned himself two times.

"Ability gained duplication." Paulina's computer said shocking Vlad.

"Oh butternuts! I have to be careful around her, the more moves I show off the more her computer will copy them into her being." Vlad said to himself as he was hit by one of the Paulina clones.

"This is so cool I can be my own army." Paulina said smiling.

Vlad deciding enough was enough made three more clones of himself and made his original self invisible. Paulina went on to try and fight with the clones only for her suit not to respond.

"I am sorry Paulina, but I can't allow you to attack him." The computer said pissing off Paulina.

"What are you insane you can't just stop me in the middle of a fight!" Paulina hissed to her suit.

"I was programmed to stop you from fighting that ghost if you came in contact with him." her computer said in Maddie's voice.

Technology sometimes it fails us all. No matter I guess I will have as you young kids say bring on the pain!" Vlad said as he proceeded in wailing on Paulina.

"Listen here computer if I don't fight him, I will die. If I die you die remember? So what is more important following your program or living to fight?" Paulina said to her suit.

"Leave her alone you crazy fruit loop!" Danny said firing off of his element power at freezing the Vlad clone in process.

The battle lasted for about an half hour until the clones disappeared and the original Vlad appeared.

"I see you have gotten better Daniel, but you are still too weak to beat me! Now that I have the key I have been looking for you are doomed!" Vlad laughed.

"Danny you must get that key back at all costs! It can spell the end for all of us if we don't get it back!" Pandora said only for Vlad to teleport away.

"Pandora, I don't have any special relationship with you, but what is so important about that key?" Paulina asked.

"That key can open up any lock in the ghost zone. After what he did to Danny last time, I know he is evil, and with that in his hands it could mean the end of us all both human and ghost. Danny normally I would tell you to stay here, but until that key is back in our hands you have permission to go to the human world and look for it." Pandora said.

"Just promise me that you will watch over my realm while I am away ok Pandora?" Danny asked.

"Nice I will do that but on another note girl you really need to leave before you lose your life." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"Don't worry I will look for that ghost key as well. Oh and Fenton when this is all over and done, what I told you before will apply you got it?" Paulina said in a firm tone.

"Crystal." Danny said as he opened a portal taking him out into the human realm along with Paulina.

Fenton works Basement

"Come on Tucker, you need to get you endurance up! Sam, Jazz, and Dash are way ahead of you in laps!" Maddie shouted.

"We all do respect Mrs. Fenton, but unlike Dash, Jazz, and Sam I am more of the brains and gadget guy. Remember I helped you make some of the new weapons we have such as the Specter Deflector, and the Ghost gauntlets?" Tucker asked.

No sooner did Tucker say this did a green Portal appear and out of it came Danny and Paulina. Upon seeing them together Sam instantly got pissed off.

"So you won't go out with me, but you can hang around with my arch rival?" Sam hissed.

"Sam there are more important things to worry. Plasmius stole the ghost key. With it he can open any locked item or door in the ghost zone." Danny said.

"Danny isn't Pandora going to fry you for being out of the ghost zone without permission?" Sam asked getting looks from everyone.

"She told me that I had permission to leave until I got back the ghost key." Danny said.

"Danny my baby boy, You have come back to me again. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Maddie asked.

"I have a bad feeling something back is going to happen, so just in case I want you and dad to built something powerful just in case the worst happens." Danny said only for Sam to speak up once again.

"Danny what are you so worried about?" Sam asked.

"If Plasmius does what I think he is going to do, the ghost king may be awakened." Danny said causing Sam to shake.

"Oh no, I had a dream that a giant ghost almost Pandora's height will come upon our word. I also saw in my dream that you and two other being were fighting it. After the dream I had with the ghost police and Walker coming into town coming true, every time I dreamed about ghost I would prepare for the worst." Sam said worried.

"Sam, I don't like you all that much, but from what you told us I believe you have the power to see the future in your dreams. As for why I am with Fenton here, we were on a date in his realm together." Paulina said in a sexy tone causing Sam to fume.

"Danny you jerk, you reject me, but you can go with this shallow witch?" Sam hissed.

"With that I bid you a fond farewell." Paulina said as she opened up a pink ghost portal and left the basement."

Sam then took an Empty Fenton Thermos and with the push of a button captured Danny inside of it.

"Now you stay in there, and think about what you have done"! Sam hissed.

Stage out

So end chapter fourteen of Death is only te beginning. For the next couple couple of Chapters Danny will be in the human realm but before the ghost king comes he will go back to him realm. What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out. R and R people.


	15. bring on the pain

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy part 15 of Death is only the beginning.

"Sam let Danny out of the Fenton Thermos. That was made to capture bad ghosts not good ones." Dash said to the angry Goth girl.

"When he tells me no he we can't date because he is dead, but take that tramp on a date to his realm who is very much alive like me, he has been very bad!" Sam hissed.

"Sam let my ghost boy out of there right now, or I will find that girl, and have her take your place on the team!" Maddie said with authority.

"I don't think so girl, because that thermos and Daniel who is in it is mine!" Said a sinister voice.

Inside the thermos

"Oh no, I know that voice it is Vlad. I better get out of here before it is too late!" Danny said to himself.

"Child how do you plan on getting out of here?" Asked a female ghost.

Danny took a look in the direction he heard the voice come from, and when he saw the owner of the voice he was for the first time in his life stunned.

The ghost had long flowing black hair that went down past her hips, green skin, and red eyes. She wore a blue top that had a silver lining, sliver bands on each of jer arms, and a matching siver and blue bottom went down from her hips to her tail.

"Hello I am Danny Phantom, who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Desiree, now how do you plan on getting yourself. out of this thing? My powers are rendered worthless in here." Desiree asked.

Danny then focused his ghost energy and within seconds a ghost portal appeared.

"Desiree, you go first. When you get to the other end of this portal if you run into a giant ghost wearing Greek armor, Let her know that Danny saved you from a ghost prison, and gave you permission to come to my realm otherwise she will try to end your afterlife." Danny said.

Meanwhile outside the thermos at Vlad's castle

"Ok now all I need to do is release him into that room, and his portal power will be worthless." Vlad said as he turned the Fenton Thermos on in reverse and aiming it to the room.

Inside the thermos

"Hurry up, the portal is weakening! Just go I can handle myself!" Danny said as Desiree went through the ghost portal just before it disappeared.

Danny then found himself out of the Fenton thermos, but in a red room. Danny then saw Vlad and smiled.

"I would love to say and kick your butt, but I have a home to get back to!" Danny said trying to open a ghost portal only for it not to work.

"I don't think so Daniel. As long as you are in this room, any ability to go to one place to another is neutralized. In other words your ghost portals won't work. Now Daniel it is payback time for all the redirected attacks you have thrown at me as well as making a fool of me!" Vlad said as he went in and sucker punched Danny.

Danny flew and tried to go intangible through the wall but instead of going through it he crashed into getting shocked in the process.

"Ok yeah I forgot to mention you can't go through the walls either weather you are solid, or intangible and any solid object will get shocked if they touch the walls?." Vlad asked as he flew towards Danny who barely dodged Vlad's next punch.

"You are going to have to be faster then that old man! I am not a weak as I was before." Danny said as he dodged another one of Vlad's punches.

"I was just toying with you my dear boy, but since you had to get cocky I guess I will have to show what I can really do." Vlad said as his cloned himself five times.

Each Vlad then proceeded to fire a pink energy beam at Danny. Danny seeing that the beams were coming too fast used his energy barrier to block Vlad's attacks. Danny watched as one of the Vlad's disappeared while the others continued to fire energy at the barrier. However, in less then a minute The Vlad that vanished came through the ground and grabbed Danny by his neck. Vlad's clones then proceeded to fire intense beams of energy at Danny causing him extreme pain.

"That is for redirecting a fireball into my castle wreaking it!" Vlad said as he threw Danny into the dome walls.

"This is for sending those blood blossom bombs into my house!" Vlad said as he had his clones hold each of his limbs while making each of them form an energy bond that not only went into his skin, causing him pain, but pinned him against the wall.

"What are you going to do waste me? How are you going to get the portal power then?" Danny asked.

"Since you are no longer going to exist I might as well tell you. My pawn has your that power already in her suit. All I have to do is call her here, have her suit scanned, and then her portal power is mine. That means I don't need you anymore Daniel!" Vlad said as he stabbed Danny in the arm hand with his blade.

Danny let out an agonizing scream as the ectoplasm began to leak from out of his arm. Vlad enjoying the site of Danny in pain formed another blade and then proceeded to stick it into another one of Danny's limbs causing him to scream even louder.

"That right Daniel scream in pain it turns me on so much to hear you scream in pain! I am going to make you suffer for ruining my chance with your mom!" Vlad said as he called all but one of his clones back.

"Go get the liquid blood blossom while I continue to torture our guest!"

"I will beat you, I don't care how bad it looks!" Danny said in pain.

"Even when you are in so much pain you can still have a sense of humor you are funny Daniel. But now it is time to end this." Vlad said as he created to more blades and stuck another blade into his leg causing Danny to scream even louder.

"Daniel since you are about to no longer exist do you have any last words before I stab you in your center with this blood blossom dipped blade?" Vlad asked.

Danny was still screaming in pain so he couldn't speak as Vlad stuck his last non Blood blossom energy blade into Danny's last blade free limb. However, unknown to Vlad by doing this he caused Danny to unleash extremely strong sound waves from out of his mouth causing the bonds on his hand to break and the blades jammed into him to disappear. The resulting sound waves also sent Vlad into the dome and hammering him as well as shock him. It also caused the other clone to fade away.

"How is this possible? I got to stop him. If he keeps this up the barrier will be destroyed." Vlad said as he fired his strongest energy beam only for it to be sent back at him by the sheer force of the sound wave.

By the time Danny stopped screaming Vlad faded away and the barrier broke. Danny looking around didn't see any sign of Vlad smiled.

However within few moments that smile he had disappeared.

"Vlad should have still be here in his human form. That means I was having this much trouble with a clone? This is just great, but on the upside how did I do that other move? Oh yeah I was screaming in pain when it just happened. Let see if I can do it again." Danny said as he took a deep breath and tried to use that attack again but failed.

"I guess it was a one time fluke. No matter I better get back to my realm and see if Desiree is ok if she is still there. I hope Pandora didn't end her." Danny said as he used most of what he had left to make a ghost portal and the rest to go through it.

Stage out

So ends chapter 15 of Death is only the beginning. While working on this story I didn't realize that I was straying away from what I had in mind with this until the last chapter so I am sorry for that. Danny believe it or not was suppose to be the underdog for this story and this chapter is to send it back on that path. R and R people


	16. Recovery and search parties

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 16 of Death is only the beginning.

Danny's Realm

"Danny, I thought you were getting better with you powers, but it seems you need some more practice. Now tell me how in the world did you get you butt kicked his badly?" Pandora asked.

"I... had... another fight... with Vlad. He... used something... to block my... portal counter power." Danny said having trouble speaking without gasping.

"Oh yeah I found this sleazy looking ghost in your realm. Did you tell her she could stay here?" Pandora asked with annoyance.

"I don't care who you are, no one calls me a sleaze not even you!" Desiree said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah... I did Pandora. She... seemed... nice enough, plus I... didn't want... Vlad to hurt... her." Danny said looking at Desiree with his one good eye.

"Consider yourself lucky. However, since Danny got beaten up so badly by Vlad I need someone to watch him until he heals while I go find Vlad and get back the ghost key." Pandora said with fury towards Desiree.

"I owe him one so I will do it. However you man handle me like that again or call me a sleaze, and it is on sister! I don't care if you are 30 feet tall!" Desiree said.

"Fine then I will see you later Danny, oh and Desiree if I find out that he doesn't exist anymore I will hunt you down and end you!" Pandora said with her eyes glowing bright red.

Upon Pandora leaving Desiree was glad she got through the portal before it vanished.

'He looks like he went 100 rounds with Skulker with out and protective gear. Vlad really did a number on him." Desiree thought to herself.

"You... can... go if... you want." Danny said in a weak voice.

"Sorry but no can do. I owe you, and I won't let you stay here hurt to get in worse shape. Besides I don't need that crazy Greek ghost after my tail." Desiree said with a bit of annoyance.

"So Desiree... tell me about... yourself." Danny said.

"Fine child. I was born in Arabia over 700 years ago as an only child. It was by beauty that attracted the sultan guards to me and have them take me to the palace. Back then my heart's desire was my own kingdom since I grew up a poor child. Sadly for me the sultan was already married, and I was banished by his jealous wife." Desiree said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"That... is sad... please continue." Danny said in a weak voice.

"I died of a broken heart and old age for that time period which for me was 39. It was then that I began to wonder the word granting people's deepest Desires in the hopes that I could find someone to mend my broken heart. Sadly for me each time I did that it would hurt me more to see that it was for someone else. It was then after that happened so many times that I made my wishes double edged." Desiree said.

"You grant... wishes Desiree?" Danny asked?

"Yes my unique powers are that of a genie's with the exception that I am not confided to a lamp or bottle." Desiree said in a normal tone.

"I wish... I was... one hundred... percent healed." Danny said in a weak voice.

"So you wished so shall it be!" Desiree said as her magic worked on Danny.

Within moments Danny's body was completely healed from the damage inflicted by Vlad.

"Thank you Desiree I feel so much better now. How could I ever thank you?" Danny asked.

"How about giving me the ability to chose what wishes grant? My own powers were used against me and as a result I got stuck in that thermos. But you don't have to if you don't want to you saved me from my prison." Desiree said.

"Fine if that is what you want then I wish that you could chose what wishes you grant." Danny said as Desiree's spellbinding began to work itself.

No sooner did Desiree Grant Danny's wish did Ember, Johnny and Kitty come into Danny's realm.

"Ok you three what is it that each of you want?" Danny asked.

"We wanted to know if you could come out and play? Or is that Greek with a temper telling you otherwise?" Johnny asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"By the way why is Desiree in your realm?" Kitty asked.

"He saved me from that sadistic Vlad. Sadly for him he had to endure the torture of a afterlife." Desiree said.

"He doesn't look like he been tortured. I know we are all fast healer's but that was fast even for him." Ember said.

"Danny made a wish to be healed and I granted it." Desiree said.

"By the way not that I am complaining, but where is Pandora?" Johnny asked.

"She went off in search of Vlad. He stole the ghost key that was under my realm. If we don't find him soon something bad will happen." Danny said with concern.

"I don't think that fruit loop is stupid enough to release the ghost king. He may be a sadist bastard, but he isn't that stupid."

"Well since I am better now, I am going to start looking for that bastard and get the key back. With his power to clone and teleport there is no telling how long it will be before he finds whatever he is after." Danny said.

"I am coming with you. I am not going to lose my new home because of some stupid half ghost fruit loop!" Desiree said causing Ember to get annoyed.

"Don't tell me that you are going to live here with Danny. Go find your own realm!" Ember hissed.

"Danny said I am welcome here, and I don't have my own have a realm since my home was destroyed by a boy who goes by the name of Tucker!" Desiree said with more annoyance.

"Besides this has to be the hugest place I have ever seen. It looks bigger then that sultans kingdom." Desiree added.

"Fight later, we have bigger things to worry about like stopping Vlad and not having to deal with the ghost king!" Danny said as he opened three different portals.

" If any one of us find the real Vlad Plasmius, I wish that the others would be teleported to that location." Danny said as Ember went through one portal, Johnny and Kitty went through the second and Danny and Desiree went through the third.

Fenton works

"Jack how is the Fenton Battle suit coming?" Maddie asked.

"It still needs a lot of work, but it is coming along nicely." Jack answered.

"We need this finished as soon as possible Jack. From what Danny said this ghost king is as bad as they come." Maddie said as she watched Jack work on the suit.

"Maddie I think we should have a talk with Sam. From what you told me, what she did was uncalled for." Jack said.

"I agree. I know we are all ghost hunters, but Danny is the exception to this rule since a ghost or not he is still our son." Maddie said.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"Damn it, I been through several of the locations and still no crown of fire and ring of rage. There are only two more locations, and to make it worse, Daniel has some how managed to be my clones back home. I better make this quick before I have problems." Vlad said only to get hit by a fireball.

"Too late you already got plenty of problems for what you did!" Pandora said with while her eyes where glowing brightly with anger.

Vlad not in the least intimidated by Pandora's anger cloned himself four times and proceeded to try and fight Pandora only for Pandora to send them all flying with each of her hands.

"What the heck? I knew you were powerful but not this powerful." Vlad said slightly surprised.

Not in the mood for anymore talking Pandora summoned her lighting and sent it directly at Vlad. Vlad seeing this coming responded by teleporting away from Pandora.

Pandora looked around and when she didn't see Vlad anymore she frowned.

"You can run, Vlad but you can't hide, because this female spirit is going to make you pay for hurting the one who is most precious to me!" Pandora said as she moved in another direction unaware that the original Vlad never left the area.

'She may be powerful, but sometimes it isn't the stronger fighter who wins.' Vlad thought to himself as he opened the next locked trunk he found.

'Ah ha it is the ring of rage. I finally found one of the items I am looking for,but where is the crown of fire at? I guess they were put in different locations.' Vlad thought to himself as he took the ring and left the area.

Stage out.

So end part 16 of death is only the beginning. Sorry for not updating this for a while I had a bit of writer's block. The next chapter will be up some time this month. Nothing else left to say other then R and R people.


	17. Too little too late

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. enjoy part 17 of Death is only the beginning

Fenton works one week later

"Maddie, I think we have done it. The battle suit that Danny told us to make in case of an emergency is finish. With this suit, anyone power will be increased 100 fold. The only problem with it is that it doesn't have a constant power source." Jack said.

"We need to find a replinishible source of energy. Otherwise it will have run of the energy in the user." Maddie said

"Hopefully Danny can stop Vladdie before he does something stupid. I still can't believe he would go down the path of evil he is rich, and has great fortune." Jack said with a bit of sadness for his friend.

"Jack he tried to hurt our son. It doesn't matter if he isn't alive anymore human, half ghost, or all ghost he is still our son, and anyone who can harm our son is no friend of mine, and shouldn't be a friend of yours!" Maddie hissed.

No sooner did Maddie say this did Tucker, Jazz, and Dash come in with three Thermos full of ghosts.

"It seems you three are becoming excellent ghost hunters. Which ghosts did you capture this time?" Maddie asked.

"Just some nameless ghosts Nothing more." Tucker said as he emptied his thermos into the ghost zone.

"Same here Mrs. Fenton but it is a good thing we didn't run into the more powerful ones. Even the Box ghost would cause us trouble and he is the weakest out of all of them." Dash said as he emptied his thermos into the ghost zone.

"He may be the weakest, but you saw what he did with that unique power of his, he melted the entire school and scarred Paulina for life!" Jazz said as she emptied her thermos.

"Is it just me, or are there more ghosts around then usual?" Tucker asked.

"I know what you mean. A week ago we would have as many ghosts that we caught today in maybe a week." Dash said in a calm tone.

"Man I wish Sam didn't get hurt three days ago. Even though she was insane in the membrane, she was one of the best we had." Tucker said.

_Flashback 3 days ago_

_"How did each of you do today?" Sam asked in a competitive tone._

_"I was able to catch 4 nameless ghosts today. I don't know why they are running wild all of a sudden." Dash said._

_"Well I got you beat man, I caught 5 nameless ghosts." Tucker said only to get a punch in the solider._

_"Damn it dude, we are allies not your punching bags back when Danny was alive!" Tucker said._

_"Sorry dude, I sometimes tend to forget things especially when I am beaten at something I am good at." Dash said._

_"Point taken dude you have gotten good at ghost hunting in such a short time just like all of us. If only you put you mind to your studies like you do ghost hunting and sports you would be an A student." Tucker said in a joking tone._

_"Hey do you want me to wail on you or are you going to stop with the dumb jokes?" Was Dash's annoyed reply._

_"Ok back on the other subject Jazz how many ghosts did you catch?" Tucker asked._

_"You got five nameless ghosts, but I caught the box ghost. He counts as 10 of your nameless ghosts since he is one of the known stronger foes even thought he is the weakest of all the named foes!" Jazz said with a smile._

_"Sorry Jazz, but I got Klemper, and three nameless ghosts I win." Sam said with a smile._

_"You win at what Sam?" A familiar voice asked._

_"Danny you are looking good. So tell me did you find The ghost key yet?" Jazz asked._

_"Sorry Jazz but we didn't. What is worse is that Vlad has already found the ring of rage. If he finds the crown of fire he will be unstoppable." Danny said._

_"So you and Pandora are searching for him now?" Sam asked._

_"Who is Pandora?" Tucker, and Dash asked._

_"She is a thirty foot tall ghost who I see as a very kind and thoughtful gal, but every other ghost only see her as a mean ghost who is full of rage and fury." Danny said calmly._

_"So Danny does Pandora live with you?" Dash asked._

_"No she doesn't. In fact she lives a good distance away from me. I connected my realm to hers with a permanent two way portal for our friendship. However, I did invite someone to live with me when I found out they didn't have a home." Danny said._

_"I have to ask who is your new roommate?" Tucker asked._

_"The ghost that I was locked in the Fenton thermos with." Danny answered._

_"Wow dude, you living together with Desiree? Why would she move in with you? Last I remember she couldn't stand men touching her." Tucker said._

_"What does me touching her has to do with her living with me?" Danny asked_

_"You are letting Desiree live with you in your realm? Are you nuts Danny?" Sam asked in a crazy tone._

_"Sam you need to take a chill pill. Desiree did help me heal with Vlad captured me no thanks to you locking me into the fenton thermos!" Danny said with some annoyance._

_Sam upon hearing this did the one thing everyone wanted her to do._

_"I sorry about that Danny. I mean her home was destroyed before you met her, and she did heal you." Sam said trying to keep a straight face._

_"That is very unlike you Sam. I was expecting you to fly off the handle when Danny said that. I mean in school if anyone even made a joke about that you would chase them all over the school with a crazy look in your eyes." Dash said flinching at the memory._

_Before Danny could say what he wanted to his ghost sense went off. Within moments another female ghost appeared._

_"Oh great it s Penelope Spectra. I thought we sent you back to the ghost zone!" Tucker said in a hostile tone._

_Penelope wore a Red suit with a matching skirt and shoes. She wore black shades that hid her green eyes and had red hair that was went down to her end of her neck._

_"Ok why did Tucker get so hostile all of a sudden?" Danny asked._

_"Simple for some reason Penelope has a crush on him, but he doesn't feel the same way." Dash answered._

_"Hey Tuck, why not give Penelope chance? you never know she could be the one for you." Danny said._

_"Says the guy who won't date the girl he likes because she is alive." Tucker countered._

_Touche Tucker, but you should listen to your friend, because I will let you know I am extremely persistent." Penelope said while trying to put her arm around him._

_"Keep away from my best friend you psycho ghost!" Sam said pulling out her ecto weapon._

_Before Sam could attack her Penelope went over to Tucker and spoke._

_"I know you are younger then me, but if you were to accept one session with me I promise to leave you alone for now." Penelope persisted._

_"I told you to get away from him!" Sam hissed as she fired her ecto weapon at Penelope forgetting Tucker was right next to her._

_Penelope now annoyed made herself and Tucker intangible to avoid the blast. Unknown to Sam the blast that she fired hit a reflective surface and it bounced back at her. The end result was Sam getting hit in the leg by her own blast. Sam tried to get up but she couldn't even move. Danny then used his invisibility power to find out that Sam leg was broken._

_"Sam what where you thinking? That blast could have hit Tucker if Penelope didn't make Tucker intangible along with herself." Jazz said annoyed._

_"Jazz I think Sam is in enough pain as it is." Dash said pointing at Sam._

_"Sam that blast you fired broke your leg. You need to get to the hospital right now." Danny said with concern._

_Danny then picked up Sam and carried her to the nearest hospital. For the entire flight Sam did the one thing she never thought she would do again. She smiled a happy smile._

End Flash back Pariah Dark's Castle

"I was hoping that the item wasn't stored in here, but since I went through every other place I guess this is it." Vlad said only to get hit by a flying fireball.

"You will not open that coffin! I swear if you don't leave now I will end your miserable existence here and now! Now give me your key and I will let you exist." Pandora screeched as she summoned her lighting.

'It figures the Greek terror of the ghost zone would be here to interfere with my plans.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Step aside Pandora, I will have the crown of fire and more power then anyone could imagine!" Vlad said as he cloned himself twenty times.

"Oh I don't think so Vlad not this time!" Pandora said as she filled the entire room with her ghost lighting frying all the clones.

"Nice try Pandora, but I will not be denied!" Vlad flew towards Pandora.

"Flying head on against me? you are really a fool Vampire ghost aren't you!" Pandora said only for Vlad to fly through her at the last minute.

Vlad tried to go through the coffin of forever sleep where the crown of fire was, but upon trying he hit his head. Vlad knowing that he needed at least 15 seconds to open the coffin of forever sleep focused 80 percent of his ghost energy into a barrier to block Pandora's attacks and entry.

'I got to move quickly before she breaks my barrier. I used more energy then I should have.' Vlad thought to himself as he placed the key into the coffin of forever sleep.

Vlad turned the key unlocking the coffin only to get sucker punched by Danny just before Vlad could open it. Vlad's Barrier disappeared and Vlad was at the mercy of Danny and Pandora.

"Vlad it is payback time for the sadistic torture you gave me a week ago!" Danny said while cracking his knuckles.

Danny charged his hand with green energy and fire a highly concentrated ghost ray at Vlad sending him flying into the coffin of forever sleep. Upon Vlad landing into the coffin it open and within moments Pandora's worst fear was recognized.

'Hera help us all.' Pandora said as the ghost king began to open his eyes.

Stage out

So ends part 17 of Death is only the beginning. Sorry for taking so long to update, but like with most of my fanfics I have has the dreaded writers block. What will happened in the next chapter? Only I know for now. R and R people.


	18. Run for your afterlives!

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 18 of Death is only the beginning.

Pariah Dark's Castle

Danny watched as Vlad teleported out of the castle just in time to avoid a very grumpy ghost king. Danny floated in horror as he watched the ghost king step out of the coffin of forever sleep. The ghost king was 25 feet tall with black armor with a black cape, and a green skull shoulder pads. He also wore a green stash grey gauntlets with green spikes, matching grey boots that matched and a red helmet with the left horn broken from battle.

"Who dares to awaken me?" The ghost king asked.

Upon looking around all he saw was Danny and Pandora. Seeing that Pandora was in her realm his expression softened.

"Pandora did you come all this way to free me so we can be together again? I knew you cared." The ghost king said.

"No that would be my idiot arch enemy who ran away the moment you woke up." Danny replied only to bitch slapped into the wall by the ghost king.

"Danny are you alright?" Pandora asked as she flew towards the imprint in the wall.

"I am fine Pandora, compared to the way Vlad tortures me that was nothing." Danny said.

"Good then get out of there now! Vlad is nothing compared to Pariah Dark. I should know because right now I would barely be able to beat him with luck, and he isn't at full power." Pandora said.

However before Danny could get away, Pariah grabbed him.

"So child I have one question for you where is my ring!" Pariah asked in a intimidating tone.

"Even if I knew where it was I wouldn't tell you! Now let me go!" Danny said as he hit Pariah in the face with a fist charged with ecto energy.

Pariah took the attack head on without even flinching. Upon seeing this Danny gasped in even more horror.

"Is that the best you can do child? That didn't even tickle me now let me show you how it is done!" Pariah said as he charged his fist with energy and attempted to punch Danny only to get hit by a fireball.

"Danny I told before to leave now go! I will hope him off for as long as I can!" Pandora said in a serious tone.

Pariah now angry threw the punch he had in stored for Danny at Pandora sending her flying. Danny then at the last minute created a portal as he and Pandora flew through it just before the ghost king could get to it. Pariah now really angry grabbed the sword that was within a pumpkin, and within moments a ghost knight appeared.

"I am free one again... To serve me my dear Fright Knight." Pariah said as the Fright Knight bowed down to him.

The Fright Knight like Pariah had Black armor and grey boots, but unlike the king he had a purple cape and had grey metal shorts with a skull on them.

"What is your wish my king?" The Fright Knight asked.

"Find the one who took my ring, bring me Pandora, my ring, and the scum who stole it back to me!" The Pariah said.

"Pariah no disrespect to you, but Pandora is much too powerful for me alone. She even gave you a run for your money when you don't have both of your power items." The fright Knight said only for Pariah to grab him by his neck.

"You dare to question my commands?" Pariah said in a very angry tone.

"No Lord Pariah, It is just that I know that I won't be able to beat her alone." The Fright Knight said sincerely.

"Who said that you would be going alone? I may be a King, but I am not a fool. You will be going with backup." Pariah said as an army of over 100,000 bone warriors formed.

"My loyal subjects, go with the Fright Knight and help him find my ring, Pandora, and the scum who took my ring. And if anyone stands in your way end them without mercy!" Pariah said as his subjects cheered.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the ghost zone

"That power oh no, it can't be the ghost king is free from the coffin of forever sleep!" Johnny screamed while wetting himself.

"Johnny if I wasn't terrorized right now I would leave you for that. But for now we need to run!" Kitty said as she jumped onto Johnny's bike and began to ride it at it's fastest speed.

"What about the little dude, and the others?" Johnny asked.

"If I know them they would tell us to do the same thing! now less talking more riding!" Kitty said as she put the petal to the metal.

As Johnny and Kitty began to increase speed they noticed a huge mob of ghosts doing the same thing.

"So you sensed his power to? If so there is only one way out of here we have to hurry before it is too late!" Ember said as everyone flew to the only two way portal in the ghost zone.

Meanwhile at Vlad's castle home

"Warning massive ghost army approaching. Warning Massive ghost army approaching!" Vlad's computer said to the millionaire.

'The ghosts in the ghost zone are trying to escape the ghost king through my portal? I don't think so.' Vlad thought to himself as he closed down his portal locking the only way out of the ghost zone.

Back on the other side

"It's closed! Then that means we are trapped in here with the ghost king! He will end us if we don't find another way out!" Skulker said with fear in his voice.

"But where will be find another way out? The only other portal is a one way portal meaning we can get in but we can't get out." Said a unknown ghost.

"Wait a minute Baby pop can create a portal to the human realm and I know the way to his realm. Let get out of here that way!" Ember said as the mob of ghosts flew at top speed to Danny's realm.

Danny's realm 15 minutes later

"We are here, but no one is home. Now where is he at?" Ember asked only to be greeted by a very annoyed Danny.

"Ok I know you are trying to get away from the ghost king, but why did you come to my realm and not use Vlad's portal to escape?" Danny asked.

"The Dipstick closed it before we could escape. Now please be a dear and open us a door out of the ghost zone." Ember asked.

"Normally I would be against this, but for now I can make an exception." Danny said as he opened a portal and within moments everyone went flying through it.

Fenton works Basement

"Maddie the instruments are going crazy. It is like a million ghosts are entering our world but how?" Jack asked.

"That can only mean one thing Danny must have not been able to stop Plasmius from awakening the ghost king. Damn it Jack we still don't have a fuel source to power the Fenton Battle suit!" Maddie said annoyed.

"There is no time to worry about that now, we got to get the town's folk to safety! Jazz, Dash, Tucker you know the drill we got a town to save!"

"Jack they are at school right now it isn't a weekend so we are going to have to alert the town ourselves!" Maddie said as Jack grabbed the Fenton Battle suit and went into the Fenton RV.

Sam's greenhouse

Sam came inside of her greenhouse in a wheel chair. While she was going to be out of the action for some time it still didn't stop her from taking care of her second love her plants. As Sam looked around she continued to water her plants until she came across one she didn't recognize. It took the form of a Venus fly trap but she could tell it wasn't hers.

"Ok mom and dad must have gotten me a new venus fly trap to make me feel better. I might as well water it." Sam said only for it to talk to her.

"I take it you are the owner of this wonderful haven for plants?" The plant asked.

"Yeah I am, wait a minute plants don't talk. Tell me what are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is undergrowth and I am a plant ghost. I was forced to leave my home in the ghost zone when the ghost king was set free. Normally I would force you out, but your love of plants have touched me." Undergrowth said.

"You can stay here for as long as you need. I may be down but I am not out, and I will defend my plants and you with my life!" Sam said sincerely.

"If you are to defend us you can't do it like that. Since you promised to defend us I will help you." Undergrowth said as he bit Sam's finger.

Sam let out a yelp, but within minutes her injured leg healed instantly.

"That bite has given you a small dose of my power. Like plants you will be able to regenerate and heal your injuries 1,000 times faster then any human." Undergrowth said with a smile.

"Thanks Undergrowth, now I can help protect my family and friends. Watch over my greenhouse for me and I promise you that I will help get rid of this ghost king!" Sam said as she left her wheel chair behind, and ran as fast as she could to her house.

'That is right Sam, go and fight the ghost king and win. With time you will be perfect for my new plan.' Undergrowth thought to himself as sent his spores to take control of every planet in the greenhouse.

English class Casper high

"Now class, everyone turn your books to page 542 and begin reading the passage about... Yes Ms. Paulina what is it now?" Mr. Lancer asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know you won't believe me, but take a look out the window. Our town is being..." Before Paulina could finish her sentence Mr. Lancer cut her off.

Enough of your lies Paulina, now everyone turn to your... To kill a mocking bird Ghost!" Mr. Lancer said as most as Danny flew into the school.

"Not that we aren't glad to see you Danny, but why are you here haunting the school?" Tucker asked.

"The ghost king has been set free now if you excuse me, I need to get out of here and find that ring before it is too late!" Danny said as he created a portal and went through it.

"Woah that was the ghost of Fenton? So Dash isn't crazy as I thought he was before. But that means that we need to get to safety!" Star said as most of the student body began to panic.

Star wore a white shirt, red pants, and wore matching red shoes. She had long blond hair that went down past her but and a flower with four petals in her hair.

"Calm down everyone, we have dealt with ghosts before, and since we have the best training out of everyone we will lead you to safety." Tucker and Dash said.

Stage out

So end part 18 of death is only the beginning. The ghost king is finally free and all the ghosts have fled the ghost zone. Also everyone in Mr. Lancer class have seen Danny in his ghost form. R and R people.


	19. attack of the killer bone warriors

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy Part 19 of Death is only the beginning.

Somewhere in the middle of Amity park

"This is Lance Thunder reporting the news. From out of this black rift in the sky hundreds of thousands of these bone warriors have come and are now terrorizing our town. Now everyone run for your... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lancer Thunder never got the chance to finish that sentence as he was stabbed in the back by one of Pariah's warriors killing him in the process.

"Oh That is it! Your first mistake was coming to our world, your second was killing that man now you afterlives are mine!" Paulina hissed as she fired her energy weapon and blasted several of the bone warriors to bits only for them to pull themselves back together.

'So many of them. I can't take them all on at once might as well get these innocent people out of harm's way.' Paulina thought to herself as she made three clones of herself.

"Find as many people as you can, and get them to safety." Paulina said to her clones as they all scattered in different directions.

Vlad's Castle

'I need to get out of here before it is too late. I can take on the Fright Knight, but the ghost king he is just too much for me. I need to get either the crown of fire from him, or get him back into the coffin of forever sleep. But I can't do that with these freaks in my behind!' Vlad thought to himself.

Vlad charged his hands with pink energy and blasted all the bone warriors after him to pieces. Vlad smiled looking at the remains of the warriors until he watched them pull themselves back together.

'Cheese logs they can rebuild themselves. I am going to have to get out of here but where can I go? Of course my old friends will keep me safe as long as Daniel isn't over there.' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported away from his castle.

"He got away! The Fright Knight and Pariah isn't going to be happy." Said one of the bone warriors.

"He may have hidden the ring here somewhere, and our leader did say we could destroy anyone or anything that stood in our way so trash and smash!" Said another as the rest of them cheered while wreaking Vlad's Castle.

Fenton works

Vlad reappeared in Jack and Maddie's basement and change back into his human form just in time for Maddie to come downstairs. Vlad not wanting to have to deal with her right now made himself invisible just as Jack came downstairs.

"Maddie our students, are at the school helping everyone in this crisis, and as much as I hate to admit it that vigilante pink hunter is getting the rest of the town folk that are being terrorized out of the line of fire." Jack said.

'I see Paulina is really keeping her word and fighting against these ghosts. I couldn't have chosen a better pawn.' Vlad thought to himself as he went through the weapons vault and placed the ring of rage in a 5 lock safety vault.

'I will come back for that later but for now I need to get the ghost key back.' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported out of Fenton works.

Casper High

"Ok is everyone here? As long as we are inside this ghost shield we are safe from them." Jazz said to everyone.

"Mr. Lancer we need you to do a head count. Let us know if anyone is missing. If so then we will go out and look for them." Dash said.

"I will do the first part, but I won't let you leave this ghost shield. There are evil ghosts out there that can and will kill you if you do so!" Mr Lancer said as he began the head count.

"Mr. Lancer we are trained professionals we know what we are doing!" Dash said in protest.

"You are also my students which make you my responsibility! I will not let you fight with any of these monsters!" Mr. Lancer countered as he continued doing the head count.

Within 5 minutes Mr. Lancer finished his head count, and found out that two students where missing.

"We are two students short. Ms. Paulina, and Ms. Storm aren't here." Mr. Lancer said with grief.

"Don't look now, but those bone heads are coming this way and we are sitting ducks!" One of the students shouted.

The Bone Warriors ran towards the group of people, only to be repelled by the portable ghost shield. They continued to bang against the barrier only to get repeled once again.

"We can't get out of the barrier Jazz, they are surrounding us from all sides." Dash said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's just hope that those two have gotten some place safe." Tucker said in a upset tone.

Somewhere else in Casper high

Star ran through the halls screaming at the top of her lungs while running from the ghost kings bone warriors. She tried to make it to the exit, but that was the first thing that was blocked off. Eventually the warriors ran Star into a corner.

'Oh my god, I am so going to die! No I can't die like Fenton did, I am too young to die! Please someone save me anyone!' Star thought to herself as the bone warriors inched closer to her.

The closest bone warrior was about the cut Star's head clear off her shoulders with it's axe when at the last minute she was picked up by the last person she would have expected.

"Need a lift young lady?" Danny said like one of the hero's in the movies as he made Star and himself intangible while flying through the masses of bone warriors.

"Danny you saved my life. Thank you so much! I take back all the nasty things I said to and about you when I was alive." Star said as she and Danny flew through Casper High.

"We aren't out of the woods yet Star I still got to get you to safety." Danny said while flying at top speed.

"Get him now or our king will have our heads!" Said one of the many bone Warriors as they began to give chase to Danny and Star.

Danny continued to fly intangible with Star in his hands. Danny then saw everyone within the ghost shield Jazz had set up. Thinking quickly Danny made three clones of himself and used them to freeze solid all of the bone warriors.

"Danny you can make copies of yourself? You have got to be the coolest ghost I have ever met." Star said in a dreamy tone.

"We can talk about that later Star if there is a chance to do so, but right now I got to get you and everyone else out of here. Jazz, Tucker, Dash get everyone here to safety. Star you go with them." Danny said in a commanding tone.

"Mr. Fenton, Paulina is still out there somewhere please find her like you did Star before it is too late!" Mr. Lancer said to his former student just as he ran with all of his students out of the building.

'It is a shame none of them know that Paulina is the pink hunter girl. Well I might as well take out the trash.' Danny thought as he opened up a large ghost portal sending all of the frozen bone warriors back to the ghost zone.

"They will be back you know. Even though you sent them back to the ghost zone, they won't stop until they have the ring of rage." Said the last voice he was expecting.

"Sam what are you doing here? I thought you were hurt." Danny said with surprise.

"I will explain to you how I am better later, as for how I know this, I saw it in a dream a few nights ago and don't try and tell me I can't help you because I won't take no for an answer!" Sam said.

"On one condition Sam. You don't take any unnecessary risks. I don't want you to end up like me. Oh and before I forget no more sucking me into the fenton thermos." Danny said unaware that his ghost sense went off.

Stage out

So ends Part 19 of Death is only the beginning. The ghost king saga will be a couple of chapters long since I have a couple of Ideas for it that I want to use for it. One of which where Danny and Sam fight side by side together. Also I apologize for the lack of Pandora in this chapter. The next chapter should be up something this month. R and R people.


	20. when two worlds become one

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy chapter twenty of Death is only the beginning.

Pariah's Dark's Castle three days later

'It has been 3 days and those fools still haven't found my ring, my Pandora, or that fool who stole my ring!' Pariah thought only to have his bone warriors rain on top of his head.

"What are you fools doing back here? Go and find my ring before I turn you into my personal tooth picks!" Pariah said with fury.

"Yes master we will not fail you!" The bone warriors said as they fled Pariah's castle to head back to the human world only for more of his warriors to to come raining out of another portal.

'This is getting me no where my warriors are not reliable. I guess I will go there myself!' Pariah thought as he summoned his ghost horse.

Pariah now annoyed seeing these new warriors fired an energy beam at them blowing them up in the process. As soon as his warriors put themselves back together Pariah flew out of his castle along with his bone warrior army.

'I can feel my ring's presence in this direction and that rift will be the key to me getting to it!' Pariah thought to himself with a wicked smile.

"Warriors, I will get my ring, as for the rest of you rejoin the Fright Knight, and take over their human realm!" The ghost king said as he and his warriors flew into the human realm.

Amity Park

"This is getting us nowhere! No matter how many of them I send back to the ghost zone, they still keep coming back here!" Danny said annoyed.

Sam was about to say something to Danny only for her to get slash in the shoulder with a sword. Lucky for her Danny didn't notice this as her wound healed quickly.

'Good thing that plant ghost's healing abilites are super fast.' Sam thought to herself.

"Whelp, you are the one who has the king's woman! Return her to him at once!" The Fright Knight said with authority.

"Pandora is no ones property, but here is a consolation prize for him!" Danny said as he filled his hand with blue energy, and punched the Fright Knight in the face freezing him solid.

However, the Fright Knight didn't stay frozen for long, and as soon as he broke free countered by swinging his sword at Danny.

"Danny don't let that sword slice you. If it does it will bring whatever you are afraid of the most to life!" Sam said only for the Fright Knight to swing his sword at her.

"Leave her alone!" Danny shouted as he fired an intense green energy beam at The Fright Knight knocking him off his horse.

Sam then took out her Fenton Thermos and sucked up the Fright Knight while he was stunned.

"Danny sending these joker's back to the ghost zone won't work since they keep coming back, so instead why don't we capture them until this is over?" Sam said.

"The ghost king has an army of over 500,000 warriors, and from what mom and dad told me they don't have enough to keep them under... Oh no this isn't good the ghost king is in our realm." Danny said in a grim tone.

"How can you even tell?" Sam asked.

"Take a look at the sky. Since he is the king of the ghost zone, whatever realm he steps into will merge with the ghost zone instantly. This is just great, if we don't get him back into his coffin of forever sleep soon he will have a new legion of slaves." Danny said.

"What do you mean? I know that if a regular human stays in the ghost zone for too long, they will die, but why would they become his slaves?" Sam asked.

"Cause of his influence. His very essence in flowing through this realm since he stepped into it. If any pure human dies here with his essence in this realm, it will overwhelm the person, and they will be his slave for eternity." Danny said in a grim tone.

"So that is why our world looks like the ghost zone. Fenton, why don't you lose your fan girl over there, and team up with someone who can actually help you?" Said a voice that they both knew.

"Paulina oh my god, this has to be a nightmare one of you is bad enough, but four?" Sam said as she watched the four Paulina's merge into one.

"Sam Paulina is the pink hunter you have been seeing, but I won't turn down her help either." Danny said causing Sam to lose it.

"Sam get a grip, or do you want to become a slave to the ghost king? We need all the help we can get to defeat this guy! I just hope mom and dad finished what I asked them to make." Danny said as he opened up a portal to his home.

"What exactly did you asked them to make for you?" Paulina asked.

"A battle suit that increases the user's power. I figured if the ghost king got loose, we would need an ace in the hole to fight against him, but now I don't even think that will help us win." Danny said in a grim tone.

Fenton works

Danny came out of the portal with Paulina and Sam only to see the place overrun by the ghost kings army. Danny watched as his mother was struggling to fight off all the ghost kings minions while trying to protect her injured husband. Within moments Danny and Paulina each opened a portal and sent all the warriors packing.

"Wait a minute, Paulina can create ghost portal's too?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Worry about that later Sam, we got other things to worry about." Paulina said in an annoyed tone.

"Danny it is really you! Thank you for saving us, but your father is badly injured." Maddie said frowning.

"Oh no dad! This isn't good if he dies he might become one of the ghost king's slaves. But on another note, I have to ask did you finish the Fenton Battle suit?" Danny asked.

"Yes and no. Yes it will work and up the user's power 100 fold, but it doesn't have a replenishing power source. If you were to use it now, it would drain you like a battery." Maddie said only to hear a loud crash.

"Sam what are you doing here? Last I remember you were out of action." Maddie asked.

"Well am fully healed now, so let worry less about me and worry about what made that crash." Sam said only go get her question answered with a mace in the face.

"So you hidden my ring here child, tell me where it is, or I will tear this place apart!" Pariah said with fury.

"I am sorry, but you just earned yourself a one way trip to thermos Village!" Sam said as she turned on the Fenton thermos capturing Pariah Dark within it.

However, in less then 5 seconds the thermos exploded releasing both the Fright Knight, and the Ghost King.

"Foolish child, you can't hold me in such a weak device! Now for that move you will pay!" Pariah said as he grabbed Sam and proceeded to squeeze her tightly.

"Fright Knight tear this place apart if you have to, but find my ring! I will set aside something really painful for this little wench!" Pariah said as he sent his mace in a frenzy destroying everything within Fenton works that it touched.

Danny seeing this opened a portal right in front of his mother.

"Mom take Dad, and the Fenton battle suit to my realm. Let Pandora know you are my parents, and that you are running from the ghost king." Danny said causing Pariah to smile.

"So child you are hiding my woman in your realm? You will pay for that!" Pariah said as he called back his mace and sent it flying at Danny.

As Soon as Maddie had Jack and the Battle suit safe from harm's way Danny opened another portal just in time to send Pariah's Mace slamming into the back of his head causing him to drop Sam.

Danny was about to go and get Sam when the Fright Knight Grabbed her and said "Pariah I got something that you want. Here you go put it on!"

Danny gasped in horror when the Fright Knight handed Pariah the ring of rage which he slipped onto his finger causing a dark surge of ghost energy to be sent in all directions.

"Child you can't win now. My power has now been increased 100 fold! Now you have two choices. You can bring me Pandora, or you can watch as the entire human race becomes my puppets!" Pariah said as he and the Fright Knight teleported out of Fenton works leaving his bone Warriors behind.

"Fenton I know you felt his power because I did. I don't think we would stand a chance against him by ourselves." Paulina said in a sad tone.

"I know that, and what is worse is that the human realm is still merged with the ghost zone. If he isn't put back into that coffin of forever sleep, this realm will forever be part of the ghost zone, and every pure human who isn't already dead will be his slaves.." Danny said only to hear people cry for help.

"Paulina you help the people of Amity, I need to go back to my realm and speak with Pandora. Maybe she can help us." Danny said as Paulina cloned herself three times and sent each of them in a different direction.

Danny's Realm

"Danny I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that thanks to Pandora I was able to find a fuel source that won't drain the user. The bad news is that your dad he... is like you now a ghost!" Maddie said in tears pointing to her husband's corpse.

Danny's eyes began to glow extremely bright as his anger grew and sorrow grow.

"Mom, Pandora, I swear to the both of you that I will make the ghost king pay for this!" Danny said with enough fury to make Pandora proud.

Stage out

R and R people


	21. Retreat to Danny's realm

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy the next part of Death is only the beginning.

Danny's Realm

"Maddie where am I? The last thing I remember is that me and you where fighting those bone warriors, and then everything went black." Jack said waking up.

"Jack dear we are now in our son's realm in the ghost zone. As for what happened, you are now like our son a ghost." Maddie said pointing to Jack's corpse.

"Severing spooks, I am a ghost this a terrible I can't be a ghost it isn't possible!" Jack said causing Danny to glare at him but calm down after a moment.

"Pandora, shouldn't Dad be under Pariah's control since he died in the ghost zone under his influence?" Danny asked.

"Normally yes, but since he died in your realm, he isn't affected by Pariah's power. I am guessing that your realm has immunity to his influence.

"There isn't much time. I need to get everyone within Amity into my realm until the ghost king is beaten. Otherwise they will be his slaves." Danny said with concern.

"Could you please keep the noise level Down, I am trying to sleep." Desiree replied only for Maddie to raise her weapon, and Jack to unknowingly cause his hands to glow yellow.

"Stop it you two, we have other things to worry about. Besides I told her she could live in my realm! Now I need to get back out there and bring everyone else here before it is too late." Danny said as he opened a portal to Amity.

"I have to ask you child why are you risking your life for the living when you are dead?" Desiree asked.

"Two reasons. The first is because I still have friends and family that is alive, and second if they die in the ghost zone area under Pariah influence they will become his slaves." Danny answered.

"Danny I am coming with you. Since I am dead now I am also immune to his influence." Jack said wanting to join his son's in battle.

Danny looked at his now dead father and frowned at his new look. Jack now had a white and pink hazmat suit with grey gloves. His eyes remained there same color but his hair instead of being black and white was now all black. Lastly Jack's Hazmat suit got a new feature a black cape that had a white anti ghost logo on it.

"Dad no. You have just become a ghost, and don't have any control of your powers. Pandora, will come with me and help me?" Danny asked.

"Sorry but I can't leave here. I need to be here to protect your parents in case Pariah comes here." Pandora said calmly.

"Why don't you get that freeloader to help you? I mean she does live here for free in your realm." Maddie said striking a nerve with Desiree.

"Who died and made you boss? Last I remember this is Danny's realm not yours, and he already said I could live here! Why don't you leave!" Desiree hissed getting into Maddie face.

"Desiree I wish you would come with me." Danny said causing Desiree powers to activate.

"Why child? Why did you make that wish?" Desiree asked as she flew through the portal into Amity Park with Danny.

Amity Park

'This isn't good these things are everywhere, and I don't know how much more I can do.' Paulina thought to herself as she pulled herself back together.

"Foolish girl, now that Lord Pariah has his ring back, his armies strength has increased 10 fold you are no match for them now!" The Fright Knight said laughing.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting!" Paulina said while firing an energy weapon at the Fright Knight knocking him off his horse.

"Their power may have been increased, but your hasn't now take this!" Paulina said as she proceeding in beating the daylights out of the Fright Knight on her board.

"You think you have won, but you haven't yet! Warriors attack the girl rip her to pieces and make her one of us!" The Fright Knight said causing the warriors to charge Paulina.

Paulina tried her best to dodge all of her enemies attacks, but with their increased strength and speed Paulina returned to the losing end of the stick.

"Ah what is the matter mortal? You giving in to the pressure? No matter the ghost king will have use for you once you are dead." The Fright Knight said taking one of his warrior's blades.

"Since my sword can't kill you, I will use his instead. Good bye Pink hunter." The Fright Knight said as he took one swing at Paulina only to get a fist in the Face.

"Hasn't your mother ever teach you never hit an opponent when they can't defend themselves?" Danny said in a cocky tone.

"Warriors finish him off now!" The Fright Knight said in a commanding tone.

'Scanning now Healing ability upgraded. Ghost Flight gained.' Paulina's computer voice said as Paulina suit proceeded in healing Paulina three times faster then before.

"Thanks for saving me Danny." Paulina said as she kissed Danny on his cheek.

"Thanks, but right now, we need to get everyone to my realm before they turn into ghosts. My Realm has an immunity to Pariah's influence." Danny said calmly.

"Thanks for letting me know that. I will round up the citizens of Amity, you focus on stopping the ghost king Danny!" Paulina said as she once again made 3 more of her and sent them out in different Directions.

As soon as Paulina was out of site Desiree gave Danny the equal of his angry eyes.

"Desiree, we can talk about whatever it is you are upset about later, right now we have to get everyone out of harms way. Once that is done we can beat the ghost king back where he belongs." Danny said.

"Fine Danny, but if she does that again her head is mine!" Desiree said as she flew with Danny across the city to help in the search.

Danny's Realm one hour later

"What do you mean I can't live with you anymore Maddie? Even though I am dead I am still your husband." Jack said.

"Jack our house will try to kill you since it set to attack ghosts which you are now, and I can't be with you for too long as I will turn into a ghost as well. But on the bright side, you can live here with Danny. I mean this is his realm I highly doubt he would kick you out with no place to say." Maddie said sincerely.

"Hey this is true, but a life without the woman I love would be an empty one as well. Pandora, how long would it take for a human to turn into a ghost normally in the ghost zone?" Jack asked.

"Five hours. But as for you staying here I don't think so. You will have to find your realm just like Danny did with his. If anything Danny will link his realm to yours as he did with mine." Pandora said just as four pink ghost portal's opened and one green.

Within moments every single person in Amity park was within Danny's ghost realm. However, his realm was so vast and big that it was able to hold everyone and not be crowded.

"Woah where are we?" One of the many people asked.

"You are all in my realm. Right now it is the only safe place for everyone to be right now. If you died out there, you would have become Pariah's slaves." Danny said in a calm tone.

"When will we be able to go back to our homes, and where is Sam?" Pamela Manson asked.

"Your daughter was kidnapped by the ghost king. He wants Pandora in exchange for her." Danny said dryly.

"Well whoever this Pandora is, give her to him I want my Sammy-kins back!" Pamela Manson said with tears in her eyes.

Danny took a look at the woman and began to wonder if Sam was truly her daughter. Pamela Manson unlike her daughter wore a floral pink dress, and had clear glass slippers. She also wore diamond ear rings, had matching purple eyes, and orange hair.

"Mom, Dad is the suit ready now?" Danny asked.

"Yes it is son, with your powers, and the suits new power source that Pandora gave to me you should be able to hold your own even against a fully powered ghost king without draining yourself. But please come back alive please my love!" Maddie said in a worried tone.

"Hey I thought I was your love!" Jack said in a pouting tone.

"I love you too Jack that will never change weather you are a ghost, human or even by some weird accident both. But Danny is the one going out there to fight." Maddie said to her departed husband.

"Mom I am dead remember? If I was alive I would have a pulse. What I think you mean is to come back still existing in the reality." Danny said as he went Intangible and went into the suit.

"Activating Nero receptors. Charging up Fenton Battle suit, Activating power source and ready for launch!" Danny said as he opened a portal and flew back into the town of Amity.

Pariah Dark's Castle

"You will never get away with this ghost king! Danny will rescue me from you, and you will regret ever kidnapping me and terrorizing my home realm!" Sam hissed only to get her arms chopped off.

"Come on now that is getting old! You chopped my arms off several times now, and they keep going back. It is getting annoying now!" Sam said to the ghost king while thankful for her healing and rapid regenerating powers she got from undergrowth.

"while you find it annoying, I find it amusing child! I can tear you apart literally, and you still come back fully heal. I swear kid you are the perfect stress relief." Pariah said as he grabbed his axe and sliced Sam into two only to pull herself back together and heal without a scar.

"Pariah I have some bad news. Those mortals and Pandora's student have emptied the realm under your influence. You won't have any new additions to your arm." The Fright Knight said just as he returned to his lord's side.

"No matter, He will come for the girl, and while I won't have any new converted slaves, he will bring me my Pandora. Now my warriors in Amity, return to the castle and prepare for an all out battle against our enemies!" Pariah said as all his warriors withdrew from Amity and returned to the castle.

Sam's Greenhouse

'That girl is regenerating and healing more then normal. It is as if she is getting constantly attacked by someone or something. No matter that is all the better for me. The more her abilities are used more plant like she will become. Soon she will have full power over nature just as myself. Only then will she will become the perfect mate for me.' Undergrowth thought to himself as he took care of the very healthy plants in Sam's greenhouse.

Stage out

So end part twenty one of death is only the beginning. One more chapter before Danny fights the ghost king. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Death is only the beginning. R and R people.


	22. fighting for our freedom

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy part 22 of Death is only the beginning

Amity Park

'I feel so much stronger in this battle suit, but I need to focus on the mission at hand. Round up the ghosts that ran away when the ghost king was released excluding myself.' Danny thought to himself.

With the suit enhancing his ghost powers including his ghost sense Danny was able to find every ghost hiding within the town upon rounding them all. However none of them where happy with being brought out of hiding.

"Why have you gone ghost hunter on us? Besides now isn't the best time for us to be out! We have to keep away from the ghost king's presence!" Said one of the weaker ghosts.

"While this is true, don't you want to have your realms back, and to be rid of the ghost king? I know I want that!" Danny said trying to sway his fellow ghosts.

Many of the weaker ghosts were fearing for their afterlives and where about to decline until a certain blue haired rocker ghost spoke up.

"Babypop has a point. While hiding in the human realm is fun, I would love to have my realm back. Unlike here I can bend my realm to my will there." Ember said calmly.

"I do miss my island homely feeling as well, and I am betting a lot of prey has been caught trying to free." Skulker said.

"This is all good and all, but we don't stand a change against the ghost king! He has his ring of rage and crown of fire. With those two items of power he can do just about anything!" The box ghost said sourly.

"I don't want any of you to fight the ghost king. I will do that myself. I Just need you all to keep the boneheads busy long enough to get to him, and take him down myself." Danny said sincerely.

"That is suicide. His troops have gotten a power up as well. It will be like ants fighting dinosaurs!" Technus said dryly.

"Well if none of you are going to stand by him Danny won't be alone. I will help him if none of you will!" Desiree said with fire in her eyes.

"I am in as well. Besides how else am I to get a date with you if this guy is stripping us of our freedom?" Ember asked getting a frown for Danny and a glare from Desiree.

"Putting that aside we will all need to be ready for this so here is some of my father's last invention with a small modification. It will increase your power ten fold, but only until I beat the ghost king." Danny said as he shattered the vile causing everyone but him to be exposed to the contents within it.

"I feel stronger already, but why only us? Why didn't you use it? I mean you are going up against the ghost king?" Johnny asked.

"I already got my power up right here." Danny said as he made the Fenton battle suit visible.

"I had my parents make it just in case the worst happened, and Vlad freed Pariah." Danny said calmly.

"Well what are we waiting for whelp? Open a door to his realm so we can get our homes and get our freedom back!" Skulker said just before Paulina appeared.

"What are you doing here? This is dangerous you can't come with us!" Danny said sternly.

"I know that, but I brought someone who can." Paulina said as Pandora came through her portal.

"Later Danny give Pariah a good thrashing for me." Paulina said just before she kissed him on the cheek causing two sets of eyes to glare are her.

'She loves causing me trouble doesn't she?' Danny thought to himself just before he opened the door to Pariah's stomping grounds.

Unknown to the rest of the ghost there a certain ghost vampire followed them just before the door closed.

Pariah Dark's Castle

"My lord, it appears we have intruders. Do you want me to take them out?" The Fright Knight asked.

"Wait Pandora is with them, along with the one who stole my ring! Take out the others, but leave those two and that ghost child to me!" Pariah said with a sinister smile.

"Just you wait Pariah, Danny is going to open up a can on your sorry behind!" Sam said only for Pariah to chop her up in a million pieces.

Sam one again pulled herself together but this time out of the bindings.

'Damn it that really hurt! I need to get out of here before he finds me and does that again.' Sam thought to herself.

Upon running out of the ghost kings chamber, Sam saw a couple of plants within his castle. Oddly though upon seeing them she felt a connection with them. Upon feeling this connection with them Sam ignored her urge to get away from Pariah, but instead went and began to water all the plants that were within Pariah's castle. however unknown to her some of the water got contaminated with a drop of her sweat coming from her pores giving them new strength and a stronger connection to her. Upon finishing watering the plants Sam heard some voices in her head.

'Thank you child you have saved us from drying out.' The voice said.

"Who said that where are you?" Sam asked.

'We can hear you and your thoughts Sam. As for who we are, we are the plants that you have watered. Thanks to you doing so we have been given a chance a life once again.' The plants said.

'Ok this is weird, but I am guessing I can hear you because of the plant powers I have.' Sam said getting a positive response from the plants.

'For helping us, we will help you fight the ghost king since he is a horrible gardener to us!' The plants said causing Sam to smile.

"There you are child. I have found you just in time so you can watch my army destroy those meddling ghosts. With them out of the way and Pandora by my side I will rule everything once again!" Pariah said not noticing the plants about to attack him.

'No don't do it. Right now even with your renewed strength you are still no match for him. I have an idea that will help us win for sure. Besides he can't kill me anyways I have super healing and can regenerate faster then anyone.' Sam said to the plants causing them to calm down.

Outside Pariah's castle

"No one said this would be easy guys, now let's kick some bony butt!" Skulker said as he launched his ecto missiles blowing up several of the ghost king's warriors.

"You dipsticks won't stop us from getting back our homes take this!" Ember said as she sent a wave of her 100,000 degree flaming hair at her enemies melting them instantly and leaving behind superheated liquid rock.

"Oh please I can do far better then that! FM (Flaming magma) Box storm!" The box ghost shouted as he used his box shaped energy and the hot Magma Ember created to form a shower of 100,000 degree flaming boxes.

'It is a shame that our power boost's won't last after the ghost king is defeated, but oh well let's have fun while it lasts!' Johnny thought as he summoned and broke up his shadow into a million pieces, which took over a million of the ghost kings goons.

"Go on child, and Pandora. Defeat the Ghost king so I can exist to date Tucker another Day!" Spectra said as Danny and Pandora went inside of the ghost kings castle with an invisible vampire ghost behind them.

'That is it Daniel, once you have him distracted, I will take his power items and then I will rule!' Vlad thought to himself as he followed Danny and Pandora to the main chamber.

Upon reaching the main chamber Danny saw Sam chained up to a wall and saw Pariah about to chop her arms off with his axe.

"Leave her alone!" Danny said as he sent an ice punch Pariah's way only for it to actually have some affect on him, but not enough to freeze him.

"Look who is back. It doesn't matter how much of a power up you are receiving from that armor child, I will still win!" Pariah said as he went in for an attack only to be sent flying into a wall by Pandora.

"Danny isn't alone in this fight, I will fight along side him to the bitter end!" Pandora said as she sent some fireballs Pariah's way.

Pariah now annoyed just grabbed her fireballs coming at him, and sent them flying towards Danny sending him into a wall.

"Pandora, you may have stood a chance against me before, but with my crown of fire and ring of rage you are nothing more then a really strong rat! However if you come back to me, I promise to leave everyone alone and I might even let your friend live!" Pariah said waiting for Pandora's answer.

"I would sooner embrace oblivion before going out with you again!" Pandora said pissing off the ghost king.

"Then you shall get you request my love!" Pariah said only to for the whole room to be in cased in ice.

Unknown to any of the spirits in the room a certain goth girl was turning blue and not in a good way.

stage out

So end part 22 of Death is only the beginning. The full frontial assult against the ghost king has started. Who will come out on top? Will it be the ghost king, or Danny and Pandora? read the next chapter of this to find out. R and R people.


	23. The ultimate showdown King vs child

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 23 of death is only the beginning

Pariah's Castle

"Danny you jerk! Your ice power may not hurt anyone else, but unlike the rest of you I am not a ghost! Shut it off before I freeze to death!" Sam screamed while unable to shiver due to the restrains holding her.

'Crap Sam had to be in this room? I guess I will have to use my other trick then. Since this suit is powering me up 100 fold it should be a lot easier to do this then.' Danny thought as he converted the ice in the room into water and fired it at the ghost king.

The ghost king seeing this coming just went intangible at the last minute evading the attack.

"Nice try child, but you will have to do better then that! Now it is my turn!" The ghost king said as sent his mace flying towards Danny only for it to be caught by Pandora.

Pandora however, couldn't hold onto the mace for very long as Pariah called it back to him using his power. However Pariah didn't see the backlash of water coming at him catching him off guard. Danny then changed the water from a liquid back into a solid effectively freezing Pariah in a block of ice.

"Danny that won't hold him for long. When the ice is about to crumble change it back into a liquid I have an idea." Pandora said as she watched the ice began to crumble.

Danny trusting Pandora changed the ice back into a liquid only for Pandora to fire an intense blast of lighting at Pariah.

'Using Daniel's water to increase the power of your electric attack smart thinking, too bad that Pariah is still way out of your leagues.' Vlad thought as Pariah used his mace to draw in the duo attack.

"Nice try my love, but you two are no match for me. but first, time to make things even more in my favor." Pariah said with an even grin on his face.

Pariah then increased his speed, and hit Pandora with a lighting fast uppercut sending her flying into one of the many items in the room. Pariah then did the same thing to Danny only to have his fist caught by Danny. However, even at 100 times his own natural power, Danny couldn't hold off Pariah for long. Realizing this Danny then used the force of his opponent's attack to send him flying into a wall.

'Damn it even with 100 times my own power I am barely passing just standing. Is there that much of a gap between my power and his?' Danny thought to himself as he took a look at Pandora who wasn't in any better shape.

"I see so you have some fight in you after all. To bad It isn't enough to win child." Pariah said smiling.

'He is right. Danny doesn't stand a chance and neither does Pandora. However there is one thing that he wasn't expecting I just hope this works.' Sam thought to herself.

_'My queen, we can help you however, we can only help you for 10 seconds.'_ One of the plants said to Sam.

_'No don't do it yet. Right now he is too strong for you to do anything. I know as well as they do that those items are the source of his power. Remove one, and he will lose his power boost.'_ Sam said to her plant allies.

_'We also sense another presence in the room. It is the one who has released Pariah from his sleep. He hasn't been discovered yet, and we know that he is waiting for the right time to strike as well.'_ The plants sent back to Sam.

_'For now as I said we wait. If worse comes to worse, then you grab him and let Vlad steal the crown of fire.'_ Sam said back the plants.

"Pandora, are you ok?" Danny asked.

"I am fine, but we are fighting a losing battle. We need to get him back into that coffin of forever sleep. It is the only way we can beat him as he is." Pandora said.

"I hope this move works but it could be a huge risk." Danny said as she summoned one of his ghost portals.

However inside of it being a 2D circle it was a 3D sphere that trapped Pariah within it from all directions..

"What are you planning Child? You think this will stop me? Well take this!" Pariah said as he prepared to dive through only to see the inside of the coffin on the other side.

Quickly before it was too late Pariah then went back through the portal just to move back to square one.

"I see child so you think you keep me here until I go into that coffin? Well think again child it is going bye bye!" Pariah said as he fired his energy through the portal in hopes of destroying it.

Danny however, at the last minute changed the direction of portal causing the attack to hit Pariah in the back stunning him for a second.

"Nice move child, but you forget this is my castle, and I control everything in it!" Pariah said as he took control of his mace outside his prison, and with one swing hit Danny suit causing the portal to disappear.

This wasn't the only effect that attack had. The attack had Damaged Danny's suit causing the helmet to break.

"Now child, it is time for me to rip you out of that suit, and then I will do like I did to your friend over there. However, I doubt it will be as amusing to do to you as it was her." Pariah said while coming closer.

"Get away from him you monster! I won't allow you to harm him!" Pandora said as she went to defend Danny only to get pimp smacked out the way by Pariah.

"Now child since I am a king do you have any last works before I end your existence?" Pariah said in a cold tone.

'I hope this works. If I am right this attack at 100 times my own power may be my only chance.' Danny thought to himself.

_'Danny is in real trouble grab that evil king now'_ Sam said to the plants.

Within moments all the plants in the room went in and grabbed Pariah and held him with all their strength.

"What the hell is going on? I didn't tell you plants to attack let alone attack me! Now get off of me!" Pariah said unable to move.

Like Clockwork as soon as Vlad was captured two Vlads then appeared, and each one of them removed one of the two power items very quickly. The first one Vanished with it's item, but before the second one could vanish one of the plants in the castle grabbed the ring.

'Curses I only have the crown of fire. I will have to come back for the ring it on a later date.' Vlad thought to himself as he vanished.

Outside the ghost king's castle

"Look the bone warriors are getting weaker. Danny must have removed the power items from the ghost king. Time to take out the trash!" Johnny said as he gained easier control over his puppets.

"You know what that means. Well I will see you later." Desiree said as she disappear into the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" Ember said following her.

"Forget about them, Victory is almost certain now! Attack them all!" Skulker said as the rest of the ghosts now effortlessly pounded the ghost king's weaken drones into powdered bones.

"We are done here. Now let get that ghost king! With him powered down, and us powered up we can win this!" The Skulker said as the rest of the ghosts went inside of the castle for the final attack.

In the king's chamber

"I may be without my items, but you plants are done!" Pariah said as he summoned his axe, and cut all the plants down to size.

"Oh Pariah here are my last woooorrrrrddddsssss!" Danny said as he unleashed the same sound power he did against Vlad some time back.

Without his power items and Danny's attack supercharged the ghost king couldn't hold his footing, and was sent flying backwards. Danny then while using his newest power opened a portal that Pariah was pushed through instantly.

"Pandora now close the coffin before it is too late!" Danny shouted.

Pandora did as she was told and with Danny's help held the door closed as the ghost king violently tried to break free.

"Danny hold him in there I think I will need to use this." Pandora said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out an exact copy of the ghost key Vlad had.

Within seconds Pandora locked the coffin of forever sleep causing the evil king inside of it to fall back into a deep sleep. Upon the ghost king being sealed away one again Danny smiled for the first time that day.

"Danny we did it. We stopped the ghost king. But I have to ask why did Pariah's plants turn against him?" Pandora asked.

"Who cares? The fact is they did, and thanks to them we beat him and everyone is safe once again." Danny said tired.

No sooner did Danny say this did the rest of Danny's ghostly allies appear, and upon seeing that the ghost king wasn't there they smiled.

"Way to go child, you did it! We are finally free one again!" Technus said smiling.

"But just because you saved us don't mean we are cool. I will never stop hunting you, and now that you have saved the human world and ours you are a much more valuable prize." Skulker said.

"Forget about him child, let's just go and rebuild our homes. See you later child and call me." Ember said causing Desiree to glare at her.

"Ember is right now you can go and rebuild your homes." Danny said sincerely.

"Not to mention kick out a bunch of freeloaders from ours!" Desiree said with a bit of hate in hers.

Danny's realm 15 minutes later

Paulina watched as a green portal opened and within moments Danny, Pandora, and Desiree came through.

"I take it that the war is over, and you won Danny?" Jack asked.

"Yes dad it is over. The ghost king is asleep again, and Sam as well as the rest of the world is safe." Danny said a bit winded.

"Which means that you can all go back to your homes in your realm. If you stay here too long, you will become like Danny here a full ghost." Pandora said as Paulina opened up a portal of her own.

"Ok everyone time for you to go home now." Desiree said as she watched everyone leave with the exception of Dash, Star, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Jack, Paulina, and Maddie.

"Danny thank you for saving us all. I know you are dead, but here is my number call me." Star said just before she kissed Danny on the cheek.

'Oh that is it! As soon as I get back I am going to make her pay for that!' Sam thought to herself.

"I hope to see you in the human realm again soon." Star added and winked at Danny before leaving through the portal.

"Danny your father is now like you a ghost. Please let him stay here with you. I would let him stay with me, but our house is set up to attack anything using ecto energy." Maddie said to her son.

"Now Maddie, I can't just live with Danny. I will have to find my own realm just like Danny did." Jack said causing Maddie to frown.

"Danny your father won't be a bother to you will he?" Maddie asked her ghostly son.

"Sorry, But I don't want to be a bother. There has to be away for me to be with you Maddie. Without the woman I love I am nothing but a lonely ghost. Jack said with sorrow in his voice.

"Dad you died because of me, and I am already dead. I just wish there was some way you could be with mom without the house attacking him." Danny said unaware of what he did.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said as her magic went into effect.

"Desiree what did you do to dad?" Danny asked.

"I made it so that your house won't attack your father. It will attack other ghosts but it won't attack him. Now he can be with the one that he loves." Desiree said sincerely.

"Mom I think you owe someone an apology for the way you have been treating her." Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"I am sorry Desiree for the way I treated you. However, I still think you are a freeloader who is using my son for his realm!" Maddie said sincerely.

"Enough of your arguing, you need to leave before you become a ghost yourself." Pandora said as everyone left with the exception of Sam and Paulina.

"Bye Danny, don't be a stranger in the human realm ok?" Sam said just as she took one look at Danny before she left through the portal.

Paulina then followed right behind Sam and closed the portal behind her. Then Danny to his dismay got an ear full from Desiree about how she couldn't stand his mother.

Sam greenhouse one hour later

"Wow you all have grown since I have seen you all last. What have you been doing here Undergrowth?" Sam asked her little venus fly trap.

"I did nothing, All these plants grew as your powers did. Since that ghost king kept forcing you to regenerate and heal they grew with you as did I. Now there is one last thing I need to do before your change is complete. Drink this liquid. It is made of my ectoplasm in it's purest form. It will give you the other ghost powers my bite didn't." Overgrowth said.

"So in other words I will be able to walk through walls, disappear, and fly?" Sam asked.

"Correct child you will be like me except not a full ghost." Undergrowth said as Sam without a second thought drank the ectoplasm gaining the rest of Undergrowth's powers.

'Soon Sam you will be my queen and together we will rule this planet.' Undergrowth thought with a smirk on his face.

"Stage out

So ends chapter 23 of death is only the beginning. Danny and company have finally beaten the ghost king, but there will be more enemies coming his way so this story is far from over. What will happen in the next chapter? Read on to find out. Lastly R and R people.


	24. Freaks, celebrations, and unkown threats

I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy the next installment of death is only the beginning.

Pandora's Realm 2 weeks later

"It has been a while since I been in your realm Pandora. I have to ask you what did you see in Pariah Dark anyways?" Danny asked.

"When I first met him he wasn't the selfish king that he is today. He was kind of like you when I first met him. A ghost that cared for many, and wanted to help others. That was what attracted me to him. However, he was bullied and picked on by the other ghosts in this realm. So much that he felt ashamed to be with me. It hurt his pride that I had to protect him instead of the other way was after this happened one too many times that he then told me that was leaving. I asked pleaded with him not to go telling him that I didn't mind protecting him. However that was the one thing I couldn't win against his pride. He said that he would come back for me when he could protect me like a man should." Pandora said in a glum tone.

"I am guessing that when he came back he was a completely different being then you remembered." Danny said getting a positive response.

"But not at first. When the bullies would mess with him he would fight back until they left him alone. It was then that he asked me to his girlfriend which I accepted. However, the two power items he had contained a curse within. They would slowly corrupt the wear of both of them turning the user into a power hungry tyrant. If worn too long the change would become permanent." Pandora said in a sad tone.

"So he wore them for too long, and became that monster. I am so sorry for your lost." Danny said only for Pandora to harden her heart.

"It was his fault anyways. I told him to remove the items as he didn't need the power all the time but he wouldn't listen. He even chose them over me when I made him choose between me and power. So I ended the relationship we had, and left for good." Pandora said clenching her four fists in anger.

"He broke my heart, and it is because of that I went down the path of a rage filled ghost. Most ghosts in the ghost zone feared me not only for my power but my temper." Pandora added.

"I don't fear you Pandora. I will admit at first I was scared for my afterlife when I first met you. However, I remembered that I was already dead so in a way it helped me forget my fear. It was because of this that you became my first friend in the ghost zone. I hope that counts for something." Danny said sincerely.

"It does Danny. When I first met you and saw that fear on your face I thought that I would be adding another person to fear me and one less trouble maker. However, when you stood your ground and was completely honest with me you helped me find the kind thoughtful gal that was buried underneath all my rage and anger. It was something I thought I had lost when Pariah chose power over me. That is why you are the one that is most precious being to me. Thank you Danny for not running away from me like the others, and helping me find that part of myself again." Pandora said while releasing tears of sincerity.

Before Danny could say anything else a pink portal appeared, and through it Paulina came instantly causing Pandora's mood to change.

"Perfect timing Paulina, you really know to come at the worst time.!" Danny said feeling some of Pandora's fury.

"Get out of my realm now! If you want to talk with Danny go to his realm and speak with him! But here you are not welcome!" Pandora said about to attack Paulina only for Danny to stop her.

"Pandora no her suit will copy the power you use on her. Besides let's hear what she has to say before I give her the boot." Danny said.

"Come on Danny, I wouldn't have come here if you were in your realm." Paulina said in a seductive tone.

"What do you want Paulina? Just spit it out so me and Pandora can get on with our conversation." Danny said wanting to get rid of her.

"The mayor of Amity park asked me to find you so you can attend a meeting in yout honor for saving us from the ghost king." Paulina said in a calm tone.

"Ok I did have help with that fight. If it wasn't for Pandora helping I would have lost. Second no I am not going to no meeting even if it is for me. I saved everyone because it was the right thing to do not for glory." Danny answered.

"Well if you don't come I will just stay here until you come. Also throwing me out won't work either as I will just come back using my portal power." Paulina said smiling while rubbing Danny's chest."

"Paulina would you please stop that? Second I will come with you. Just to tell the mayor no to his face before come back. I will be right back Pandora." Danny said not noticing the smile on Paulina's face.

Paulina then opened a portal to the human realm and took Danny through it.

"Later old lady, I know I will see you again!" Paulina said leaving a very pissed of Pandora behind.

'Oh that is it! I am so going to do some research right now!' Pandora thought to herself as she left her realm.

Several thousands of miles from Amity park on a Train

'Ah soon we will be at Amity Park. I haven't been here since I was a kid. If the rumors I hear are true, then I shall have a powerful new slave under my control soon enough.' a pale white skinned man thought to himself.

"Minions, Work faster will you? I want to be in Amity Park before the day is done!" Said the master of the train.

The man was about 5 foot 6 but unlike normal people he was one of the few humans who had an eye color of red and pale white skin. He wore a black coat that had a red ring near the the bottom and three patches on each sleave. He also wore black gloves on each hand wore a pair of red pants, a black shirt underneath his coat, and wore a pair of shoes that matched his entire outfit perfectly. Lastly wore small black hat on his head.

"Yes master Freakshow we hear and obey!" Said one of his slaves.

The slave who spoke wasn't even 2 feet tall, had green skin, and raven colored hair that was almost past the back of his head. He wore a black gloves, black shoes, and a black bottom without a shirt.

The second ghost floated 6 foot 3 and like the first ghost had green skin and black hair. However his haircut was in a mohawk, and had the form of a body builder. He had no lower body only a ghost tail, and had black metal rings around his hands.

The third slave unlike the first two was a female, and that wore a red suit and black boots that covered 3/4 of her legs. She like all the other had green skin, and raven colored hair but unlike the others her hair went down past her butt. Lastly over her left eye she wore an eye patch.

The four and final ghost wore a red cloak to cover her Tattooed body. Underneath she wore a two piece black suit with matching black boats and bracelets on each arm. Unlike the other instead of letting her hair flow she had hers in five black spikes that went out in different directions and had body piercings.

"Slaves what I witnessed over two weeks ago proves one thing to me. There are powerful ghosts haunting Amity, however two of them stand out more then the others. That would be these two." Freakshow said as he held his black staff with a red swirling orb.

"The blue skinned one sadly is immune to my staff's power. However the boy isn't. When he joins me this town and the entire world's riches will be mine for the taking! Now faster you three we need to get to Amity now! Not you Lydia you come with me." Freakshow said as the cape wearing ghost followed her master to the second car of the train.

"Lydia you have always been a ghost of few words if any at all. But you know the saying silence is golden? I think they were talking about you my dear." Freakshow said sincerely.

Lydia didn't say anything, however the expression on her face told Freakshow everything he wanted to know. Freakshow as about to make his move when the train hit a bump on the tracks. The end result of this was Freakshow dropping his crystal ball, causing it to break. Within moments Lydia along with all the other ghosts he help captive were free of his control. Less then 5 seconds later the other three ghosts came to the back soon each of them with the look of murder in their eyes.

"We are free from your control! Now welcome to the world of pay and back!" The other Female ghost said.

The three ghosts all went in with the intent to kill Freakshow for what he did to them. Freakshow now powerless was scared for his life, and closed his eyes preparing for the worse to happen only for it to never come. When Freakshow opened his eyes he saw the three ghosts who were after his life knocked out with only Lydia standing. Freakshow then put two and two together and figured out the truth.

"Lydia you protected me. but why? I thought you were only loyal because of the crystal's power." Freakshow asked in shock.

Lydia to answer his question summoned her tattoos off her body, and had them spell out a message on the floor. When Freakshow read it he smiled.

"You really do have feelings for me?" Freakshow asked for Lydia to nod her yes.

"I see I am glad you are still loyal to me my sweet Lydia. But we are still one power item and a crew short. How am I going to rule this world without my mind control staff?" Freakshow asked.

Lydia to answer his question flew to the back of the train, and brought back one of Freakshow's books. Upon him looking through it he got his answer.

"Of course the Reality gauntlet. Why should I settle for the Earth when I can have all of reality! Also why not just Reality? With the gauntlet's power I can make it so my staff never breaks and can use both items to control both reality and all of ghost kind!" Freakshow said while doing a very sinister laugh.

Lydia seeing this just frown and was about to go be alone when Freakshow stop her.

"Lydia don't worry, when all of this is done you will be the one to rule by my side as my queen. I may be a freak, but I have heart." Freakshow said to get a happy expression for Lydia.

Amity Park

"Danny why do you look like you had the joy sucked out of you?" Tucker asked studying Danny's face.

"You would be unhappy too if you were finally learning something real personal about your best friend only for someone to pop in and ruin the moment." Danny said causing both Tucker and Sam to glare at him.

"Danny you found a new best friend? What are we chopped liver? So uncool." Sam said only for Danny to realize what he said.

"Sorry Sam, You two are still my living best friends, but I was talking about Pandora." Danny said causing the two of them to calm down.

Danny then took a look at Sam and for the first time since he had died actually took notice to her looks. Instead of wearing her usual Gothic clothes she was wearing green with a red rose in the center. she had green high heels that had thorns coming out them with matching green gloves. Lastly she wore a green cape that had four thorny vines coming out of it. (AN If you have seen urban Jungle it is the second plant outfit Sam wore in the show.)

"Wow Sam I didn't notice you had that outfit on." Danny said impressed.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sam who for once in several weeks actually gave someone a real smile.

"You like it? I made it from 100 percent eco friendly sources as I did the rest of my new clothes line. Be careful of the vines though they are real and very thorny." Sam said smiling.

"Why did you add real thorny vines to them? I mean wouldn't it have been better if you used vines without thorns or better yet plastic thorns?" Tucker asked getting a glare from Sam.

"Tucker you of all people should know that when Sam does something eco friendly she doesn't go half she gives it her all?" Danny said just before Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Danny you are the first to say that to me. It actually is almost enough to make me feel happy again." Sam said in a calm tone.

"Well if it isn't my old punch bag turned hero. I am glad Paulina was able to get you to come out of you realm. So tell us why haven't you come out to see us when you can do it so easily?" Dash asked.

"Dude has a point there. Don't tell me Pandora is keeping you all to herself now?" Tucker said in a teasing tone.

"Oh yeah by the way I have some news for you dude. I finally did it. Before I couldn't do it, but now I have. I finally have a girlfriend." Dash said smiling.

"Congrats man who is the... lucky lady?" Danny asked only for her to show up grabbing Dash's hand.

"That would be me little brother. But on another note why did I hear from Paulina that she had trouble getting you to come and see us? In fact why did Paulina had to come and get you at all? If anything you should come to visit us without someone having to come and get you." Jazz asked in an annoyed tone.

"It is a crime to get to know your mentor/friend better? I was spending the past few weeks talking with Pandora as well as getting better with my powers. Besides my home now is the ghost zone not the human realm." Danny answered.

"We are sick of that Danny. If you don't come out more often we will have Paulina go in a bring you here. But today was special. The mayor wanted to thank you for everything you did but we had no way of finding you without Paulina's help." Sam said annoyed.

"I have to ask though aren't you sweaty in that Sam?" Danny asked.

"Actually that is the best part about this outfit. If my body temperature goes up and I begin to simmer the organic part of my outfit sucks it up and converts it into fresh oxygen. Don't ask me to explain ok?" Sam said.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for. It has been three weeks since we had to deal with the threat of the ghost king, but thanks to the help the ghost boy we are safe once again. So everyone let's give a big round of applause to our savior Danny Phantom!"

"Danny Phantom? When was I given this name, and why didn't I have any say in it?" Danny asked annoyed.

"They had a contest some time ago on what we should call you since we didn't want to use your original name. It was between that and invisibill!" Sam said causing Danny to flinch somewhat.

"Hello people of Amity, first off I like to thank the entire town of Amity for seeing me as a hero, but I couldn't have done it alone. I had help from my living friends, Jazz, Dash, Paulina, and lastly my Mentor Pandora." Danny said sincerely.

"Without their help everyone here would be like me only enslaved to the ghost king." Danny said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Danny Phantom we love you!" Said many of the females even some of the older ones in college.

'If only I had that kind of attention from them when I was alive I would have been straight.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny will you come back to save us again if we are under attack from ghosts?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Please say yes Danny you are my hero." Said a little girl that made him think of Sam when she was that age.

"You already have yourself a team of hero's. You have Team Phantom, as well as the pink hunter. You don't need me to be your hero." Danny said only for several of the cutest children to surround him.

"Please Danny be our hero and fight along side your team. You are the best thing that has happened to this town." All the kids said together while giving him the SSE. (Sad soulful eyes)

However before Danny could answer his ghost sense went off, and within moments everyone with the exception of Paulina and Danny was frozen.

"Ghost power time out gained." Paulina's computer said.

Danny then looked and saw the ghost that caused this to happen. The ghost had pale blue and wore a purple cloak with a cape. He had three watches on each hand, a belt that had a watch in it, and a case in his chest that had a clock in it. In his right hand he held a staff that had a watch on it as well.

"Ok you must really like watches who are you, and why is everyone but Paulina and me frozen?" Danny asked.

"To answer your first question I am clockwork master of time." The ghost said as he changed into an older version of himself.

"The ghost of time? Why are you not in your realm watching over time?" Paulina asked.

Ignoring her Clockwork went on to answer Danny's other question.

"As for why she isn't frozen in time like everyone else it is because of her pink suit. It protects her from just about every ghost ability known by it's creator including mine sadly. But the reason I am here is because my employers wanted me to become your mentor." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"Sorry but I already have a mentor Clockwork. I have no desire to change that." Danny answered not surprising Clockwork in the least.

"This doesn't surprise me at all and I know why. However, I do offer you a warning. I can't say when, but a threat not of this reality will come. Be ready for it when it comes Time in!" Clockwork said just as he left unfreezing time.

"Ghost ability gain Time in." Paulina's computer said.

Danny then one again heard the pleading of the children as time began to move forward once again. Danny having too much information on his mind just gave everyone the answer they wanted to hear just before he opened up a portal and went back to the ghost zone.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this sooner, but I had decide which big villains would come along next and I have. I don't know when the I will post the next chapter as life is threwing me curve balls, but I will do so as soon as I can. R and R people.


	25. learning and discovery

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they are doing a life Sentence to their original owner without the chance of Parole. Enjoy part 25 of death is only the beginning.

Just outside Amity

"Lydia, I found the gauntlet, but the gems that give it the power to control reality are missing. However, I do have a way to track them down. Take this it is the power source of the gauntlet. It's first purpose is to power up the Reality Gauntlet. However, it also serves the second purpose to locate the gems that power the gauntlet." Freakshow said as he handed to gem to his ghostly love.

Lydia, didn't speak a word however, from the look on her face she would obey.

"Lydia when one of the gems are near the power gem will glow brighter. Now go my love find me the gems that will make me king and you queen!" Freakshow said as Lydia disappeared in a whirlwind of her own Tattoo's.

'Soon my love no one will ignore me, and no ghost will stand my equal with you being the exception.' Freakshow thought as he began to laugh in a very evil manner.

Danny's realm

"So tell me Pandora, did you date anyone else before or after Pariah?" Danny asked.

"No Danny, Pariah was the only man I dated, and he was my first love. I tried dating afterwards, but as I told you, my rage and fury scared off most of the men I would try to date. In fact I haven't been on a date in... I don't know how long." Pandora said honestly.

'Wow Pandora hasn't been on a date in a long time. I wonder if she is lonely? No matter might as well ask.' Danny thought just before he spoke.

"Pandora I hope I am not prying too much, but I have to ask do you miss going on dates?" Danny asked causing Pandora to sigh.

"I do sometimes. But as I told you no one wants to go out on a date with a fury filled woman who can fry them instantly. If I asked they would run in fear of me." Pandora said with a sadness in her voice.

"Well how about I take you out on a date to the human realm? Not a romantic day but just as two friends out for a good time." Danny offered.

'As much fun as it would be to go out on a date with someone I know enjoys my company I better stop this now.' Pandora thought just before she spoke.

"Danny you have become the hero of the human realm, and for you to do that effectively you need to master your powers. I told you before that you had two element powers. Your Ice and your Water powers. I know you have gotten somewhat decent with your ice powers, but your water power you haven't even started on yet! Time for you to go back into training!" Pandora said in her now teacher tone.

"I mean you no disrespect Pandora, but you told me yourself that your powers were of fire and lighting due to those being from the power of rage and fury. Unless you had the powers I have when you didn't have all that built up rage and fury." Danny said hoping it was the later.

'He is right I don't have those powers and I doubt I will ever have that power. I don't think I can teach him how to work his water powers.' Pandora thought to herself.

"I am sorry Danny I can't help you with this training as I don't have or even know how to teach you how to use that element. You will have to find someone else to help you with that." Pandora said in a some what down tone.

"You may not be able to teach him how to use that element but I can through my powers. All you have to do is wish for it and it is yours." Desiree said coming to the scene.

"How long were you listening to my conversation with my pupil?" Pandora said in a slightly enraged tone.

"Not long. I came out of my room and overheard Danny needing a teacher." Desiree said in a calm tone.

Danny looked at the wishing ghost for a moment and smiled.

"Ok I will take you up on that offer. I wish that someone in this room could teach me how to use my water powers to the greatest degree." Danny said causing Desiree's powers to activate.

"It is done Danny, Now come with me your training beings now." Desiree said shocking both Pandora and Danny.

"You wished for a teacher to teach you how to use your water power that was in this room. You didn't say you wanted it to be Pandora." Desiree said causing Danny to frown.

'I should have made the wish for Pandora to be my teacher. But beggars can't be choosers.' Danny thought as went off with Desiree to a part of Danny's realm that even he didn't know he had.

Sam's greenhouse

"Excellent work my child you have master your powers perfectly. However, I still want you to practice with them." Undergrowth said to Sam in a calm tone.

"Thank you Undergrowth I am so happy. Maybe now that I am half ghost Danny will reconsider dating me." Sam said with hope.

'That will not work well for me if she goes after him. No matter, Even though I am here I can still speak with any plant just like Sam can.' Undergrowth thought to himself.

"Sam when you were in Danny's realm did you notice if he had any plants there?" Undergrowth asked.

"No he didn't. But I didn't see he whole realm as it is quite large." Sam said in a down tone.

"Well since you have ghost powers you can now survive in the ghost zone without worrying about turning into a ghost. In fact I think you should take a few of the children with you. There is no such thing as a plant being a bad gift." Undergrowth said as he gave Sam three special plants.

"You are right but I have to ask even though I don't mind the skin tone, will I continue to keep turning green like this?" Sam asked.

"You won't turn anymore green then you already are. Now hurry up and head to Danny's realm so you can give him his gifts." Undergrowth said as Sam placed the plants in a bag and walked off.

'If what the plants told me about Danny is true those plants will be the key to drawing Sam to me and away from Danny. My little Sam soon you will be my queen.' Undergrowth thought to himself with a sinister smile on his face.

Fenton works fifteen minutes later.

Sam knocked on the door only to see that no one was home or so she thought. Frowning at this Sam went intangible to go through the door. Sadly for her the ghost defenses were up and all the weapons were pointing at her even though she was invisible.

"Ectoplasmic intruder alert! Identify yourself and leave or else!" The computer said in Maddie's voice.

"Computer stand down! I am a ghost as well remember? If I spot a ghost in here I will alert you." Jack said while talking to his computer.

Sam seeing this chance to escape took it and flew as fast as she could into the basement.

"Ectoplasmic intruder alert in the... Never mind Jack the intruder when into the ghost zone where they belong." The computer said causing Jack to scratch his head.

"That is funny computer. I heard of ghosts trying to get away from the ghost zone, but rushing to get back in? Now I have heard everything." Jack said in shock.

"Scanners indicate that ghostly being that entered the building was Sam Manson." The computer said causing Jack to go into shock.

"That is impossible. Sam may be suicidal to a degree, but she wouldn't kill herself." Jack said to the computer.

"Jack my sensors don't lie it was Sam Manson that came through here and went into the ghost zone. Are you going to go in after her?" Jack's computer asked.

"If she is dead, then we better call her parents and let them know this, but something tells me that even though Maddie programmed you well that you are making a mistake. For all we know Sam could have been holding something that had ghost energy and that could have set off your alarm. It isn't the first time it has happened." Jack said not wanting to believe Sam was a ghost like him.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

'I see that my ghost half protects me from the ghost zone since It isn't hard to breathe here anymore. But I need to find Danny's realm. Oh great just what I needed company.' Sam thought as she saw Skulker a few feet away.

Sam tried to sneak past him, but was unsuccessful and within moments he came wanting to fight.

"So the goth girl comes wandering into the ghost zone again? Time for me to skin you alive and show it to your little boyfriend!" Skulker said taunting.

"He isn't my boyfriend yet! But once he sees the new me I know he will change his mind. But for now it is time for you to take me to Danny's realm!" Sam said as she summoned a vine and attacked it to Skulker taking over the ghost.

_'Good work Sam remember all of my powers are yours including the mind vine. Now he is your puppet and will do as commanded.'_ Undergrowth said shocking Sam.

_'Undergrowth but how? I know you are a plant and I can speak with plants, but you are still in my green house.'_ Sam asked.

_'Remember Sam you share my powers so you and me can speak no matter how far we are from each other. Now hurry up and have Skulker take you to Danny's realm!'_ Undergrowth said for Sam to comply.

"Skulker take me to my Danny's Realm and be quick about it!" Sam said as she made herself and her vine invisible.

'Good thing I practice with my powers. Otherwise I would be screwed.' Sam thought to herself.

"Yes Mother I hear and obey!" Skulker said as he activated his jet pack and took Sam to Danny's realm at his top speed.

Sam reached Danny's realm in about thirty minutes with Skulker. Just as Sam got to the door she got did what she remembered watching on TV when she was younger.

"Skulker when I remove my vine you will forget ever seeing me and fly about your busines." Sam said in a calm tone.

"I hear you and obey Mother!" Skulker said as Sam removed her vine from Skulker having him come back to normal.

As soon as Skulker's mind was free he flew off at top speed going to do what he was originally going to do before he saw Sam.

'I memorized the route Skulker took so I don't have to worry about getting lost either so now it is time for me to make my move.' Sam thought to herself as she went into Danny's realm.

Meanwhile Deeper inside of Danny's realm Danny was getting a gentle lesson in mastering his water power as opposed to the harsher training with Pandora.

"That is it Danny, you got it. You have already mastered converting water from a liquid to a gas and Visa Versa, and you can even make the water do what you want it to do. But there is more to it then that Danny much more." Desiree said in a calm tone.

"Then teach me Desiree, I am willing to learn everything you know about my water power." Danny said in a calm tone.

Unknown to the two of them Sam was watching the two of them interact from the other room. Upon seeing Danny working hand and hand with Desiree Sam wanted nothing more then to cocoon Desiree in a sea of vines and have them suck the afterlife force she had within her. However, instead Sam decided it was time to let Danny know the truth about her.

"Hey Danny it had been a while since I last saw you." Sam said getting Danny's Attention.

"Sam why are you here in my realm again? You know that if you say in the ghost zone to long that you will become a ghost!" Danny said in a tone that had concern and annoyance in it.

"Won't happen again I am now a half ghost. The ghost zone won't have it's toxic affect on me like before." Sam said as she showed off the four basic tricks all ghosts could do.

'Since when did Sam become a half ghost? Oh no I hope she didn't do this for the reason I think she did.' Danny thought to himself as Desiree spoke up.

"That is nice and all, but me and Danny are in the middle of a lesson child. He needs to master his water element and you being here isn't helping." Desiree said with annoyance.

"Danny why is Desiree teaching you how to use your water power? I thought that Pandora was teaching you how to use your powers!" Sam said equally annoyed.

"Danny made a wish for someone to teach him how to use his water power, and I granted it. However, since Danny wasn't specific I made so I would be his teacher." Desiree said sincerely causing Sam to get upset.

'Why that bimbo wants to spends time with my Danny I don't know, but I it will end now!' Sam thought as she was about to summon her powers to drain her dry until undergrowth stopped her.

_'Sam calm down. Revenge against her will come later, but for now just give Danny the plants.'_ Undergrowth said to Sam.

_'Fine, but if I find out that they are together I will make her pay!'_ Sam said back to Undergrowth.

_'If he can't see your worth Sam then he doesn't serve you. If it was me making the decision I would choose you hands down.'_ Undergrowth said sincerely.

_'Flattery will get you nowhere Undergrowth. but for now let me give him the plants.'_ Sam said back to Undergrowth.

"Danny the other reason I am here is to give you these plants I have been growing in my green house." Sam said as she took out several potted plants.

"Just make sure they get plenty of water, air, and a form of light." Sam said as she took the plants out of the bag and placed one on the table, the second in his bedroom and the third in his kitchen.

"Thank you child for giving him some more decorations, so now can you leave so I can get on with his lesson?" Desiree said extremely annoyed now.

"Fine I will go and Danny don't be a stranger. Everyone in the human realm wants to see you again. In fact I was told to give you this so we can call you when you are needed." Sam said she gave him a special cell phone while Danny made a portal for Sam to go through.

Somewhere in the ghost zone.

Lydia's Tattoo's along with her were fighting a behemoth ghost in an attempt to gain the gem of life. The Behemoth had four large arms and unlike other ghosts had black eyes. It he had a long scaly tail and a massive body that was budging with muscle. He had four metal bands around his arms that were simaliars to Desiree's but except that they had scratch marks on them from eons of battle. While the Behemoth had power Lydia had speed and superior numbers which the Behemoth lacked. While Lydia's Tattoo's had him occupied Lydia easily took the first gem then called back her Tattoo's monsters. Lydia made a hastily retreat leaving the Behemoth clueless to why she ran until it saw the gem it was protecting was gone.

'That is one down and two to go. Soon my beloved will have what he wants and I will be his queen.' Lydia thought to herself as she Disappeared in a whirlwind of her own Tattoo's.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long with this update. I don't have much more to say other then to R and R people.


	26. reconsiding?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next part of Death is only the beginning.

Amity park

"Why do you insist on doing this the hard way Skulker you know this will end badly for you!" Danny said annoyed as he fired a beam of ghost energy to at Skulker sending him crashing into the ground.

"I don't get you child. I could understand if you were a half ghost, but you are just as much a ghost as I am why find your own kind?" Skulker asked confused while fighting back.

"I don't know about you but I have a mother, sister and friends I don't want becoming ghosts anything soon. Now why don't you go back to your island and hunt something!" Danny said punching Skulker in the face causing him to go flying through a portal Danny created before closing it.

"Hey look up in the sky it is Danny Phantom he saved us again! Danny could you please come down here people we want to talk to you." One of the many females said.

The one that spoke was an African American girl wearing an orange headband with a matching orange skirt, and yellow sleeveless top with matching ear rings. For her footwear she wore white shoes with yellow ankle socks.

"We would like to thank you for saving us from robotic ghost. I have to ask you though why do you save us from your own kind even though you are a ghost like them?" Valerie asked.

"Like he told Skulker Valerie the answer is Danny was one of us when he was alive. When he was alive his name was Danny Fenton. Oh and Danny take this please." Star said as she handed him a piece of paper while winking at him.

"Thank you Danny. Even though we were never really friends I have to say you more popular dead then you were alive." Valerie said dryly.

"It is ironic don't you think. When I was alive I wanted this kind of attention but I was ignored. Now that I am dead I just want to be protect my family and loved ones I become the town hero." Danny said in a honest tone.

"Well you did save us from the ghost king and saves us all from becoming like you no offense. So of course you are going be seen a hero. Unless you had some other motive." Valerie said saying the last part in a joking tone.

"I said it before and I will say it again I didn't do it alone. Pandora was at my side the entire fight. Without her I would have failed." Danny said sincerely.

Star who was in Danny realm and actually spoke with Pandora when he wasn't there felt a ping of jealously for how Danny spoke so highly of Pandora.

"You really think the world of Pandora don't you? Whenever we praise you, you talk about Pandora. If I didn't know any better I would say you are falling for her." Star said with a bit of pain in her tone.

"Pandora is my mentor, my teacher, and of all the ghosts in the ghost zone my best friend. So of course I would speak highly of her. She is the equal of Sam and Tucker when I was alive." Danny said sincerely.

"I am sorry Danny, Star has a crush on you. Ever since you save her during the ghost king's attack that day all she does is talk about you. She goes on about how she wants to be your girlfriend." Valerie said causing Star to blush.

"I kind of picked up on that some time ago. But I am sorry Star, but like I told Sam when she asked it will never work between us." Danny said causing Star to persist more forgetting the first part.

"How wouldn't it work between us Danny? I mean sure I ignored you when you were alive, but now you are the coolest guy I know and my hero. What could possibility keep us apart?" Star asked in a longing tone.

"The pink hunter for starters. She already has it out for me, and with her I am on thin ice. The last thing I need is her trying to hunt me." Danny started.

"You are the hero of Amity. If she tries to hunt you she will be put on the most wanted list. In fact there was a law passed just recent that gives you the rights you had when you were alive. That means we can date." Star said wrapping her arms around Danny.

"Besides that there are others who are like me that are interested, and let's just say they don't like human competition." Danny added not derailing Star for a minute.

"Then you can be my hero and protect me from them just like you did with the ghost king's army. I don't care what danger I will have to face down as long as I am..." Star never got the chance to finish that sentence as she was hit in the head with a crab apple.

"Get your hands off of him! He said no, and that means no!" Sam hissed.

"You are just jealous because he actually wanted to be with me at one point unlike you!" Star hissed back with her fists balled.

'I know it is the cowards way out, but while they are fighting I am out of here.' Danny thought as he opened a portal and flew into it.

"Girls Danny just went back to the ghost zone while the two were fighting over him. Also from what he was saying I think he has a thing for Pandora which I don't blame him. I mean she is a ghost like him and he is close to her." Valerie said causing both girls anger to spike.

"Girls you both need to stop fighting over him. I mean seriously if he wanted to be with either of you right now, he would have asked you out. I mean think about it he is the hero of our town and has many people wanting him." Valerie added.

_'Calm down Sam, she has nothing on you. If it were me, I would make you my queen ASAP.'_ Undergrowth said to her causing Sam to calm down.

"You know what? You are right Valerie there is no need for me to be fighting over my dead best friend. Besides we are going to be late for school if we keep this up." Sam said just as she walked away.

Casper high 10 minutes later

Tucker saw the display that went off with Sam and Star and sighed.

'This isn't good at all. I need to talk to Danny if I can ever get the chance to speak with him again. Sadly the ghost zone isn't a place that is safe for me too long.' Tucker thought to himself only to bump into someone without looking.

"I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Tucker said apologizing to the person he bumped into.

"Foley you better be lucky that we work together now or I would have pounded you for that!" Dash said to Tucker in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sorry but I am worried about Sam. The way she is acting is even more off for her then usual." Tucker said with concern.

"So what else is new?" Dash asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"I am serious. Sam looked like she was going to kill Star for flirting with Danny after he sent Skulker back to the ghost zone. I am worried that if this keeps up Sam might go over the deep end to the point of no return." Tucker said in a still concerned tone.

"In any other universe crushing on a dead guy would be strange." Dash said dryly.

"Here she comes now Dash, I will go talk to her. If anything happens ghost related I will let you know." Tucker said as he walked over towards Sam.

Sam saw Tucker coming and took up a normal look for herself. As soon as Tucker was within touching range she spoke up.

"Sam I need to talk to you. I saw what you did earlier, and that is totally uncalled for." Tucker said in a stern tone.

"Tucker you are not my father you are my best friend." Sam answered in her normal tone.

"My point exactly Sam. I am worried about you. I am afraid that one of these days you will go over the deep end of no return. I mean you haven't been yourself ever since Danny died. What is worse is that you are going even further then you used to when other females tried to get Danny's attention." Tucker said in a still concerned tone.

"Danny told her no, but she continued to push on. Besides even though he is dead, and said no to me I wish he would change his mind." Sam said in a tone of voice that Tucker hadn't heard since Danny was alive.

"He told you no for a reason Sam. He is dead now as well as the hero of this town. If he was to go out with you he would be putting you in Danger. Also even if you two were to go out then what? There would be no future in it. You will grow old and Danny will remain the same age. Next you won't be able to have kids with him since last I checked ghost's don't have reproductive organs." Tucker said only for Sam to stop him.

"I know all this, but I can't help how I feel. Whenever I see someone try to woo him I just lose it. But on another note I had another dream. This time it was about some pale faced man and some green faced Tattooed ghost." Sam said causing Tucker to frown.

"Sam every time you have one of these dreams the ghost in your dreams appear to reek havoc on our town. First Walker and the ghost police, then the ghost king, and now some Freakshow human with a tattooed ghost?" Tucker said with dismay.

"That isn't the worst of it. He was wearing the Reality gauntlet. A ghostly Item that can give the wearer control of all reality. Ever since I had this dream I have been doing researched on this Item to prevent this vision from happening and I found out the locations of each of the gems that powers the gauntlet." Sam said in a normal tone.

"That is great Sam, but what you are talking about will have to wait until lunch. I will tell Jazz and Dash." Tucker said as he raced to class.

'Hm if I had control of that Gauntlet I could make it so Danny never died, No I will make him a half ghost like myself instead of a pure ghost. Then maybe he will change his mind. But that is only if I get the gauntlet in my position. I can't risk hurting my friends even if it mean getting Danny back.' Sam thought to herself while smiling a smile she hadn't done since Danny was alive.

Pandora's realm

Pandora was within her realm soaking in her tub. Her thoughts were filled with that of the only person who understood her other then her first love. Pandora then heard a noise in her realm and frowned. Normally she would have dried off, put on her clothes, and just proceed to scare or beat up the intruder. However, since she began her friendship with Danny she learned to control her temper better. Pandora was by no means a peace loving hippy now, but she now she would wait before she went off.

'I am finally having a moment of peace other then when I am with Danny and someone has to go and ruin it.' Pandora thought to herself as she was about to step out of her tub only for Danny to speak up.

"I am sorry for intruding Pandora, but I really need to talk to you." Danny said sincerely.

"What is it that I can help you with Danny?" Pandora asked her young friend.

"I have to ask has there ever been a case of a human and a ghost dating?" Danny asked.

'As much as I want to date one of my own kind now that I am dead, maybe if I go out with Sam, she may calm down and go back to the way she was before I died. I did kinda like her when I was alive and now that she is half ghost it may work out somehow.' Danny thought to himself.

"No there hasn't been a case of this in over 20,000 thousand years. Why do you ask Danny?" Pandora asked.

"Remember Sam who has been finding her way to my realm time and time again? Well she has somehow become a half ghost like my parents friend." Danny said shocking Pandora.

"That girl is now a half ghost? How did she gain her ghost powers? Also what kind of unique powers does she have if she showed you?" Pandora asked.

"None that I could put my finger on. However if it helps she wears more organic clothing like as if she were a plant." Danny said shocking Pandora.

"Oh no if what I am thinking is true, then your friend is in great danger if Undergrowth finds her. I haven't seen him for a long time, but he is a plant ghost with a dream of turning the entire ghost zone and any realm into one big greenhouse. He has also been looking for a mate who loves plants as much as he does." Pandora said shocking Danny.

"Sam when I was alive has strong feelings for our planet and she even has a green house. Ever since my death she has been a few nuts short of a fruitcake but..." Danny never got to finish that sentence as the phone Sam gave him rang.

"Danny I am beginning to regret telling you to be the hero of that town. Ever since that day you have never gotten a moment of peace. It was the main reason why I didn't want you going back to the human realm!" Pandora said annoyed.

Danny then picked up his phone and spoke.

"Danny it is Sam, I had a another Dream that could be a future attack. This one was about a pale man and a green tattooed ghost. What the man was wearing was called the Reality gauntlet." Sam said to Danny.

"I know it may be a stupid question, but what does the reality gauntlet do?" Danny asked.

However before Sam could answer Pandora now annoyed fired a lighting bolt at Danny frying him and the phone in the process.

"You are starting to get sloppy Danny. You should have dodged or at least redirected that lighting bolt with one of your portals." Pandora said still annoyed.

Danny got up quicker then he used to from the blow Pandora sent at him. This was because Pandora didn't use as much energy as she normally would when she used to train Danny. Also she really wanted to destroy his phone more then hurt him.

"Pandora That was totally uncalled for! But on another note since I couldn't get the information from Sam, do you know anything about the reality gauntlet?" Danny asked.

"Yes I do. The Gauntlet has 4 gems each with a unique power. The gem of Life which can bring and make anything come alive. The gem of form which can turn anything into something else. The gem of Fantasy which can make your deepest desires real. Lastly there is the gauntlet's power source which as I said powers up the gauntlet but it also serves another purpose. It has the power to locate the other gems." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"Do you know the locations of the gems? If what Sam told me is true then as long as we have one of the gems that man in her vision can't control reality." Danny said.

"I suggest you go after the gem of fantasy Danny as it is closet one to you." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"How close would you say close is?" Danny asked.

"It is hidden in a frozen wasteland. Sorry I can't give you anymore information on the matter." Pandora said only for Danny to open a portal.

"I will be back with the Gem of Fantasy." Danny said as he flew through the portal closing it behind him.

With Freakshow and Lydia

"Excellent work my love. That is one down and two more to go." Freakshow said in a happy tone as he put the gem of life into its correct slot.

Lydia wanting to make Freakshow smile some more just went off as she saw the power gem responding to another gem without a word. Freakshow was about to speak to her some more but she had already left.

'I was going to tell her to take a break since she looked like she was in a horrible fight, but I can't do that now can I?' Freakshow thought to himself.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this sooner, but I had a huge case of writers block. There will be another update within this month as I already have half of the next chapter ready. R and R people.


	27. The final straw breaks

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 27 of Death is only the beginning.

Sam's Greenhouse

(" ") Character speaking

(' ') Character thinking

_(' ') Undergrowth, his plants, or Sam talking plant language._

Undergrowth wasn't happy at all with the newest piece of information he had gotten from his plants. He was so upset that he almost attacked one of his own children but stopped himself at the last minute.

_'So he is thinking about asking Sam out? I won't allow it! She will be my queen not his! But how will I get him out of the way without drawing attention to myself?' _Undergrowth asked himself and his plants.

_'You could get him to fall for someone else. I mean he has many fangirls from what our plant allies all over Amity have told us.'_ One of Undergrowth's drones answered.

_'No he is dead set against a human girlfriend. The only reason he is considering Sam is because of the gift I gave her as well as hoping she will revert to her normal self.'_ Undergrowth answered.

_'Then why not use a pure ghost then? He has several female ghosts that like him. Desiree, Ember and Pandora are three good examples.'_ Another drone said.

_'Pandora I doubt that. I think he has a close friend thing with her. The spores only work if there is an hidden or any kind of attraction between them. However, with Desiree it could work. She does live with him, and from what I have seen from my spies there is something there..'_ Undergrowth said to his plants.

_'Why not Ember? She has feelings for him as well. Plus unlike Desiree can't be wished out of the relationship with her own powers.'_ The third drone said.

_'Ember while she likes Danny has power over fire. My power won't work on her because of that. Besides with Desiree there is more of a chance they get caught, and Sam will be drawn closer to me.'_ Undergrowth said smiling.

_'But my lord, Danny isn't in his realm it is just Desiree there from our plant allies.'_ The first drone said to his master.

_'It doesn't matter for now. Have those plants start releasing their pheromones spores. When Danny get's back they will begin working their magic.'_ Undergrowth said in a happy tone.

'Soon my queen you will be mine and mine alone. Once I have you by my side then I will turn this world and the ghost zone into a larger version of this paradise.' Undergrowth thought smiling.

With Lydia in the ghost zone

Lydia was flying in the ghost zone watching the power source gem glow brightly. She continued to keep going in the direction that made it glow until she saw a flowing skull shaped Island. Lydia went down towards the island, and quickly found the second gem.

"So I have an intruder on my island. No matter I will have fun hunting, and skinning your tattooed hide." Skulker said only for Lydia to send her tattoo's at him.

"Target practice this is just too much fun!" Skulker said as he activated his weapons only to find out he didn't have them anymore.

'That is right all my weapons and upgrades only improve my body. No matter, hand to hand combat is still one of my strong points.' Skulker thought to himself as he went to attack Lydia.

However, her Tattoo's bats and snakes went on the offensive and started biting him all over. Skulker now annoyed with this just flexed his body, causing the tattoo's to bounce off him some of which hit Lydia stunning her.

"I don't know what you want lady, but your hide will be mine!" Skulker said as he used his speed upgrades to give him a speed edge over Lydia.

Lydia not saying anything just went intangible when Skulker threw his attacks and sent her Tattoos at him again. Skulker smiled using her tattoos for his target practice. Skulker continued to hit each tattoo one by one until they came back to their master.

Lydia seeing that her original tactic wasn't working spoke to her tattoo's through a mental link and relayed the new plan. When they got their new orders, they all went in charging Skulker.

"While I can't say this hasn't been fun it is time to end this!" Skulker said only for Lydia to actually smile.

All of the remaining tattoos charged Skulker at once. However, at the last minute they all went intangible and through Skulker causing the ghost hunter frown.

"It seems your tattoo's have abandoned you. now I can take my time torturing you. I am going to make it painful and slow my dear. What the? I can't feel my body anymore but why?" Skulker asked only to see one of Lydia's bats with the gem of form in it's claws.

Lydia then took the gem only to see Skulker charge her. Lydia then used the gem of form to turn Skulker into a metal mouse. However, before she could teleport away Skulker grabbed onto her taking the trip with her.

Freakshow's Train 2 minutes later

"Lydia, you did it. you got me my second gem but I insist you take a break from your work. You look like something the cat dragged in." Freakshow said to his ghostly love.

After Freakshow took the gem from Lydia he noticed the metal mouse clinging onto Lydia's cape and grabbed it.

"Let me go, and give me back my gem! Or I so help me when I get back to normal I will do the same to you that I did to her!" Skulker squeaked striking a nerve with Freakshow.

"You did this to my Lydia? Thank you for letting me know. Now let me give you a taste of the gem of life and form!" Freakshow said.

Freakshow then took the power source gem and using it with the gems of life and form created 3 metal eating cats. Skulker not afraid in the least attempted to take on the metal cats. As the battle between the metal eating cats and mouse Skulker took place Freakshow was impressed at the fighting skills of Skulker. When Skulker defeated the three metal cats he smiled.

"Is that all you got? I will be glad to take you on next creep!" Skulker squeaked with all the confidence in the world.

"I am impressed. Not threatened, but impressed. So impressed that I am willing to offer you a deal." Freakshow said in a cool tone.

"If it get's me back to normal and allows me to hunt I accept." Skulker squeaked.

Freakshow then reversed the effects of the gem of form causing Skulker to revert back to his original (robotic) form.

"That is better. Even though I can't feel anything it is still nice to be my old self again." Skulker said sincerely.

"Since you are strong, and willing to take on stronger opponents, I want you to go find my final gem." Freakshow said.

"If it is anything like that last gem, what is stopping me from taking it, and using it myself?" Skulker asked.

"Oh nothing just this." Freakshow said turnin Skulker into a metal mouse once again then changing him back.

"Betray me, and I will make sure you stay that way for the rest of your afterlife! However, if you complete your mission, I will give you your own reality where you can hunt anything you want." Freakshow said trying to sweeten the pot.

"Fine but only because I love hunting." Skulker said just before he gave him the power source gem.

"Follow the glow of that gem. The stronger it glows the closer you are to a gem. As you can see it is glowing brightly since it is next to the gems of life and form. But the last gem is in the ghost zone." Freakshow said as Skulker took off.

Unknown to Skulker one of Lydia's bats was on him to keep track of him.

"Now rest up my love. You had a hard battle, and need your rest." Freakshow said causing Lydia to smile.

The Ice Cave of Fantasy

"I have been here before, so I know the cave life my own realm. However, it still weirds me out that I have been here once let alone again." Danny thought to himself as he came into the cave.

Danny continued to fly through the cave until he found what he was looking for. Danny then searched for any hidden booby traps to find none in plan sight. Sastified that it was safe he grabbed the gem and was about to leave only to get shot at with a red energy blast.

"I don't want to fight you, So just hand over the gem Danny." Said a familiar voice.

"Penelope? What are you doing here? Why do you want the gem of fantasy?" Danny asked.

"That is none of your concern. Just hand it over and I will be on my way!" Penelope said in a stern tone.

"I won't let you have it so you can make the entire world miserable!" Danny said in a strong tone.

"Not a bad idea, but I want it to convince a certain someone that he should give me a chance!" Penelope said not realizing she gave away her motive.

"Interesting, but no Penelope. If you want the interest of this person you are better off getting them on your own. Besides someone else is after this gem. Someone that could cause havoc in both the human and ghost realms." Danny said.

"I don't care about that! Now hand over the gem or face my wrath!" Penelope said causing Danny to sigh.

"Sorry Penelope but it is time for me to leave." Danny said as he created a portal and flew through it.

"Oh no you don't Phantom! I have come to far to lose it all now!" Penelope said with a bit of fury.

Penelope moving quickly went through the portal just before it closed. However, were she landed wasn't where Danny was.

'Damn it! He got away from me! Now I need to get back to the ghost zone before that crazy pink hunter comes after me!' Penelope thought to herself only to be spotted by Tucker.

"What the hell? Spectra, what the heck are you doing in my room? Oh who cares, you are so going back to the ghost zone!" Tucker said with power in his voice.

"I would like to see you try lover boy. Besides thank your dead friend I am here. I went through one of his portals and ended up here." Penelope said truthfully.

'Well here is trying it his way.' Penelope thought just before she spoke.

"Wait a minute. I will leave peacefully if you agree to one thing for me." Penelope said to Tucker.

"If you want to join the dark side with you then no Spectra." Tucker said only for Penelope to frown.

"I want to take you out to dinner on a later date of my choosing. That is all." Penelope said causing Tucker to raise an eyebrow.

'Ok this has got to be some sort of trap. No matter, I have a spare Specter Deflector and hidden ghost gear just in case. So for now I will make her think I agree to get rid of her without violence.' Tucker thought to himself.

"Fine if it gets you to leave my room without a fight then I agree. But, you try anything, and I will make sure you regret it." Tucker said in a serious tone.

"Just remember if you try to get out of this I will be back and demand more the next time around!" Penelope said just as she flew out of the room.

"I must be crazy to agree to such a thing. It is almost enough to make me go to that horrible place to get my head examined." Tucker thought to himself.

Danny realm five minutes later.

Danny came through a portal, and entered his realm unaware of the plot against him. Danny then went to his deepest chamber and placed the Gem of Fantasy within it. Danny then went up to his main hallway to smell a sweet scent in the air.

'What is that sweet smell? It makes me want to just relax.' Danny thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Sam's greenhouse Undergrowth and his minions watched the scene.

_'Boss the plan is working. Danny is under the effect of your pheromones spores.'_ The minion said in a happy tone.

_'Excellent now all we need is for our other target to see him and our plan should work.'_ Undergrowth said back to his plants watching everything that was happening through his plants.

As Undergrowth hoped Desiree came out of her room and into the area of the spores. Unaware of the effect happening to her she continued to head to the kitchen to get something to drink.

'Why am I feeling light headed all of a sudden? Also what is that wonderful sweet smell it make me feel so at ease.' Desiree thought to herself until she bumped into Danny.

"I am sorry Desiree, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Danny said unaware of the phermone spore's next effect.

Desiree also under the effects of the spores wanted to say something. However, instead of saying actually words she just wrapped her arms around Danny and kissed him. Within moments Danny was kissing her back causing Undergrowth to smile. Also to go even more into Undergrowth's favor Sam had come into the greenhouse and saw the scene.

'Sam is here? This could work even better for my plan. I will let her know that I can watch his realm through my plants and caught this scene.' Undergrowth thought to himself.

At that exact moment Sam took a look at the projection of Danny's realm. Upon seeing what was going on between the two ghosts Sam's heart felt like it was being smashed into a million pieces.

'How could he? I thought he was coming around to me, but he wasn't! He was falling for that bitch. Wait it could be a one sided kiss on Desiree's part but it sure doesn't look it.' Sam thought.

"Sam I didn't see you there. I was just looking at your best friend's realm since you gave him my plants as gifts. While they have been well taken care of, it seems he has done like he said he would and moved on." Undergrowth said in a fake down tone.

Sam didn't want to believe it until she heard what the two ghosts said next.

"Did you enjoy that Danny? I have been wanting to do that for quite a while." Desiree said sincerely while still under the effects of the spores.

"Let's just say that was the first kiss I actually enjoyed. But was there an extra meaning to it?" Danny asked.

"I have lived with you even though I hate the opposite sex with a passion, I willingly make a wish double edged so I can teach you how to use your water powers instead of Pandora, and I not only touch you, but kiss you. Doesn't that say anything?" Desiree said hoping Danny would put two and two together.

"It sounds like you want me as much as I want you. I so hope that is true." Danny said only for Desiree to smile.

Sam watched as her crush once again locked lips with Desiree, only for her to spawn a crab apple and threw it with all her force.

"Get you hands off of him you tramp!" Sam hissed only for the Apple to go through the vision.

_'Sam while what you are seeing is real it is only a projection. However, my advice to you is leave him alone as it is obvious he has made his choice.'_ Undergrowth said only for Sam to not listen.

"I swear I am going to destroy her the next time I see her!" Sam hissed only for Undergrowth to stop her.

_'Sam they are speaking still I think you should listen to this.'_ Undergrowth said now changing the effects of the spore to control what Danny and Desiree said next.

"Danny what about that human girl Sam was it? I can tell she has feelings for you, and will not be happy to find out I claimed for for myself." Desiree said under undergrowth's spell.

"I told her before, that we would never work out. I was thinking about it changing my mind just recently in hopes she would calm down, but then I realized I had to let go of my past and move on to the future." Danny said causing Sam's blood to boil.

_'Sam I am sorry, but it seems he doesn't want you and wants her. Don't worry though my dear, I know of someone who likes you for you, and would never let you feel that kind of pain ever.'_ Undergrowth said causing Sam to smile.

"Undergrowth you are sweet. If we were the same I would make you mine and make Danny and his little whore pay!" Sam hissed only for undergrowth to smile.

_'But we are the same my dear. You are part ghost and plant like I am. Remember my bite gave you your powers and they grow stronger the more you use them. Also this isn't my real form. I just stay like this because my real form would alert everyone to me.'_ Undergrowth said.

"Are you actually asking me to be your girlfriend Undergrowth?" Sam asked.

"No I am not asking you to be my girlfriend. I am asking you to be my queen. You are a beautiful and rare blossom that should be cherished not stomped like Danny did to you. Be my queen, and together we will make him and all those who have ever hurt us pay!" Undergrowth said letting out his true nature for once.

Sam normally would have said no at this point and sucked Undergrowth up into her thermos. However, due to the betrayal of her best friend and Undergrowth's kind words something once again snapped within Sam causing her to smile in a dark manner.

Undergrowth watched a dark green aura surrounded Sam causing him to smile.

_'Undergrowth that boy now means nothing to me. All I want is to crush him and all those who care about him. So my king how shall we crush him?'_ Sam asked in a sinister tone.

_'For now we will wait until he beats this foe you mentioned before. When he beats him we make our move. He will be exhausted and ripe for the picking. When we are done with him he will be nothing more but food for the children!'_ Undergrowth said causing Sam to smile.

_'Danny you and your bitch will pay for hurting me, and my king will make sure of it. How could I not see that the one that I have been looking for has been in my greenhouse all along?'_ Sam thought to herself before her already tint green skin became a little darker.

Stage out

So ends chapter 27 of death is only the beginning. As with the last incomplete story I updated due to real life issues I won't be updating this story for a while. However, that doesn't mean I am going to leave it unfinished. Just that the updates will be much slower. On another note As I stated near the end after freakshow, Undergrowth and Sam will be the next big villains. Will Danny be able to save his friend, or will it be too late? Only I know for now. R and R people.


	28. Reality Changes?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next chapter of death is only the beginning.

Danny realm

"Danny, I know you are here I need to..." Pandora never finished her next sentence as she noticed a wierd sent in the air.

'Pheromone spores? Why would those be in Danny's realm? He doesn't have... Oh no Danny isn't fully immune against those. If he were to be exposed to this he will be in trouble.' Pandora thought to herself as she moved through Danny's realm.

Upon going through the realm Pandora then found the source of the spores.

'It those plants that Sam brought over that day. But normal plants don't have Pheromone spores. Only one being I know of that has the power to create plants like that.' Pandora continued thinking to herself.

Pandora then looked around, and within moments frowned upon what she saw.

"Sorry Danny, I really hate to do this to you but you need to wake up!" Pandora shouted as she destroyed the source of the spore with two bolts of lighting.

Upon destroying the plants Danny and Desiree came out of their trance and gasped in shock at what they were doing. Danny then looked around and saw Pandora staring at them.

"Danny I see the effects of the spores have been elimanated." Pandora said smiling.

"Spores what are you talking about? The last thing I remember was coming here with the Gem of Fantasy then smelling a very sweet scent." Danny responded.

"Those were the Pheromone spores you smelled. They make the victim fall head over heels for the next person of the opposite gender they see." Pandora explained.

"That would explain why I was in a lip lock with my host which by the way I am sorry for." Desiree said after hearing the explaination.

"But it doesn't make any sense. Why would Sam bring those kind of plants here knowing that they would do that?" Danny asked.

"My guess what that she was hoping that you would fall for her instead of me. I mean from what you told me she has gotten ghost powers just like your half ghost arch enemy. Powers that make her immune to the effects of plants." Pandora said in a slightly enraged tone.

"I can't believe Sam would try to do something like that to me. I mean she has gotten a little insane in the membrane since my death, but she would never do that to me. At least I think she wouldn't." Danny said trying to believe in his half human friend.

"No offense but I wouldn't put it past her. I have seen the way she acts around you, how she hates competition when it comes for your heart. I am not surprised that she hasn't killed anyone yet for you." Desiree said causing Danny and Pandora to give her any icy look.

"What? From what you have told me, she had been trying to kill herself to atone for the 'sin' of killing you." Desiree added trying to defend herself.

"I am going over to Sam's now to get the truth. I still can't believe that she would even try to do this to me." Danny said as he created a portal only to hear a noise in her realm.

"There is an intruder here. I will have to deal with this later." Danny thought to himself as he went through the floor to get to where the sound came from.

Upon Danny leaving the scene Desiree decided to ask a question that had been bothering her.

"Pandora I have to ask you how come you weren't affected by the spores when you came in?" Desiree asked.

"I wasn't affected due to the type of abilites I have. Any ghost who has fire, ice, or plant abilites within them has immunity towards them. However if you have water power your chances of being affected by them go up." Pandora explained.

"That would explained why I feel for them, but Danny has ice powers as well." Desiree started.

"But he also has water power, which is a lot stronger thanks to you training him with them. Danny didn't have a proper ice power teacher since I don't have ice powers. I am going to have to call an old friend to train him in those powers." Pandora said as she went through the portal Danny created to her realm.

In Danny's basement

Danny looked around his basement to find the source of the noise. Upon looking Danny found what he was looking for and frowned.

"Ember what are you doing in my realm?" Danny asked with a slight bit of annoyance.

"I was here to kick your ass, but after hearing what the old lady said I changed my mind. I am not going to do anything to you since you were a victim of a foul trick. However that friend of yours is going to pay for that!" Ember said in an evil tone.

"No thank you Ember. I will deal with Sam myself. But just incase something does happen I am taking this with me." Danny said as he grabbed the gem of Fantasy and placed within himself to a point where even he couldn't reach it.

"Danny why did you just do that?" Ember asked.

"There is someone after that gem, and with all the intruders in my realm I am not taking any chances with it. If who I think it is gets this gem they will be able to alter reality itself. So I made so no one not even myself can get it now." Danny said as he opened up a portal to the human realm.

Sam's greenhouse

_'So that is why you didn't want to use Pandora or Ember. They both were immune to your power.'_ One of Undergrowth's children asked.

_'Correct child. But now I am going to make him suffer for what Pandora did to my babies!'_ Undergrowth said enraged.

_'Why not send your queen to end them? That would be the best way to do it.'_ Said another one of undergrowth's children.

_'No we will wait until Danny has been freakshow like my queen said. If we go now he will might have a chance to beating me and my queen. I won't slip up and let that happen.'_ Undergrowth answered.

_'But I want to destroy Amity and help make it a paradise for plants like you and me now!'_ Another one of Undergrowth's children said in a childish tone.

_'Patience is needed for this to work. I promise you that when we do this it will be painful for those who hurt our kind over the years.'_ Undergrowth said with a sinister tone.

Amity Park

'Oh god I had to run into that hunter of all people. I don't know who that hunter is, but they really have it out for me.' The box ghost thought to himself as he flew for his life.

"You can't get away from me! This time your afterlife is mine!" Paulina said chasing after the box ghost with extraordinary speed.

The box ghost tried to counter Paulina by sending his blue box beams at her only for her to open a portal and redirect them back at him.

Paulina, seeing her reason for ghost hunting dazed took this her chance to strike again sending the box ghost down for the count. When the box ghost opened his eyes he was staring down the barrel of Paulina's weapon.

"I have been waiting a long time for this box ghost. You took something away from me that I will never forgive." Paulina said ready to fire her weapon.

"I don't know who you are, but whatever I took from you I will give back to you if you just spare... AHH!" The box ghost scream as Paulina shot the box ghost in his arm.

"Shut up and go with some dignity! However I am not a hunter without mercy. So any last words?" Paulina asked.

"I am sorry my love, our child will have to be raised by you now." The box ghost said with a tear in his eye.

Paulina was about to pull the trigger when she was hit with a giant drumstick. When Paulina recovered from getting hit with the oversized drumstick she took a look at who hit her. The being who attacked her was an large green skinned female with red eyes and white hair. She wore black shoes with white sock, yellow gloves, a pink shirt with a white apron over it, and a matching pink cap.

"So you are the hunter who has been mercilessly hunting my boxy! For that your fate is mine!" The lunch lady said as she summoned another large Drumstick and swong it at Paulina.

Paulina seeing this coming went intangible at the last minute causing the attack to miss. Paulina then countered by firing one of her ghost weapons at her striking her in the leg. The Lunch Lady screamed in pain as she felt the ectoplasm leaking out of her leg from her wound and collapsed to one knee. Paulina still pissed at the box ghost tried to offer the large female some real mercy.

"I have no grudge against you lunch lady, but that blue box ghost will pay for what he did to me!" Paulina said with anger.

Upon hearing this the Lunch lady found the strength to get up on her feet and stand tall. She then looked at Paulina and spoke as if she wasn't hurt.

"Too bad for you then! Anyone who messes with my boxy has to deal with me!" The lunch Lady said while converting her giant drumsticks into a small army of meat monsters.

Paulina not flinching for a second just went intangible and went right through the army of meat monsters. Upon reaching her side target Paulina delivered a KO punch knocking out the lunch lady. Paulina then turned her sights back onto the original prey and glared at him.

"Now where were we before we were so rudly interupted? Ah yes I was about to end you for what you did to me!" Paulina said grabbing the box ghost and lifting him up by his neck.

"Please spare me! I don't even know what I did to you that was so horrible!" The box ghost pleaded.

"It isn't there anymore, but you for a little while took away my flawless skin! To me that is unforgivable!" Paulina said with hate in her voice.

Paulina was about to finish off the box ghost when her body became unable to move.

"I can't move? But why? I know you don't have this power and neither does she so how?" Paulina asked still unable to move.

"They don't, but I do Paulina. I know you hate the box ghost because he damaged your perfect skin, but his wife is about to have the box ghost's child. For the sake of their child let him go." Danny said in normal tone.

"Child why are you helping me? I thought you were the ghost that abandoned his kind for the living." The box ghost asked in a confused tone.

"Normally I couldn't careless about you, but since you have a child on the way that is more then enough of a reason to save your sorry behind. Now Paulina, can I release you and trust you to do the right thing, or do I have to keep you under my power?" Danny asked.

"Hunter can I see your face so I can get a refresher of the person I hurt?" The box ghost asked.

"Danny release me please so I can comply with his request. Besides you now owe me as well for this favor and I mean big." Paulina said complying with Danny's request.

Danny was about to release Paulina from his binding spell when he was attacked from behind by Skulker.

"I know you have what I am looking for child, so hand it over. If you do I promise to spare your afterlife." Skulker said in a sinister tone.

Upon hitting Danny Paulina got her freedom from Danny's binding. However, instead of finishing the box ghost she went after Skulker himself. The box ghost seeing this opening grabbed his knocked out wife, and fled the scene. Paulina using the speed of her suit along with her ability to fly charged quickly to deliver a strong punch that sent Skulker back a few feet.

"I see the pink hunter is here as well. Go away you skank. My business is with this ghostly traitor not you!" Skulker said as he extended his suit's claws.

"Sorry clown, but won't allow that. Danny belongs to me, and you can't harm him!" Paulina said while cloning herself three times.

"Don't you dare call me a clown again!" Skulker roared as he went intangible and sending his cyber body into a spin.

He then went through Danny with speed no one knew he had, and came out of him with the prize he was seeking.

"Now that I have what I want, I have no further business with you two." Skulker said as he used his claws to rip open a hole into the ghost zone, and go through it quickly.

'Damn it! I thought by doing that the gem of Fantasy would have been safe. Now Skulker has it, and there is no telling what he will do with it!' Danny thought frowning.

"Danny what is the matter? Why are you so upset?" Paulina asked.

Danny then went on to explain everything about Freakshow, and the reality gauntlet includling the gems that power it. When Danny was finished Paulina smiled confusing Danny.

"Danny you know with that item you could make it so that you never died. You could be human again." Paulina said causing Danny to shake his head.

"If I get my hands on it the first thing I am going to do is destroy it. Besides if I did that, then my mentor wouldn't have someone who understands her." Danny said sincerely.

"Putting that aside we better find Skulker before it is too late. Rally up your troups if you need to as this may be even worse the then ghost king fight." Paulina said as she and her clones went into seperate directions.

Freakshow's train

"Excellent work my metal servant. As I promised your cyber Armor will become your actual body now." Freakshow said as he turned the metal armor into ectoplasm and ghost flesh.

Freakshow then inserted the final gem into his gauntlet and proceeded to active to code to unlock all of the gems. Upon completing the code the gauntlet began to glow.

"Yes my love, and my servant it is done! Now I have control of all reality!" Freakshow said while beginning to laugh only for the gauntlet to fizzle out.

"What is going on? I have all three gems, the power source is saying they are all here so what gives?" Freakshow asked in an annoyed tone.

Sam's Greenhouse

_'So the fool has finally gotten the final gem and now has control over the gauntlet and it's gems. But do you think that was such a good idea?'_ One of undergrowth's children asked.

_'I trust my queen and her non plant power of seeing the future. If you have no faith in her, then... Sorry father I believe just don't hurt me!'_ The same child of Undergrowth said with fear.

_'Don't worry I would never hurt one of my own children.'_ Undergrowth said smiling.

As soon as this conversation was done Sam came into the room wearing her Black plant costume.

_'So I take it that Freakshow has all three gems is going to take over reality now?'_

_'yes my queen, he has gotten all three gems. However, for some reason he doesn't have control of all reality yet. My guess is that someone placed a failsafe on the gems a while ago. Now as for us it is time we go into our winter cycle until Freakshow has been defeated.'_ Undergrowth said as everything within the greenhouse began to hibernate except Sam and Undergrowth.

_'No my king, I am going to practice with my abilites and get better with them. Danny since he has no school will be practicing with his powers to gain an edge over Freakshow. I won't be left behind again!'_ Sam said with malice in her voice.

_'Very well my queen, but only for 2 days. After that you need to go into the winter cycle so you can bloslike the rest of our som children.'_ Undergrowth said as he went to sleep as well.

'Danny you and your whore will pay for what you have done to me. I will drain you dry and watch you wither away! That will teach you not to play with my heart!' Sam thought as she began to work her plant related abilities.

Danny's realm

Danny returned to his realm to find Pandora waiting there for him. Seeing the look on her face Danny knew she wasn't happy.

"Pandora, I have some bad news for you. I don't know how, but Skulker managed to rip the gem of fantasy out from within me. If that clown get's the gem from Skulker then we are in big trouble." Danny said frowning.

"He already has it Danny. I know this because the energy that is given off by those gems are all together in one place. However, it will take Freakshow 3 days to active the Gauntlet fully thanks to the fail safe I placed on the gems over the last time someone tried to use it." Pandora said in a calm tone.

Danny was about to go to his room when time once again froze. Upon this happening Clockwork once again appeared. He then placed his time pendents on Pandora and Danny causing both of them to frown.

"Clockwork I have to ask why are you here in my realm? If it is to see if I changed my mind I haven't." Danny answered not phasing the ghost of time.

"I already knew that. I came here because it was meant for me to come here. As you both already know a mortal human has gained control over the Reality Gauntlet. But thanks to Pandora he won't be able to use it for three days. If you are going to beat this guy you will have to use more then just your powers. You will have to think outside of the box." Clockwork said without a hint of emotion.

"Why did you freeze time for? If you wanted to come and speak to me you didn't have to do that." Danny asked.

"My existance is only known by a few beings. You, Pandora, the observents, Your arch enemy, and lastly that pink hunter. I do this to keep my existance secret from others. I will unfreeze time now, but keep that time pendent as a gift from me. Trust me it will come in handy." Clockwork said just before he teleported out and unfroze time.

"Pandora what does he mean by that?" Danny asked.

"Clockwork always talks in riddles since he isn't suppose to meddle. However, at the same time it means you will have to use your wits to beat him not just your brawn. But for now, you have three more days to develop your abilites so now it is back to basics!" Pandora said as she sent several fireballs Danny's way.

Danny countered this by creating a water shield only for Pandora to send lighting at her pupil. Danny seeing this coming created a portal to redirect the lighting while keeping the water shield up to put out her fire balls.

Pandora without wasting a second used her speed to go on the offensive on Danny sending him flying into one of his own walls. Danny now used to Pandora's extreme training bounced back quickly, and stopped Pandora in her tracks with the same move he used on Paulina.

"I can't move! What is this, and how are you doing this to me?" Pandora asked still unable to move.

"Game over Pandora, for once in all of our battles I win." Danny said only for Pandora rage and fury to increase.

Within moments Pandora used all of her fury to send a deadly storm of lighting at Danny.

'I wasn't expecting that, now I will have to either release her so I can redirect her attack, or hold her and take the attack.' Danny thought just before he made his move.

Danny created a barrier portal around him to avoid the attack only to Pandora to be free from his attack. As soon as Danny powered down his portals Pandora came his way at such a speed that he thought he was fighting the ghost king again. Danny then at the last minute opened up his portal and within moments Pandora was hit with all of her previous fire and lighting attacks she threw at Danny. However, even after taking all of it she still placed Danny in a strong death grip.

"I can't break free, can't go intangible!" Danny said only for Pandora to speak.

"You are getting better my young apprentince. However, your first win against me won't be this day. No I will ask you again. What was that last attack that you used on me? The one where I couldn't move?" Pandora asked.

"I have no name for it yet as I never decided to name it. When I use that move I take control of the liquid with a being body and stop it from moving. However, when I am using that ability I have to absolutely focus on using that ability. In order to use any of my other abilities I have to release the my binding." Danny answered.

Before Pandora could say anything an injuried ghost landed on Danny doorstep. Danny was about to open a portal and send it away when the ghost spoke.

"Don't... send me... away. I need... the help... of the one... who stopped... the ghost king." Said the creature.

Stage out

So ends part 28 of Death is only the beginning. I got the idea for Danny's binding attack from Avatar the last airbender (The blood bending move) However, unlike on that show where the controller could move Danny can't use any other ability without releasing the binding. (Hey I had to make it different and add a weakness to it) Who is the person who entered Danny's realm weak? Why Did Clockwork give Danny and Pandora time pendents to keep? Find out in later chapters of this story. R and R people.


	29. More powers, more problems

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 29 of Death is only the beginning.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

_(' ') Undergrowth/Sam/ Plant minion talking in plant language_

Sam's greenhouse

While all the plant life in her realm went into their winter cycle Sam with little to no rest continued working with her powers.

Remembering what she read about ghosts she started by finding out what she couldn't and could do with her plant powers. Within moments her father came into the greenhouse concerned for his daughter.

"Sam, you need to leave your little greenhouse alone, and come to dinner." Sam's father said in a normal tone.

"Father keep it down, you will wake the children." Sam said in a semi calm tone.

"Sam, I know you love your plants, but you need to get out of here and eat with your family. Also what about your friends? They are worried about you Sam, and to tell you the truth so am I." Sam's father replied with concern.

'He is so annoying me! I will not listen to the likes of him!' Sam thought as vines came up out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her father.

"Sam what is going on? Why are these plants attacking me?" Sam's father asked in a worried tone.

"They are attacking you because I willed them father. I have had it with you and mom telling me what to do!" Sam said pissed off.

"Well Sam I am still your father, and I am telling you now to let me out of these vines and go to your room now!" Sam's father said only to feel weak.

"What... is going...on here? I... fell... so weak." Sam Father said in a weak tone.

"That is because my vines are sucking the life out of you father. Soon nothing will be left of you since your lifeforce will become food for the children." Sam replied in an insane tone.

"But... why Sam?... We... only want... what is... best for... you." Sam father asked getting weaker by the second.

"What you want, and what I want don't go together father, and when the weak think they are the boss then it is time for them to learn!" Sam replied as she watched her father's body turn into dust.

Within moments the vines went back into the ground, and within moments a strange plant came out with a large pod. The pod split opened and within moments an exact copy of her father came out of it.

_'What is your wish my queen?'_ The plant copy of Sam's father asked.

'This is so cool I can drain the life force out of people, and use it to make loyal copies of them. But for now I need to keep this quiet so I will give this clone an order.' Sam thought to herself.

_'Go bring mother here so I can do the same process to her as well.'_ Sam commanded.

_'I hear and obey my queen.'_ The Plant clone replied.

'Soon I will make you and that bitch of yours suffer Danny.' Sam thought to herself with a sinister smile.

Danny's realm

"Desiree I wish that this ghost was back to perfect health." Danny said in a frantic tone.

"So you have wish it so shall it be!" Desiree said as she granted Danny wish putting the ghost back in perfect health.

The ghost moved his limbs and realized that his injuries were gone. The ghost smiled and spoke.

"Thank you oh great one. You not only saved us from the ghost king, but you had me healed as well. How can I ever repay you?" The ghost asked.

The ghost speaking stood about 6 foot even looked like the snow wolf with two horns made of ice, and a hand that was clear enough so you could see the bones in it. He wore a blue cape, a blue shorts, and had two gold jewel encrusted stashes. The first around his arm and the other around his shorts. Lastly his tail has three shards of ice within it.

"For starters tell me who are you?" Danny asked wanting to know who he saved.

"My name is frostbite. My home in the ghost zone is a frozen wasteland where me, and my people live peacefully. Our kind are all experts with the element of ice as well as capable warriors." Frostbite answered.

Danny satisfied with his was about to ask another question when Pandora spoke up.

"If you don't mind frostbite could you do me a favor? Since you are an expert in the ice element I would like you to train my pupil in using it. I would do it myself, but my powers are of fire and lighting not ice." Pandora asked.

"The great one is your pupil? I would be honored to train on as legendary as him. But I would also like you to do something for me as well." Frostbite asked.

Frostbite then went on to explain everything that was happening within his realm and the problems he was having. Upon hearing everything Danny frowned.

"I understand you plight. If I didn't help you what kind of being would I be?" Danny said giving his answer.

"Thank you oh great one. Me and my people will be forever indebted to you." Frostbite said sincerely.

"Could you take to your realm please? I never been to were your realm is so I can't generate a portal to it." Danny said.

"No need Danny, you can always wish you were there." Desiree said causing Danny to facepalm himself.

Danny taking the advice of his housemate did as she said and within seconds Danny and frostbite disappeared out of Danny's realm.

Upon Danny leaving Pandora looked at Desiree and glared.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop looking at me like that!" Desiree said in a cold tone.

"I know your past, and I don't approve of you living with my Pupil!" Pandora answered in an equally cold tone.

"I could careless if you approved of me. But, I rather not fight with you and piss off Danny so I am leaving for now." Desiree said as she disappeared into a poof of pink smoke.

'He is the one closest to me, but sometimes I wish he would keep better company around him.' Pandora thought to herself as she went back to her realm.

Freakshow's train

"Curse this inferno item! Why won't it work all the gems instead of just one at a time?" Freakshow asked with rage.

Lydia seeing that Freakshow was in distress flew over towards him and held him in a loving embrace. Upon doing this Freakshow calmed down.

"Thank you Lydia, you know just how to calm me down. You have also given me a great idea. While I can't control reality at the moment, I still have the individual powers of these gems so I can do what I have been wanting to do originally!" Freakshow said as he used the powers of the gem of form and fantasy one after the other.

When Freakshow saw what he created he smiled. Lydia showed an expression of shock and Skulker was just curious.

"Freakshow what in the world is that?" Skulker asked.

"It is my old ghost staff! Now as for our deal it is now off!" Freakshow answered as he took control of his ghost staff putting Skulker under his control.

"Don't worry my love, I won't put you under the spell of this item again. I know you are loyal to me, and I love you." Freakshow said causing Lydia to smile.

"Skulker I want you to capture Danny Phantom. He will make a wonderful addition to our cause while I figure out why my Reality Gauntlet doesn't work!" Freakshow replied in a sinister tone.

Skulker without a second thought went out to carry out Freakshow's will. Lydia seeing that she and Freakshow were alone smiled as she released her tattoo's to pin Freakshow down.

"Lydia, what are you..." Freakshow's worries were put to rest when Lydia climbed on top of freakshow and began making out with him like a 15 year old school girl kissing her first crush.

Amity park

Desiree flow off on her own looking for someone she could grant a wish to when she spotted the perfect spot to do so.

'I know it is cheesy, but a wishing well will do nicely. I can do this while Danny is away, and strengthen myself as well.' Desiree thought to herself as she went over to the fountain while someone was making a wish.

"I wish I had a million dollars." Said a poor bum on the street as he tossed his last penny into the well unaware of the wishing ghost that was there.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as she began her spell binding to make the bum's desire come true.

However, before she could finish the spell she was then attacked by several vines.

"Well money isn't everything!" The bum said as he ran off causing Desiree to turn around and get pissed.

"You of all people dare to interfere with my spell binding? For that you will pay!" Desiree hissed.

"That is my line bitch! I will make you suffer for taking what was mine!" Sam hissed back as she summoned her vines sending them Desiree's way.

Desiree seeing this attack coming used the water from the well and sent it towards Sam. However the vines not only blocked the water's path, but also grew stronger in the process.

'I guess that won't work I better try something else...' Desiree never got the chance to finish the thought as she had to teleport at the last minute to get away from Sam's vines.

"I don't know what happened to you, but you have gone off the deep end." Desiree said pissed off.

"You are right slut! I have gone off the deep end. That tends to happen when someone steals what is mine!" Sam replied as she produced deadly offspring to fight Desiree.

'My normal powers won't help me here. Also the water power Danny wished me to have won't do any good either. If only there was a way to stop them.' Desiree thought as she dodged attack after attack.

Sam now extremely pissed off took to the skies while launching poisonous crab apples at Desiree.

"Soon you, and Danny both will be food for the children!" Sam replied in a very insane tone.

Upon hearing this Desiree eyes began to glow bright red and within moments all the plants under Sam's control stopped moving.

_'My queen we can't move on our own! She has us frozen!'_ Sam's offspring said in a pained tone.

"What are you doing to my children?" Sam asked pissed off.

"You dare threaten to lay a hand on him? No one may lay a hand on him unless I wish it! Especially not someone as twisted as you!" Desiree hissed as she forced all the water/ectoplasm that was with her children to break all the pathways within them causing them to wither and die.

"You dare harm my children? Oh that is it you are through!" Sam said as he sent a barrage of poisonous barbs Desiree's way.

Desiree went intangible as the barbs came her way, but at the same time Sam continued to barrage. Desiree seeing what Sam was planing decided to go back to the ghost zone, and teleported back to Danny's realm.

Sam upon losing Desiree called the rest of her children back and sighed.

_'Don't worry my babies, we will get that slut for hurting your brother's and sister's.'_ Sam said to her children just before a bunch of vines covered her body pulling her away.

Unknown to her a certain red head girl overheard the entire exchange and frowned.

'Danny is in trouble I have to warn him the next time I see him.' Jazz thought to herself as she went back to Fenton works only to have her path blocked by Sam.

"Oh I don't think so Jazz. I can't have you ruining my plan to make your brother and his whore suffer!" Sam said as she extended her vines to Capture Jazz.

Jazz used her training to avoid Sam's vine attacks as went on the offensive to try and stop her. However Sam not wanting to fight her as a human just went intangible to avoid her attacks.

'This isn't any good on my end. She can just be intangible all day and I will wear myself out.' Jazz thought as Sam once again sent her vines after Jazz.

'If only I could get her to become solid again, I can have her but how?' Jazz thought to herself one again when she noticed Sam do just that.

"Give it up Jasmine. You and I both know that you not only outmatched, but outclassed as well. However, if you surrender now, I will let you live to see me finish your brother." Sam replied in an insane tone.

"Fine I know when I am licked. Besides if I tired anything against you it would fail anyways." Jazz said as Sam's vines pulled her towards Sam.

"I have to ask you why Sam? You were my brother's best friend so why turn on him?" Jazz asked as Sam's vines released her.

"I became what I am now because of your brother Jasmine. I wanted to be with him, but he wouldn't accept me as a human. So when I got the chance to change myself into a half ghost I jumped at it. I was hoping Danny would change his mind, and be with me since I was like him somewhat. But of course he had to choose that slut in a... AAHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she got shocked by the Specter Deflector that Jazz put on her.

Sam eventually collasped from the pain leaving Jazz standing over her.

"Sorry Sam, but you have gone over the deep end. Hopefully a trip through Mom's new invention will help you." Jazz thought as she picked up Sam, and carried her to Fenton works.

Stage out

So end part 29 of death is only the beginning. Sorry for not updating this story for a while but real life takes my time away. R and R people


	30. Undergrowth's deadly strike

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 30 of Death is only the beginning.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

_(' ') Plant talking/thinking_

Fenton works two days later

"Incredible Sam's DNA has completely merged with the plant ectoplasm in her body. Sadly it is so strong that it can't be removed from her human DNA." Maddie said after she did research on Sam when Jazz brought her back.

'If I tell her the full truth of the matter, she might get worse mentally. I will leave it at that.' Maddie thought to herself before Sam spoke.

"Mrs. Fenton, you know what you are doing is kidnapping right? I may be half ghost, but I am still half human making it illegal to hold me here." Sam said to the blue hazmat jumpsuit wearer.

"Sam you are a danger to not only yourself, but those around you. I thought you were getting better with all the ghost hunting and team work exercises, but I guess you aren't as you seem." Maddie replied.

_'My king change of plans we take Amity now. I want to make them all suffer and replace them with plant beings!'_ Sam said in her head to every plant in Amity.

Sam's greenhouse

Undergrowth still in his winter cycle heard Sam's call and sighed. He knew that by doing it this way he wouldn't be at an advantage, but at the same time his queen beckoned him.

_'All right my children I know it is early, but it is time for us to rise and recover what we lost due to humans!'_ Undergrowth said as he began to change to his real form.

No longer was he a tiny venus flytrap, but a giant 40 foot monster made mostly of vines with two darker green ones across his chest. The only exceptions to this were his shoulders which had mushroom shoulder pads on them. His back had a torn plant like cape, with matching plant like gloves. Lastly his down his back he had a bunch of sharp thorns going down the back of his head.

Within minutes the entire town was covered in undergrowth's plants. Everyone caught within the path of the plants were instantly copy and replaced with a plant being of the original.

'These humans will make the perfect food for our offspring. Soon Sam you will be 100 percent like me as well.' Undergrowth thought to himself as he continued his replanting.

Fenton works basement

Maddie was continuing her experiments on Sam only to hear her husband scream.

"Maddie our town is being overrun by evil plants. We have to stop them before it is too late." Jack said with worry.

'You fools will soon be food for the children! My king will make sure of it!' Sam thought in a dark tone as the vines began to overtake everything in their path.

No sooner did Sam think this did the cell she was place in got destroyed and snatch her up. Maddie using her quick reflexes got out of the way of the vines before they could capture her. Maddie knowing this problem was too much for her to handle alone did the only thing she could think of.

'This isn't good. I got to get to Danny before it is too late so save everyone.' Maddie thought as she heard several screams.

Maddie watched in horror as Jack surrounded and encased in a plant like cacoon before being dragged off. To make things even worse Maddie also witnessed Dash, Tucker, and Jazz get dragged off in the same fashion before she jumped into the ghost portal.

'I only have five hours to find Danny before I become a ghost. But who knows how long everyone else has.' Maddie thought to herself as she turned on her suit's jetpack, and flew through the ghost zone.

Maddie continued to fly through the ghost zone for three hours until she found a realm that looked like Danny's realm. Maddie thinking it was Danny's went to the door, and knocked on the door only to get a very angry Greek goddess answer.

'I wonder if Danny is... no if it was him then we would have come using his portals. But then who is it?' Pandora asked herself only to look down, and see Maddie waiting at the door.

"Ok why are you in the ghost zone? You know that being in the ghost zone for too long isn't good if you are human." Pandora said in a more calm tone.

"If I don't find my son then the ghost zone will have many more residents." Maddie said answering her question somewhat.

"I know where Danny is, but as to get there he is it will take you a time which you don't look like you have." Pandora replied in a calm tone for her.

"Can't you just make a portal like Danny does to where I need to go?" Maddie asked desperately.

"I don't have that power, and even if I did I would need to have been where I am going to make a portal to that location." Pandora replied.

'This isn't good. My jet pack doesn't have much fuel left, my time is running out, and I won't be able to get there in time at this rate. Stop it Maddie that is quitter talk. There has to be a way to get to Danny in time.' Maddie thought to herself.

As if the universe came to answer her prayer Desiree came downstairs from her room. However, upon seeing Maddie in Danny's realm her mood shifted.

'Note to self remind Danny to kick that skank out of his realm when I see him.' Maddie thought to herself.

"I see he still lets you live here. Make yourself useful, and send her to her son." Pandora ordered.

"I don't take orders from you Pandora! This isn't your realm it is Danny's!" Desiree hissed.

"Stop Pandora she doesn't have to help me. I mean we can let all of humanity get turned into ghosts. Then with all of them dead all of Danny's fangirls will eventually find his realm." Maddie started causing Desiree expression to change.

"Fine I will help you, but you will have to make it in wish form." Desiree replied with distain toward the other two females in the room.

"Fine I wish that we be sent to where Danny is right now!" Maddie said causing the wishing ghost to do her thing.

Frostbite's realm

Danny and frostbite were in the middle of a heated (no pun intended) match with their ice powers. Danny used to the brutal training style thanks to Pandora was able to hold his own. However, since Frostbite had experience on his side Danny was mostly on the defensive.

When Maddie, Desiree, and Pandora all appeared they all had mixed expressions on their faces. Pandora's was the most calm since she could see that Danny training was simaliar to her training methods. Desiree while somewhat worried wasn't in panic because she knew that Danny normally trained like this as well. Maddie however, was scared for her son's life and was about to fire when Frostbite's people surrounded them.

"You outsider's will not harm our leader, or interfere with the great one's training!" Frostbite's second in command said with authority.

"Training you say? It looks like complete war out there, and my son is on the losing end! I don't care if he is..." Maddie never got the chance to finish her sentence as she collasped from being in the ghost zone too long.

Frostbite saw this, and called the fight to a stop. Danny seeing this flew over to his mother and began to open a portal to the human realm when Pandora stopped him.

"Danny the human realm has been taken over by evil plants. Maddie came here to try and find you, but she has been in the ghost zone for over 3 hours." Pandora replied.

"It has to be that insane friend of yours Sam. Before I came back to your realm she attacked me talking about I stole what was hers. I have no clue what she is talking about, but since it has to do with plants that is my hunch." Desiree replied rememering her fight.

"It sound more like the work of Undergrowth an evil plant ghost. However on your statement wishing ghost that could be possible. Undergrowth does have the ability to give humans a set of his ghost powers. However, it would take a while before they get to the state where you mentioned." Frostbite said adding his two cents.

"The most effective ways of taking care of undergrowth would be the use of fire or ice power. While Danny does have the power of ice his training isn't complete yet. He will need more time." Frostbite started.

"He doesn't... have much... time left. Desiree... I wish... Danny had full... mastery over his... ice power." Maddie said in a weak tone.

Desiree wanting to aid Danny in any way granted Maddie's wish just before she left the world of the awake.

"I was so hoping to learn that power like the others, but I guess for this problem I will have to do it this way." Danny said just before he opened a portal or his world.

"Danny we are coming with you. I know you beat the ghost king on your own, but here you will be outnumbered 1000, to 1." Frostbite said with compassion.

"I had help from Pandora with the ghost king from the start as well as most of the other residents of the ghost zone later on." Danny started.

"Danny you won't be alone in this fight either as I will be by your side." Pandora said once again only for frostbite to frown.

"That might not be wise. I know of your elemental power Pandora, but your power of fire would be a problem if it mixes with the great one's ice. The water will make his plants stronger and more deadly." Frostbite replied.

'No wonder I had trouble against Sam. Her power comes from Undergrowth as well.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Frostbite, do you have some sort of chamber that can help humans in the ghost zone?" Danny asked worried for his mother.

"I am already on that great one. Your human mother will survive in this special chamber while you save the human realm. However, it won't be able to reset the recoverly process. She need to leave the ghost zone for that to begin." Frostbite said just Danny opened a portal to the human realm.

'There is someone who can help me with this, that is if they haven't been captured of destroyed by Undergrowth.' Danny thought as he went to his human friends hometown.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this one in a while, but my lack of idea's for it was troublesome. For all those who thought Freakshow was coming before Undergrowth sorry but I changed my mind at the last mine. R and R people.


	31. Round one Danny vs Sam

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 31 of Death is only the beginning.

Amity Park

"We did it my queen this city is now ours. Soon the entire planet will be under our rule!" Undergrowth said with Sam on his shoulder.

"We haven't won yet. My first crush is still free, and he could ruin our plan. I saw what he and Pandora did to the ghost king" Sam responded.

"Let him try, from what you told me about him, and from what I saw from our spy plants, his powers will only strengthen us." Undergrowth said smiling.

"Now my puppets, I want you to take out those humans who mean the most to our hero and set them aside for now. When Danny comes then we will finish them." Sam said only her plants to get zapped with pink energy.

"Who dares to harm my children!" Undergrowth said only for a red headed female to appear.

"I am sorry, but I can't allow you to harm him. I couldn't careless about the others, but the tech geek is mine!" The red head said.

"Children go get your dinner!" Undergrowth said as he spawned a giant Venus fly trap.

"Sorry, but Penelope Spectra isn't on the menu and neither is 'my' Tucker Foley!" Penelope said as made an dived down quickly, and scooped up Tucker into her arms.

"Go you fools get them! I haven't inject my plant spores into him yet!" Undergrowth shouted causing Sam to frown.

"My king, what is wrong with just using the vines to suck the life force out of them, and using a fraction of that energy to make clones? I did that with my former father, and unlike with your method there isn't a chance of it being reversed." Sam asked her love.

"I can't do that like you can. Since I didn't get my full winter cycle, I am not at my full strength. Besides your method of converting them is a quick and painless death. Mine is much slower and painful which is more to my liking." Undergrowth answered.

Undergrowth was about to speak to is queen once again when his plants gave him a message.

"It seems that your first crush has entered our garden. I think I will turn him into liquid energy for the children. That way they will gain immunty to whatever elements he has." Undergrowth said causing Sam to groul.

"No I want to fight him myself! I know you heard the saying hell have no fury like a woman's scorn? Well he is about to face mine! He will regret the day he choose that bimbo over me!" Sam hissed as she disappeared within a swarm of spores.

'Her movement and teleporting have gotten more plant like. She is truly my queen.' Undergrowth thought to himself.

On the other side of Amity

'Wow this place looks like an overgrown version of Sam's greenhouse. Hopefully with my ice powers I can turn this greenhouse into the frozen green section.' Danny thought only for Sam to appear in front of him.

"Sam, why are you doing this? You aren't evil." Danny said only for Sam to glare at him.

"You are right I am not evil. However, I am pissed at you, and hell has no fury like a woman's scorn!" Sam said as she created six plant clones of herself.

Danny not wanting to fight Sam went on the defensive while the Sam and her clones went on to surround Danny and launch their vines at him. Danny seeing this coming went intangible just in time to avoid the attack.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off, but you need to calm down, and grow up. I am not your enemy here. Whatever Undergrowth has done to you we can reverse it." Danny said while still intangible.

"Why would I do that? I love the new me, and the reason why I originally did this to myself is so you would notice me! Well no more! I have a new king, and unlike you he notices and loves me!" Sam hissed as one of her clones attempted to overshadow Danny.

Danny broke free of the clone quickly, but in the process he became solid long enough for four of the five remaining clones to grab a limb with one of their vines holding Danny in place.

"Can't break free! I can't go intangible either! It feels like these vines are made of anti ghost steel." Danny said causing Sam to smile.

"You are right. Those vines my clones are holding you with surpresses your ghost powers. Now before I take you back to my king, I want to know was it worth it?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Why are you so angry with me that you chose to side with an evil plant ghost?" Danny asked.

"Ignorance isn't bliss here Danny." Sam said as the vines that were holding Danny grew thorns strong and sharp enough to stab Danny's skin.

Danny screamed in pain as his ectoplasm began to leak out the wounds while Danny began to feel weak.

"Now I will ask you again. Was it worth playing with my emotions to be with that skank?" Sam hissed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. However, since you won't listen to reason I guess you will need some time to chill out." Danny said as he lowered the temperature of his body to the point where the vines and the Sam clones holding Danny froze solid.

Now frozen Danny was able to break free of his bonds, and fired an ice beam at Sam. Sam seeing this attack coming dodged the attack like it was the plague.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam, but if you don't come to your senses, I will have to put you on ice." Danny said as he fired another ice beam at Sam.

Sam once again dodged the attack, however by doing so the beam hit one of the many area's with heavy vegetation freezing it in the process. Needless to say Sam wasn't too happy.

"You will pay for freezing my children! Don't you know cold air is bad for the plants?" Sam said launching sharp thorns at Danny.

Danny seeing this attack coming decided to go back to old school, and opened a portal to redirect the attack back at Sam. Sam not seeing this attack coming got hit with her own attack however, the attack had little to no affect on her.

Sam continued to sent all sorts of attacks at Danny. From poisonous thorns, to Crab apples, and even razor sharp leaves only to have them redirected at her. However, Danny was caught off guard by Sam's final clone which wrapped Danny up with vines, and once again begin stabbing him with sharp horns.

"Face it Danny, you are outmatched, and outnumbered. It is a shame you had to break my heart. Now any last words before I make you food for the children?" Sam asked.

However, before Danny could say anything some how the clone that was holding him was vaporized, and Danny's wounds were healed. Danny then took a look and saw the pink hunter at his side just before Sam realized it.

"Paulina, you saved me? But why and how?" Danny asked.

"My latest power I copied from clockwork. While I can't freeze time completely like him, I can slow it down. Now do be a favor, and use that Ice power of your on her again." Paulina said only for Sam to try and interfere.

"I won't let you! Especially since this shallow witch is here now!" Sam screeched only for Danny to fire an ice beam at Sam.

Sam seeing this coming fired a stream of sharp thorns to block the attack. But unknown to Sam Paulina plan worked perfectly. Sam then watched as Paulina cloned herself two times. Within seconds all of them began to fire ice beams at her.

"Danny, you go take care of undergrowth. I will take care of this traitor to humanity!" Paulina said smiling.

"I wanted to take care of you myself, but since you want to fight my king I will tell you were he is. He is at the center of this town. Now get going, so I can deal with the one person I hate more then you and your girlfriend!" Sam hissed.

'What is she talking about? She really has lost her mind. Last I checked I wasn't going out with anyone.' Danny thought to himself just before he opened a portal, and went to the center of the town.

Just after Danny left the scene Sam began to glow bright green, and within moments she skin became a plantlike green. Undergrowth being able to see anywhere where his plants were smiled upon seeing this.

"It seems that my queen's former crush is here. You are too late to save her now she is like me now a pure plant ghost!" Undergrowth said to himself smiling just before Danny came to the scene.

"Ah the first crush of my queen has arrived. Time for my plants to get a feast so they can grow stronger!" Undergrowth said just before he summoned 5 of his special ghost eating plants.

Stage out

sorry for the cliff hanger, but I didn't want this fight to be too short. There will be at least one or two more chapters before the Undergrowth saga closes. I will also explain more about Sam's transformation in the next chapter. R and R people.


	32. Insanity gone?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 32 of death is only the beginning.

The center of Amity park

Danny dodged each of the plants attacks, and countered by firing ice beams at them. This in turn caused the plants to freeze instantly and crumble.

"So you are the being that corrupted Sam!" Danny said pissed off.

"No I just gave her the means to become my queen. However, she was still fixed on getting you. So I had to find away to remove you from her heart." Undergrowth said causing Danny to frown.

"You will take back the powers you gave Sam this instant! She is already unstable as it is!" Danny said causing Undergrowth to laugh.

"I can't and won't do that child. Her transformation is complete now. She is a pure plant ghost just like me. I dare say she is just as strong or even stronger then me! I couldn't have picked a more perfect queen!" Undergrowth said as he sprouted acid spitting plants from all sides.

"My children attack him, and desolve him!" Undergrowth said causing his children to obey without question.

Danny countered using his portals to redirect all the acid back at Undergrowth causing it to burn him badly. However, within moments Undergrowth regenerated his damaged body.

"You can't harm a being who can regenerate! It is one of the things that make plants greater then flesh bags like you!" Undergrowth said smiling.

With Sam and Paulina

Sam and Paulina were locked in deadly combat. Paulina continued to fire her ice beams at Sam's offspring freezing and killing them, while Sam fired her vines.

"I never liked you Paulina, and soon as this fight is done, all of you abilities will make our offspring stronger." Sam said as she fired a barrage of poison barbs.

Paulina countered his by creating a pink portal seeing the attack back at Sam only for her to smile.

"That won't work, It only makes me stronger shallow bitch! Now die!" Sam screeched send several vines at Paulina.

"I will make you, and all those suffer who stole my first crush from me!" Sam hissed giving Paulina an idea.

"Well at least I got my shot at him unlike you. In fact after this is over, I think I will make him mine." Paulina said only for Sam to smile.

"He is already spoken for by another skank in the form of a wishing ghost. But still I think I will plant you, and make you ripe for the children!" Sam said as she summoned the same vines she used to hold Danny, and capture her.

'I can't break free, can't go intangible either. These vines must block the powers my suit has.' Paulina thought as she was being pulled underground.

"Enjoy being plant food Paulina, now I will go to my king, and help him finish that heart breaking ex friend of mine off!" Sam said as she disappeared from the scene.

The center of the city with undergrowth and Danny

Undergrowth unlike Sam wasn't fairing as well against Danny as he had wanted. Danny with his redirecting powers, caused Undergrowth to use up most of his ectoplasmic energy in addition to being in a weakened state. Danny deciding enough was enough went intangible, and went underground. Danny then released most of his ice powers underground which in turn froze the roots of Undergrowth's plant army killing them instantly.

"No my children! You will pay for that!" Undergrowth said only for Danny hand to glow blue.

"No you will pay undergrowth, for corrupting my friend, as well as destroying my old hometown!" Danny said as he fired an ice beam at one of undergrowth's roots.

"I have no problem ending you, but I will spare you if you undo what you did to my friend!" Danny said trying to show mercy.

"The process can't be undone. Besides even if it could, she will forever hate you! After what I did she will never trust you again!" Undergrowth said in a weakened tone.

However, due to his weaken state he couldn't sense that Sam was nearby, and that she had heard what Undergrowth said. Decided to see what was going on Sam decided to lay low to get information.

"What are you talking about? What did you do to her?" Danny asked.

"I didn't do anything to her. However the plants she gave you had a special gift in them. Phermone spores to be exact. They can make anyone fall for another person as long as there is some feeling for that person." Undergrowth said causing Danny to gasp.

'So that is what Sam was screeching about when she said was it worth it?' Danny thought to himself.

"The best part is she won't listen to you anymore, so even if you tell her she won't believe you! But now it is time for you to fry!" Undergrowth said as he sprouted a gaint pirana plant which cover most of Danny's body other then his head.

It was at this moment that Sam decided to make her presence known.

"You are just in time my queen. I have him ready, and within moments he will be ready to feed to the new children." Undergrowth said only for Sam to fire special barbs at Undergrowth causing him to scream in pain.

"I heard you little speech my 'king' and now dare you use me to hurt my first crush!" Sam hissed as Undergrowth continued to wilt from the barbs.

"Oh if you didn't know, those barbs have blood blossom DNA in them. I was going to give you immunty to them as well, but you had to use me!" Sam said as she continued to watch Undergrowth wither way.

"It seems I am undone by the one I hoped to truly love me. However, before I go I have one last parting gift for you!" Undergrowth said as he fired what appeared to be a seed pod directly at Sam just before he faded away for good.

Before Danny could stop the pod it made contact with Sam, and splattered all over her absorbing into her. Within moments all of undergrowth's killer offspring withered away, and perished leaving the sleeping people of Amity in a comatose state.

"Danny I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Can you ever forgive me for being so foolish?" Sam asked pleading.

"It is ok Sam, we all make mistakes. However, the lives you took can never be brought back." Danny said just before Paulina hit Sam with an ice beam.

"I am going make sure you are locked up, and the key is thrown away. Your actions cost many innocent humans their lives!" Paulina hissed.

"She is right child, you deserve to be locked away in Walker's prison for all eternity!" Came a voice that Sam hated.

"You are lucky I am feeling nice right now, since I found out Undergrowth caused the kiss between you, and Danny. However, if I find out you made a move on him of your own will, you will become food for my children!" Sam hissed.

"Sam enough of that. Desiree I wish that everything, and everyone was back to normal." Danny said causing the wishing ghost to do her thing.

Within moments all everyone was back to their normal states with the exception of Sam.

"What happened? Why isn't Sam going back to her normal self? She is still green." Danny asked.

"My power can't remove what has happened to her. She is now like you and me." Desiree said causing Sam to frown. Sam however, tried using a power that Danny used sometime ago, and within seconds Sam took the appearance of her human self before she was turned into a plant ghost.

"I see so at least I won't scare my mother now that she is my only parent left." Sam said causing Paulina to glare at her.

"You are going to the ghost zone were you belong ghost! You aren't human anymore so you have no right to live among us!" Paulina answered.

"Jack Fenton was a ghost, and he live among humans. So what is wrong with me still living here?" Sam asked.

"Jack didn't try to turn humanity into plants food like you." Paulina countered.

"It is ok Sam, until you find your realm in the ghost zone, you can live with me in mine. Now the ghost zone won't hurt you." Danny said causing Desiree and Paulina to speak in sync.

"Absolultely not! Let her stay here. There is no way that insane plant girl is stay with you!" Paulina, and Desiree said at the same time.

"Don't worry Sam, I will be your friend no matter what happens. Even if the rest of humanity, and ghost zone doesn't accept you I will." Danny said causing Sam to smile.

"Thank you Danny, you don't know what that means to me right now. Undergrowth put spores inside of the humans to change them into what I was before. Only difference is that they will be his pawns. I don't know how long it will take for them to sprout, so if humanity is to be saved we need to get rid of them." Sam said only for Desiree to stop her.

"Danny's wish undid all that with the exception of turning you back human. Everyone when they wake up will all think that this was a bad dream. Only those who aren't in the area will remember this, and everyone else will think they are lying. Sam I was also able to save your father. However, in order to keep him alive I had to make him how you were before." Desiree said causing Sam to smile.

"Danny before I go there is one thing I want to do." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Danny, and gave him the kiss that she was denied so long ago.

"Thank you Danny for letting me have that." Sam said smiling.

"Your welcome Sam, but since you are like me now, I think you should take my place as the hero of Amity to atone for your sins." Danny said causing Sam, Paulina, and Desiree to gasp.

"No way Danny, unlike you she isn't as much fun to tease. Besides the people want you not her." Paulina said in a calm tone.

"Why are you abandoning your home town Danny? You have powers just like me. Also like Paulina said the people look up to you as a hero." Sam added.

"I am no hero I am just a odd manifestion of ectoplasmic energy and post human conciousness." Danny answered causing Sam to face palm herself.

"I actually think that would be a good idea Danny. You are a ghost like myself and now Sam. Even if you do care for them they still have beating hearts unlike us. They need to help themselves with their own problems." Desiree said getting a glare from Paulina and Sam.

"You stay out of this! Danny is the hero of this town, and everyone needs him including me." Both Sam and Paulina said in sync.

"Danny before we can go home you need to bring your mother back here. She won't be able to stay in that tube forever." Desiree said as she grabbed Danny, and disappeared into a purple poof of smoke.

"Ok Sam I am warning you, if you make one more slip up, you will be on top of my list of ghosts that I hunt." Paulina said as she created a pink portal, and vanished within it.

Stage out

So ends part 32 of Death is only the beginning. Sorry if I didn't make Undergrowth as action packed as I did with the ghost king, but there is still a long ways to go with this story as I said I am trying to include everyone in the DP universe in this one which means there will be more villains to come. I promise you that the next one will be a lot more violent and action packed then this one. R and R people.


End file.
